It's Just Us Baby
by gilgameshforeternity
Summary: a montage of smexy meetings between the two boys. Rated M, AxelxRoxas, oneshots, yaoi
1. Constable

pairings: AxelxRoxas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, not even Axel's smexy outfit lol

**(A/N)well... I think this could be considered PWP but hey, what can you do? I plan on just doing a random compilation of little escapades for the two lol. Sigh, I have no life XDDD. But none the less, enjoy peeps!! The stories themselves are basically one shots, none are related just random meetings of the two. lol I got like three other ones planned heh heh heh, idle thoughts truly are those of the devil's :3**

* * *

Roxas sat curled up on the couch, lights turned off while watching some late night horror movie. A blanket was tightly wrapped around him. A woman was running frantically through the streets, the music was overly dramatic for the scene. He was so absorbed, that when the sudden knocks on his door made him jump and scream. Heart pounding in his chest he stared back in the direction of his front door. Hesitating he got up, throwing the blanket to the couch and started for the door. He padded over the hard wood floor, flipping on the lights of the hallway to the main door. Walking over he turned the lock and dead bolt, opening the door cool air rushed into his face. A tall dark figure was standing on his porch, the poor person being pelted with a nighttime rain. The blonde flicked the light on and his heart beat a little faster.

"U-uh, can I help you officer?" Roxas asked looking the tall man over. Wild red hair was tucked underneath a regulation hat and lucid green eyes were staring at him intently. He held a flashlight in one hand and the other was hanging onto his weighted down belt.

"Yes, we got a call that there was someone heard screaming from inside this house, like maybe someone was in pain…" he trailed off to let the blonde answer.

Roxas knit his brow "Uh, well, I haven't heard anything and my TV is down low" he glanced at the mans name tag. "Officer Axel"

The man nodded "Well, you wouldn't mind if I took a look around, just to be sure" he asked shifting his weight.

"I-I guess that's alright" Roxas whispered and opened the door further to let the law man inside. Axel stepped in, boots thudding against the wood floor and Roxas grimaced as he tracked in rain water.

'_I hope it doesn't warp the-'_

"You wouldn't mind giving me a towel?" he said turning the flashlight off.

"S-Sure" the blonde pushed his thoughts away and went around the corner to a hallway closet, wondering just who had called the cops. He pulled it open and grabbed a fluffy towel, pulling it out he jogged back to see the man looking around.

"Nice place you got here" he commented taking the towel. "Thanks"

"Yeah, it suits me" the blonde replied and watched the man wipe at his shoulders. The red head walked forward and Roxas flipped more lights on as they went. The man continued to look around and soon they were in the kitchen.

Roxas leaned against the island of his good sized kitchen. The officer was opening some of the lower cupboards. He couldn't help but to stare at the slim hips and nicely rounded ass that was just sticking in the air. Biting his lip he smiled and got up from the island.

"You know what _Officer _Axel" the blonde whispered. The red head stood up and eyed the blonde who was slowly walking towards him. He could see the blondes eyes looking him over thoroughly.

"What?" he asked turning toward the smaller man, pulling the towel from his shoulders.

"I'm kinda lonely…. Just being here by myself… in this big old house" he whispered stopping about three feet from the man.

"Really? Well maybe, I can keep you company" Axel purred looking the blonde over. Roxas smiled and watched as the red head ripped off his hat, unruly hair popping out.

The blonde acted just as fast, hands coming to pull his own shirt off, he heard the buttons of Axel's regulation shirt pop and just as soon as the fabric left the blondes body his lips were attacked by the red heads. A low feral growl vibrated through the red heads throat and he delved his tongue into the younger mans mouth. The blonde moaned and he reached up to tunnel his fingers through the mans hair. Axel smirked into the kiss, tongues dueing in slick combat and he picked the younger man up, grabbing the shorter mans ass he sat him atop the island of the kitchen. Roxas wrapped his legs tightly around the red heads waist, hands coming to trail over the others rain dampened skin. Cold to the touch but it was warmed quickly by the younger mans touch.

The red haired cop ground his hips up against the blondes. Their lips parted for a moment as the red head jumped up to crawl on top of the willing blonde. The younger man eagerly let the red head settle between his legs. The needy rolling of Roxas's hips becoming more demanding and Axel reached down to easily shove a hand underneath younger mans pants.

Roxas whimpered when he felt one of the mans hands slip underneath his pajama bottoms. The insistent hand curled around his already hard cock and started to pump. Roxas moaned into their kiss, arching off the marble top to get more of the gesture. Axel smirked and removed his hand, pausing from their kiss to rip the younger mans pant off. The blonde hissed as his hot skin met cold marble.

Axel purred and started down at his own pants. The blonde smirked as the officer tugged and threw his pants off to the kitchen floor. The weighted down clothing clattering to the ground. The red head recaptured the blondes lips in a fierce kiss. Roxas pulled the red head closer, and he whimpered a little when Axel pressed a finger into him. His body tensed at the painful penetration.

"Shit, where's-"

The blonde panted for breath and he pointed to a drawer next to the sink. The red head pulled away and was quick to pull open and rummage through the drawer. He smirked when he found the bottle and jumped back up on the island. Roxas felt his breath even as he watched the red head squeeze it into his palm. Their eyes met and Axel winked as he spread the cold liquid over his aching erection.

Tossing the bottle aside he leaned back down to kiss the blonde and try again. The blonde was more receiving this time as the red head slipped a finger in, slicking the younger mans insides. Roxas whined, wanting more and Axel pressed another finger in. The red head trailed kisses along the blondes neck, paying attention to the heated skin. After the brief feeling of three fingers Roxas felt them pull away and the lawman gripped his hips.

Their tongues met in a slick dance and the red head entered him with a ferocious thrust. The blonde moaned, arching off the marble, panting for breath as Axel hit his prostate. Crushing their lips back together Roxas ground his hips up against Axel's. The man groaned and fed the younger mans urge. Pulling out he thrust back in viciously, hitting the blondes spot again. He continued the savage rhythm, Roxas meeting him with his own thrusts.

Pleasure clouded his mind and he panted helplessly into their staggered kiss. The euphoric feeling coursed through his body, the desire to go higher and higher rising. both climbing to their peaks rapidly. The marble underneath the blondes body had grown warm and his skin prickled as he arched away, cold air embracing hot skin. He could feel the pressure growing fast and a keening moan ripped from his throat when one of the red heads hands came to wrap around his length. He continued to moan breathlessly as the mans hand pumped mercilessly.

His body wound tight fast and he couldn't take anymore. Breaking their kiss, hands fisting almost painfully in red hair and came hard into the mans hand. Axel gave a low growling moan as the younger mans orgasm wrecked his body. The small muscle clenched around him ruthlessly. He moaned with a thrust and came deep inside the blonde. Roxas panted for breath as he let his body relax against the warmed marble top. Axel rested his head against the crook of the blondes neck, catching his breath.

"Next time-" the blonde looked into the red heads eyes as he leaned up to pull out of the boy. Both groaning from the loss of contact. "think of a better excuse" the blonde whispered.

Axel smirked "I got into your house didn't I?" he purred leaning down to give the blonde a lazy kiss.

"True" Roxas replied smirking. "Where the hell did you get that costume anyway?" he laughed breathily.

The red head scoffed "Believe it or not, Demyx bought it for me"

Roxas laughed "Well then, lets go take a shower, what do you say constable?"

The red head laughed and helped the blonde down, both content in the satisfying thrill of role playing.

* * *

sigh, I know, I know, I prolly shouldn't feed these stupid ideas and type them out. Let along put it up on the internet... but then where would you guys get quick smexy akuroku? lol, hope it wasn't to lame, it was just an idea but I really wanted to type it out lol. But hey, who doesn't want Axel, clad in an officer's outfit, show up at their door? I'd certainly let him enter heh heh :wink wink: :nudge nudge: X3 XDDD


	2. Love Planet

pairings: AxelxRoxas

disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, not even Roxas's awesome boots XD

********

(A/N) well, well, well, number two in the random series of promiscuous meetings of the two. This one came to me shortly after I had gone to class, lol, and I was like, hmmmmm, that would be a fun one to write about XDDD. I really should be doing homework not uploading PWP, sigh, my mind works better after writing it thought :snort: I'm just crazy like that XDD.

Oh! Btw, when Axel mentions the name of the place they're at, does anyone know what game it's from!! X3 I'm not sure if its in any others but if you've played the game you'd know... I'm not sure if that sentence made sense lol. It's a freaking awesome game!! The game itself is the third in a series of four at the moment. The fourth game has yet to come out but you can put it on hold! I'd love to get the fourth game X3. The main character is so smexy. Anyway, ignore my mindless rambling if you want but here it be peeps, numba 2!! (in all its perverted glory lol)

* * *

The blonde felt his heart pounding in his chest as he stood quietly against the pole of the small room. He had been scheduled to do a private performance. Now he was just waiting, clad in short shorts, which were basically a scrap of fabric. Being as short as he was he preferred to wear boots and not high heels. He wore a tank top, the room itself was at least seventy degrees and he wondered if the manager had turned it up just to torture him. He heard the tell tale sound of keys in the lock of the door and straightened himself. The door opened, words were exchanged between two people, one the manager and the other, he couldn't place it but it sounded oddly familiar. He glanced around the room a moment. Plush, deep red couches lined the wall of the small circular room. Black cushions were tossed carelessly. The stage itself was about two feet off the ground and the pole extended up from the stage to the ceiling. The door closed and he looked back over, his heart skipped a beat when he saw who it was.

A tall crimson haired man was standing at the door. Hands on his hips as he looked up at the blonde, a cocky smirk on his lips. Apple green eyes were narrowed and the blonde swallowed thickly. Low, cheesy music played from unseen speakers.

"A-Axel" he whispered.

The red head moved with grace to come and sit down on the extended cushion. "Hey there Roxas" he replied reclining back, placing a leg over the other.

A dark blush stained the boys cheeks as Axel looked him over, slowly. "Wh-What're you doing here?"

"What? You mean here at Love Planet? Or here in this room?" he asked his voice was smooth like silk and sent a shiver down Roxas's spine.

"Why are you here in this room?" Roxas asked a little more boldly.

A slow devious smile spread across the mans lips and he continued to look Roxas over "I'm here, because I paid for you. I'm here, because I want to see you dance. I'm here…." his eyes flicked up to Roxas's. "because you're mine for the night" he whispered huskily and Roxas visibly shuddered.

"How did you know find out I work-"

"Aren't you supposed to be dancing?" Axel purred and Roxas blushed, with a stiff nod, listening for a moment to the music before facing the pole.

His eyes were locked on Axel's never leaving the red heads gaze. He started slowly, hands wrapped around the pole, gently sliding down it, giving all the hints of naughty thoughts. It was different to dance in front of somebody he knew. Especially the red head who was sitting mere feet away from him. The two were close friends and Roxas had always been fond of the man. Needless to say the numerous wet dreams he had, had of the red head were proof enough that it went deeper. But, now that the red head was here, in the room, it all seemed to fly out the window. It was him and a client now, and he had to dance for his client.

Axel watched quietly as the blonde continued to promiscuously rub against the pole. He had only found out about the boy's job from a very tipsy Hayner while at a party. At first he had been surprised to find out about it. But when he delved deeper he found out it was true. It was just too good to resist. Over the couple years they had known each other, he had become more then fond of the blonde. Now it was like living a fantasy.

There he was, just dripping in sin as he danced against the pole. The shorts not making his situation any better. Axel could do almost nothing but stare, amused at the faint blush on the blondes cheeks. How he wanted to touch, to feel and stroke the boys bare skin. To express how much he really loved the blonde. But it seemed that not even shortly after the boy started he was already hot and wanting more then just to watch. His pants were uncomfortably tight and his hands clenched anxiously as he watched.

A chill went down Roxas's spine as he glanced into Axel's eyes. There was nothing but pure hunger and desire in them. For a moment he hesitated but slid from the pole to the stage and then to the ground. The red head raised an eyebrow and watched the boy's movements.

"Lap dance?" Roxas whispered, azure eyes lazily looking the red head over.

Axel narrowed his eyes, looking the boy over and subconsciously licked his lips. Roxas felt his heart beat faster. "Yeah" he whispered.

Roxas flicked his eyes over Axel briefly, noting the mans apparent arousal. With fluid movements he slid onto the red heads lap, their eyes locking. Axel gave a low growl when the boy ground his hips down in a sharp roll. Roxas bit his lip as he watched pleasure flit across the mans face. There was power in his actions and he gave a long languid roll electing another moan. But it just didn't seem enough, he hesitated but leaned down and Axel met him in a bruising kiss. Roxas wasn't so careful this time and he ground his hips viciously against Axel, he himself was already becoming aroused. Just the way the red head had been staring at him was lust inspiring.

Axel growled and gripped the boys hips, rolling up against him, the friction not enough. He slipped his hands under the boys tank top and Roxas moaned. The touches seemed to have been long needed as they explored eagerly. Pausing for a moment to tug the boys tank top off the blonde panted for breath and locked their lips once more. Small moans slipping from his lips as their erections rubbed. He reached up to burrow fingers into fiery locks. Axel let a low moan out, he wanted more then this. Hands slid down the blondes sides and came around to start at the boys shorts. Roxas's hips involuntarily bucked against the mans hands and he moaned.

The red head nipped the blondes lip, gaining entrance quickly, their tongues met in a forceful union. With finesse he undid the boys pants and Roxas made a noise and in his own desire reached down to fumble with Axel's as he continued to get lost in their kiss. Axel purred and helped the blonde, with a shift of bodies and pants their clothes were discarded to the ground. Hot skin met hot skin and Roxas shuddered. He blushed slightly when he felt one of the red heads hands come to wrap around his length. A small whimper escaped his lips as Axel pumped his hand, the blonde bucked his hips, moaning into their kiss. Axel was relishing in the experience of having the blonde withering in pleasure on top of him.

Roxas let a string of moans fall from his lips before Axel pulled away, he whined in protest but was silenced when a couple of fingers were slipped in between his rosy lips. "Suck" he whispered huskily.

The blonde complied, paying slick attention to the digits. Running his tongue all along the sensitive skin electing a low groan from the red head. But the fingers were soon pulled away and replaced by lips. The blonde kissed back but made a squeaking noise when a finger slid into him. He gasped for a breath and broke their kiss to press his forehead against Axel's. The red head muttered a sorry but Roxas shook his head.

"It's alright" the blonde breathed, letting himself relax a moment before Axel pressed another slick digit in. The feeling was foreign but Roxas accepted it, wincing as the red head worked to stretch him. He gripped Axel's shoulders tightly as he tried to even his breathing.

Axel pressed a few kisses to the blondes lips and slid the third in. Roxas gasped and shuddered at the intrusion. Biting his lip he looked up to Axel's eyes. The red head smirked "It gets better" he whispered, the blonde nodded.

The red head pulled his hand away, Roxas shivering slightly. Axel kissed the blonde once more and gripped the blondes hips, with assistance from the boy it was easy to position the blonde. Roxas hesitated and looked up into Axel's eyes, a reassuring glow to them. "I'll go slo-nnggh" Roxas dropped his waist taking the red head deep within him.

Roxas let a wild moan rip from his throat, mixed with pain and pleasure. A violent shudder ran through the blondes body and he panted for breath. Axel groaned, stilling himself within in the boy. The blonde rested his head in the crook of Axel's neck. The red head brought his hands back to rub gently at the boys back.

"You didn't have to do that" he chuckled.

"I wanted to" the blonde unconsciously clenched his muscles when the red head shifted, Axel groaned and kissed the boy.

"Can I move?" he muttered against the boys lips.

The blonde nodded, reaching back to fist his hands in the back of the couch, his insides burned but he wanted to experience it. Axel gripped the boys hips, together Roxas lifted hips, shuddering at the movement. The blonde was quick to just thrust back down, a sudden wave of pleasure washing over his body as together they struck his prostate. Axel groaned and Roxas was fast to slid back up his aching erection. But as the boy made for a downward thrust Axel met him with a thrust of his own and Roxas gave a loud gasping moan.

The blondes virgin muscles clenched around the red head tightly in pleasure and it wasn't long till they were rocking in a steady pace. The blondes moans muffled by Axel's lips crushed against his own. The new and exhilarating feeling filled the blonde up. It was amazing and he just wanted more. Every time his prostate was hit he gripped the couch, the pressure welling in his lower abdomen.

Axel was lost in the feeling, the boys tight heat engulfed him and he moaned. Reaching around to once more grasp the blondes precum slicked erection. Roxas moaned into their broken kiss, the dueling pleasures clouded his mind and he just kept going. It fueled him to move and gasp in breaths. Bodies slicked with sweat, little thought went into what they did. The desire washed over them, both rising to climaxes fast with battling moans.

Ecstasy swelled in both, pushing them over the edge. The combined feeling of both heat and pleasure sent them to their peaks. Roxas coming hard into the red heads hand, a keening moan fell from his lips and he shuddered with the orgasm. Axel on the receiving end of it as it shook through the blondes body and into his own. The virgin muscles clenched around him and the pressure that had built exploded. Mashing their lips he came deep inside the boys willing body. Gasps and shivers wrecked their bodies as they sat in silence. Axel pressing light kisses against the boys neck. Feeling his quickened pulse slow, his breath evening out.

"My boss is guna be pissed" Roxas muttered breathlessly.

The red head scoffed nipping softly making Roxas smile. "Just tell him... you got excited" he whispered.

Roxas blushed "That's a lame excuse for-"

"For something I've been wanting to do for a long time" Axel finished his sentence.

The blonde sighed "I'm not guna be able to work after this am I?"

Axel laughed "Probably not"

* * *

Once again I fill the internet with PWP, lol, this one actually had kind of a base line to it XDDD. But none the less hope you enjoyed the image of Roxas dancing on a pole X3333. If I owned KH I'd totally make that into a side quest lol lmao. Then you'd have to go through tests and become the best stripper you could be!! As Roxas no less XDDD. Well I thank you for reading meh perverted thoughts!! I need to get a better outlet for being punished lol. None the less, hope you enjoyed.


	3. Blood Bath

pairings: AxelxRoxas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, I haven't even been to a rave yet XP, I would like to go though lol.

**(A/N) sigh, don't kill meh b/c there isn't a sex scene but I got the idea from Blade the other day. So its all based off of that and I stuck Axel and Roxas into the mix X3. So enjoy the vampireness of it all!! None the less, when I'm able to fully get a hold of my laptop I shall update my other stories!! For now enjoy my random one shots of the two. Vampires rock out loud!!**

* * *

The life of vampires is both a mysterious and unknown one. But for some of the more younger vampires, getting out and walking among the humans at night was an amusing thing in itself. But the younger vampires themselves soon found common interests and soon there were such things as 'Blood Baths' were invented. Where at certain places in towns the young vampires would gather, somewhere deep underground in secret. With pounding music and little room to sit down. Much like a rave, but there was always a catch to the clubs. Hence the name.

Roxas's back was pressed up firmly against the red head's chest. There was little hesitation and Roxas felt himself sink into the powerful beats of the music. He felt Axel's hands ghost along his sides then come to rest at his hips. Their bodies surged with the music and Roxas felt some kind of fluttering in his chest. It may have been nothing but he pressed deeper against his lover.

He raised his arms and rested them against the red heads shoulders. Letting the green eyed vampire take dominance, the mans hands gripped his hips a little tighter as they continued to dance. The resonating quick beats pounded through his chest, a chill went down his spine as he felt warm breath slide along the back of his neck. Sharp fangs coming to ghost along skin as if in attempt to lightly mark. But it was soon gone and before Roxas knew it Axel had spun him around and the blonde was arching against him. The quick beats giving little time for his mind to register what was happening and he was grinding and arching against the red head. Little thought went into much of what happened on the dance floor. Whether it was to dance provocatively or to switch to the next partner. Deciding if the person you were dancing with was even worth your time, those who did put thought into their actins, soon found themselves subconscious and shy. Those kinds of thoughts rarely crossed Roxas's mind while he was on the dance floor. Just the urge to move filled him and he fed the urge.

There seemed to be little to no self consciousness between the two lovers and Roxas was fast to press his body even closer to Axel's. Everyone was just lost in the hypnotic music. Personal bubbles were popped and skin was left bare for passing touches. A chill went down Roxas's spine when he felt the red head slide a hand around to press flat against the small of his back. The blonde lost himself in it all, not giving any attention to the other hand that came to tangle gently in his spiked locks. Or the sudden fact that their faces had grown closer. His blue eyes flicked up to Axel's and he couldn't help but stare into the mans eyes. The music seemed to get louder and the bodies seemed to surged upward, reaching for something. They parted for a moment to look up, the first drops hitting their cheeks.

A slow smile spread across Axel's lips, gleaming fangs poked out and he looked down to Roxas. The blonde smiled, the droplets increased and the sound of the moving mass of vampires increased. Screams of pleasure and need rose up as a down pour of red liquid drenched their bodies. Roxas reached up, pulling his lover back down and their lips met. The erotic taste of blood on their lips and tongues met in a blood soaked dance. Bodies pressed tightly, clothes weighed down by blood and the blonde pushed further against him. The vampires around them joined in similar gestures.

Roxas felt the mans lips stray away from his own, licking along the side of his jaw. The blondes reacted instinctively, turning his head he exposed the blood covered skin. Axel licked slowly, fangs slicking along the skin for a moment before piercing. Roxas moaned at the gesture, droplets of blood covering his palette and he wrapped his arms around his lover. The red head bit deeper and harder, the blonde withered in his arms, the pleasurable gesture coursed through his body. It was a thing in itself that they couldn't get closer then this. But it didn't matter, they loved each other. One hundred and fifty years and counting.

The blonde shuddered as his lovers hands slipped under his blood soaked shirt, nails leaving trails of bare skin. Eyelashes fluttered as the torrent of blood ceased to small light showers and he slid his fingers through Axel's hair. Fingers slipping through the blood soaked tresses and he bent his neck. Feeling the mans fangs move inside his skin sent a shiver through his body. Opening his mouth, fangs poised threateningly he bit down into his lover. Axel growled in pleasure and bit hard into the younger mans neck, Roxas in turn doing the same. Small groans escaped from the smaller vampires mouth as his lover continued to trail hands over familiar territory.

His lovers blood spilled onto his tongue, the familiar taste filled his senses. It didn't matter if all they could have were affectionate gestures, just as long as they were together. Living their life with one another, an assured fact that it would be for decades to come. Just the moments they spent together could be remembered for their life time. Each a treasure in itself. Roxas was first to pull out, he licked the skin, tasting both his lovers blood and the blood from the showers. Axel pulled away, licking the small wounds. It was a silent agreement and they met in a kiss. Tongues slicking across the other, tasting their blood, relishing in the comfort of knowing nothing could tear them apart

The blonde pulled away "Want to go walk on the beach?" he muttered against his lovers lips.

Axel smiled "Moonlit walk? With you? Anytime" he whispered nipping the younger mans bottom lip, tongue coming out to flick along the soft, blood stained skin. Roxas smiled and with another kiss both made for the exit of the underground club. Dodging through masses of bodies mashed together. Escaping out of the club to spend more moments together. Moments that would turn into memories, moments that would be remembered for decades to come.

* * *

so, who doesn't love vampires? I know its short but I really wanted to do a quick vampire one. None the less my peeps, believe!! Vampires are out there!! I'm sure they are!! lol hope you enjoyed!!


	4. Handcuffs

pairings: AxelxRoxas

disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, not even a pair of handcuffs!! XD

**(A/N) once again I must type this up in a snap on another computer XP. I'm so used to my own, has anyone noticed that some websites look different on different computers?? I certainly hav! lol my story got all rearranged when I tried to mail it to myself so I could edit it at school. So when I got it, it was all fucked up and that pissed me off XP. But after quick copy and pasting and putting things where they belong here it be!! Sensual number 4!!**

* * *

Roxas quietly cursed his boyfriend's brother as he climbed the steps up to his lovers bedroom. Just what was so important that he had to be called over at 7:00 in the morning, by Reno no less. After a fitful time getting up, catching a ride on the tram and entering the red heads house, he found no red head. Said red head was no where in sight, so next best thing? His room. Roxas muttered curses as he finally climbed the last step and walked down the quiet hallway. It wasn't till he reached his boyfriends door did he hear any kind of life within the household. A voice drifted to his ears as he stood outside the closed door. He strained to hear it, he caught words but they didn't really mean anything to him. Grabbing the handle he turned it and walked in, only to stop dead in his tracks.

Laying splayed out on his bed was none other then the red head himself. Axel was glaring at him, his hands were handcuffed to the bed post as were his ankles. At least he was dressed. The odd thing was, a large strip of duct tape was over his mouth, the red head was trying to say something but Roxas was still trying to make sense of why his boyfriend was cuffed to the bed. Axel was pulling at the cuffs, pointing behind him. Roxas raised an eyebrow and looked into the hallway. Axel gave an annoyed grunt and pointed again.

"Axel, why are you handcuffed?" the blonde asked then found the stupidity in his own question remembering the duct tape.

The red head growled, eyebrows drawing together in anger as he continued to point and try to say something.

"Yes Axel, yes, I will get you out of them" Roxas sighed letting go of the handle and walking forward. Axel pulled at the cuffs and Roxas hesitated. What was wrong?

An amused purring laugh sounded from behind the blonde and the door slammed shut. Roxas screamed whipping around to see an older red head lunging for him. He tried to scramble back but was caught by the wrist, spun back around, said wrist wrenched up against his back and he yelped.

"Wh-What the fuck!?" Roxas screamed at Axel. His boyfriend rolled his eyes, saying something muffled and Roxas figured he had said something to the effect of 'Told you to watch out'.

Reno laughed "He's tied up because I put him there" he laughed. Roxas raised an eyebrow staring at his boyfriend and Axel nodded with an annoyed glare at his brother.

"So now what?" Roxas asked looking at his boyfriend, finding a little amusement in his predicament but didn't show it.

Roxas felt Reno lean down and felt his warm breath slid across his neck, sending a chill run down his spine. Axel growled threateningly pulling at the cuffs.

"Oh settle down" Reno laughed. "I'm not going to do anything to him... he's going to be doing things to you" he purred and Roxas blushed. Axel raised an eyebrow then glared, saying something but it was too muffled to understand.

"What?" the blonde squeaked looking over his shoulder at a smirking Reno.

"What? Never heard about spicing things up?" he laughed, Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but why now, wh-what? I-" Roxas asked looking back to Axel who shrugged.

Reno shrugged back "I was bored, saw the handcuffs and thought to myself 'wouldn't it be funny if my brother was locked up and his boyfriend could do _anything _to him?'"

The blonde gave a confused look "What!?" the blonde asked shaking his head looking back over his shoulder. "Are you sick in the head or something?"

The older red head raised an eyebrow "Too scared hmmm?" he asked his green eyes flicking over to Axel.

"No-I, it's stupid" Roxas said looking over to Axel and laughed. The younger red head was flipping his older brother off.

Reno shrugged and let the boy go and sighed "No fun at all" he dug in his jacket pocket while Roxas rubbed at his wrist. "Here".

Roxas turned back and something was shoved into his hand. "Do what you will then" he said with a sly smile and turned on his heel to leave the room. Shutting the door behind him.

The blonde looked into his hand, the older red head had placed a key into his hand. He figured it was for the cuffs and he turned around. Axel spotted the key in the boy's hands and gave a noise of relief. Roxas walked over stuffing the thing into his pocket and reached down to take an edge of the duct tape. The red heads eyebrows shot up and he started to say something but in a flash Roxas ripped it off. Axel grit his teeth, eyes watering at the pain. Roxas balled the tape up and tossed it to the ground.

"My brother is a sick bastard" Axel said pulling at the handcuffs.

Roxas snorted "For a second I thought he was going to rape me or something" he laughed and Axel rolled his eyes.

"If he even touched you I'd rip these things off" he growled. "You gonna get me out of these?" he asked.

The blonde didn't respond looking his boyfriend over. He wore a white t-shirt with black pajama pants. "Roxas?" the red head asked licking his lips, he could taste the glue residue on them.

"You know" the blonde started looking back into Axel's questioning green eyes.

"What?"

"He's right"

Axel raised an eyebrow "About what?"

"We need to spice things up" he stated bluntly digging for the key in his pocket and tossing it to the ground. Axel swallowed thickly as he watched the blonde look him over once more.

"You're agreeing with him?" he asked hoarsely. "I thought we-"

"Having sex in public areas is hardly spicing things up. More like we're gonna catch gonorrhea or go to jail for indecent exposure" Roxas said flatly.

"Well ex-cuse me!" he said and watched as the blonde took his shoes off, coming over to climb onto the bed, straddling his boyfriends waist and Axel smirked.

"What cha gonna do blondie?"

Roxas smiled, placing his hands on Axel's chest he leaned down to kiss the red head. Axel leaned up into it, tongues coming out to greet each over for the first time that day. The blonde pulled away suddenly and Axel leaned back against his pillow to watch the blonde reached down. Hands dragging along his chest then coming back up, bringing his nightshirt with them. The red head shivered at the cold air that settled on his skin, but enjoyed the gesture none the less. Roxas smirked as he flicked his eyes briefly to Axel's then down to his lover chest. Strong and slender he leaned down. A pink, glistening tongue slid out to flick teasingly at a taut nipple. Axel made a low noise, Roxas smiled dragging his tongue over the sensitive flesh, Axel shivered and the boy chuckled looking back up to his lover.

"Tease" Axel breathed.

The blonde wrinkled his nose and laughed "Not having fun?" he asked sweetly, hips coming to roll down. The red heads hips bucked up in response and expectancy.

"Maybe" he purred and Roxas came back to kiss off the smirk from his lips. Roxas moaned a little as the red head continued to grind against him, the gentle friction was innocent at best.

The blonde broke the kiss to gasp for air, it was more needy now, hands placed firmly on either side of Axel's chest he rolled his hips down. Biting his lip to stifle moans but he couldn't stop them from slipping out though. Axel gave a growl, leaning back up, using the cuffs as leverage he kissed the blonde. A deep passionate kiss that was interrupted slightly by their incessant rocking. Arousals rubbing roughly against each other within in coarse clothing.

Roxas moaned as he rocked heavily into his lover, desperately seeking more contact. Breaking their staggered kiss to gasp for air he shuddered as Axel bucked his hips against his own. Loving the feeling of it all. Face flushed he glanced down to his lover underneath him. The red heads eyes met his own, teeth gritted as he continued to grind against Roxas. A small smile edged the blondes lips as he slowed his hips, kissing his boyfriend once more.

Axel gave a low purring growl, the boys sudden slow downward strokes were driving him insane. He wanted the blonde to go faster, to drive both of them to release hard and fast. He wanted to get rid of the pressure welling in his lower abdomen. The metal cuffs clinked as he strained against them to drive up against the boy. He looked up and a shiver went down his spine. The blondes glassy blue eyes met his own, glazed over in a dark lustful need. Rosy lips parted to let pants in and moans out.

The blonde needed more, he got rid of the slow strokes, meeting the red head in a faster pace he let a throaty moan out at the intense and pinpointed pleasure. Leaning back down to kiss Axel, needing just that more contact to push him further. Tongues came to slide along the other, familiar territory once more explored as they rocked just that much faster. Roxas could feel it, that tensing of muscles as he felt it coming fast.

"A-Axel!" he moaned, the vocalization of euphoria swept through the red head to his groin.

With a rather rough rock of hips both felt their orgasm wreck their bodies. The hot ecstasy washed over their bodies and Roxas gasped out, shuddering in pleasure. He tried to keep himself up but collapsed against his lovers heaving chest. Axel shivered from the small after shocks as their bodies rubbed slightly. Their breaths finally evening out and Roxas propped his chin up on the red heads chest, meeting his boyfriends eyes.

"So-" Axel muttered as the blonde leaned up the short way to press their lips together.

"Hmm?"

"How 'bout next time you be in the cuffs?" he purred with a smile. Roxas laughed kissing the red head again.

"We'll see" he muttered closing his eyes, feeling sleep tug at his mind.

"What? Not going to un-cuff me?"

"Mmmm, when I wake up" Roxas muttered and Axel laughed. The sound making a smile spread along the blondes lips but it faded soon and Axel relaxed with a laugh.

* * *

hoho ho yeah, who doesn't love handcuffs?? Especially when they're used on Axel X3 ;3. lol Reno made an appearance!! Hope you enjoyed peeps!!


	5. Spontaneous

pairings: AxelxRoxas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

**(A/N) sigh, I was so bored over the weekend that this weird little thing spilled onto the page from my perverted mind lol. I did this pretty quickly so it's probably not all fantastic in the grammatical factor or plot but I figured I'd put it up for the heck of it lol. So hope ya enjoy XDDDD**

* * *

Roxas hesitated slightly as he sat on the couch, glancing at the clock on the wall. Since he had gotten home he had, had this feeling welling up inside of him. He just wanted so badly to be touched by the one person he loved. He just felt so, fucking, horny! He just wanted to do something kinky before Axel got home, but what!? He looked over at the clock again, Axel would be home in less then five minutes. He glanced at the front door, should he do it? His heart beat a little faster, oh yeah, he wanted to do it. Getting up he proceeded to strip down, leaving his clothes in a heap on the floor. It was just one of those days! Glancing at the door it was exhilarating to say the least, he almost couldn't wait for Axel to walk in.

A slight smile crossed his lips as he crawled back on to the couch. It was just so spontaneous! Axel wouldn't even see it coming. Roxas blushed slightly as he knelt on the couch, ass toward the front door, he just felt some sort of giddiness inside. Reaching down he briefly stroked himself, feeling that urge swell a little more. God, he just wanted to feel it, swiftly coating a couple fingers in saliva he gingerly pressed a finger into his entrance. The sudden desire to just feel Axel inside of him bubbled up, all he could do was keep asking himself whether he was crazy or not for doing this. Stretching with care he groaned slightly at the feel, it was an awkward angle to do it from but he succeeded none the less.

A side of him was seriously contemplating grabbing his clothes and throwing them on. The other part was screaming for him to just let his perverse side out! Change back into clothes? Or go naked? Change ba- the sound of keys in the lock alerted the blonde. Too late. Swallowing hard with a slight smile he looked over his shoulder to the door to see Axel walk in.

"Hey Roxas I'm hooooo hoo ho" the red head stopped dead in the door way, eyes presented with a very full moon in the middle of his living room.

"Axel" the blonde whined "get over here and fuck me" going out on a limb the blonde wriggled his ass a little giving the red head a pleading look.

The sound of keys falling to the floor and the door slamming was all the warning Roxas got before Axel pounced. The couch shifted and Roxas shivered at the feel of Axel's clothed crotch pressed against his ass.

"What the hell prompted this!?" Axel asked with a slight smile as he leaned forward to kiss the blonde.

Roxas smirked "Ask questions later" he growled rubbing back against the red head. Axel smirked as he pulled off his jacket, rubbing back into the blonde electing a whine from the younger man.

"Well alright then" he said with eagerness as he felt himself already growing hard fast. He didn't know what had gotten into Roxas but he sure as hell wasn't going to pass this up!

The blonde couldn't help the sly smirk that lifted his lips as Axel practically ripped his clothes off, but it disappeared the second he felt skin on skin contact.

"Did you stretch?" Axel asked leaning down to mash their lips together for some simple contact.

"Yes now hurry up and get in there" Roxas growled and nipped Axel's bottom lip.

It didn't take long for Axel to take up on that command and Roxas visibly shuddered when he felt the head of Axel's erection enter him.

"Nnngh, come on Axel" the blonde moaned "Fuck me hard!"

Axel grinned, he was liking this side of Roxas thoroughly at the moment and with a swift thrust he buried himself deep inside the blonde. Hitting Roxas's prostate the younger man moaned, hips rolling back against Axel's urging him to continue.

"Oh god, I want you to fuck me so hard Axel!" the blonde cried hips bucking against the red head's and Axel moaned.

"Jeez Roxas, you're so fucking eager today!" but he easily complied, take a firm grip on the blondes hips he drew out, electing a whine from the blonde before roughly thrusting back in.

Roxas threw his head back, hands gripping the couch as he moaned "Yes! Oh god yes Axel!" he whined as the red head thrust back again and again just as hard.

Axel moaned along with the blonde, boy was he loving this, especially how Roxas was just moaning all over the place.

"Harder,fuck me harder Axel!" the blonde cried meeting the red head's powerful thrust with his own, the sound of skin meeting skin joined the sound of both the men's moans.

"Unn Roxas you horny bastard I am" the red head snapped being particularly rough on the next thrust. Every time hitting the blondes prostate with forceful accuracy.

"Axel! Ah! Come on, come deep inside of me!" Roxas whimpered as he brought a hand down to stroke at his own neglected member.

The red head moaned "You know the fuck I will" he growled, it all happened so fast. In a fit of pleasure and desire both reached their peaks violently, climaxing together both let out keening moans. Axel grit his teeth as the small muscles clamped harshly around him, he thrust once more and came deep inside the younger man.

Roxas shuddered and moaned as he came in thick white ropes into his hand. Both panting severely, air being consumed in heavy breaths Axel collapsed on top of the blonde. Roxas groaned and succumbed to the extra weight, letting himself be sandwiched into the couch. A minute of breaths calming and Axel slowly removed himself, a whine rising from Roxas but the blonde didn't object any more.

The red head settled himself behind Roxas on the couch, sighing he ran a hand through his hair.

"Just what that hell was that about?" he asked, exhaustion lacing through his voice.

The blonde gave a soft laugh "I don't know. I really just wanted you to fuck me" he admitted with a shrug and Axel scoffed, pressing a kiss to the blondes shoulder.

"I'm not sure if you know, but it was pretty hot to walk in and see you naked"

Roxas laughed "This is so not happening again"

"Damn straight, just what do you think would've happened if I had a friend with me?" Axel asked with a laugh.

The blonde chuckled "Then we probably would've had a threesome"

Axel raised an eyebrow "Really!?" there was a hint of perverse hope in his voice. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"As if. Now get up, we need to wash the cushions and I need a shower"

The red head laughed getting up after the blonde. "You know I really think we should try that threesome thing"

Roxas glared at him and yanked one of the cushions off the couch "Not in your dreams you pervert"

Axel smirked "Look who's talking" and with that he was promptly smacked over the head with the back of the cushion and met with his full moon walking away. A playful smile crossed his lips and he chased after.

* * *

lol, there's my quickly typed up sexual short story thingy majig XDDDDD


	6. Banana Pancakes

pairings: AxelxRoxas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

**(A/N) its not smexy but its FLUFF!! All inspired by the song "Banana pancakes" by Jack Johnson. If you've heard it then you know the lyrics, but I'll put them up for everyones benefit! It may not follow the song exactly but the whole drabble will be comprised around the lyrics.**

Can't you see that its just raining  
Ain't no need to go outside  
But baby, you hardly even notice  
When I try to show you  
song is meant to keep ya  
from doing what your supposed to  
Like waking up to early  
Maybe we can sleep in  
Ill make you banana pancakes  
pretend like its the weekend now

And we can pretend it all the time  
Can't you see that its just raining  
Ain't no need to go outside

But just maybe, laka ukulele  
Momma made a baby  
Really don't mind the practice  
Cause you're my little lady  
lady lady love me  
Cause I love to lay here lazy  
We could close the curtains  
Pretend like there's no world outside

And we could pretend it all the time  
Can't you see that its just raining  
Ain't no need to go outside  
Ain't no need ain't no need Mmmm  
MMmmm  
Can't you see can't you see  
Rain all day  
And I don't mind

The telephone is singing  
Ringing its to early  
Don't pick it up  
We don't to we got everything  
We need right here  
And everything we need is enough  
Just so easy  
When the whole world fits inside of your arms  
Don't really need to pay attention to the alarm  
Wake up slow, yeah wake up slow  
You hardly even notice  
When I try to show you this  
Song is meant to keep ya  
From doing what your supposed to  
Like waking up too early  
Maybe we can sleep in  
I'll make you banana pancakes  
Pretend like its the weekend now

And we could pretend it all the time  
Can't you see that its just raining  
Ain't no need to go outside  
Ain't no need ain't no need  
Rain all day and I really really really don't mind  
Can't you see can't you see  
You gotta wake up slow.

* * *

Axel woke slowly to the sound of rain, plopping against the sky light window. Fat droplets that slithered down the glass and off to join the others. Keeping his eyes closed he contemplated the fact of whether to get up or not. That is, until he felt a warm body beside him move. He opened his eyes, the lights were off but dim light filtered through grey clouds through the window above them. Looking up he studied the clouds for a moment. A mix of white and black, a neutral color that looked a little sad too. The body next to him moved again and a smile edged his lips. Slowly, malachite eyes drifted down to be presented with a head of fluffy blonde spikes. A wave of pure bliss washed over him and he felt his heart swell up with love. This was how he woke up every morning. With that mop of blonde hair poking out from under their white creamy comforter, his lovers body pressed closely to his own. It was like a slice of heaven meant purely for him.

Black eyelashes fluttered briefly and Roxas opened his eyes. blinking the sleep away he was met with the sight of his lovers bare chest. He smiled momentarily before tugging the comforter down and looking up. Axel had a goofy smile on as he watched his favorite blonde wake. The young man yawned and stretched, his arms straighten around on either side of Axel's chest. He nuzzled the mans chest briefly, electing a low chuckle before decidedly making to get up. Pulling the blanket down Roxas sat up, he had to get ready for classes, but an warm hand around his arm stopped him from escaping the bed.

"Ain't no need to go outside, can't you see it raining?" Axel mumbled tiredly pulling the boy back into the bed and into his chest. Roxas smiled, glancing up at their digital clock that indicated in fuzzy red numbers it was half past 6'o'clock.

"I need to get up Axel, I have college classes and you have work" but he was only met with a grunt and his lover nuzzling into his bed head of blonde locks.

The strong arms tightened around him and he rested his head into the mashed pillow beneath their heads. As much as he would've liked to cuddle all day, he had assignments to turn in and a test to make up. He allowed another few minutes of the mans snuggling before making another attempt to get up.

It was effectively trounced by the fact Axel was larger then him, and much stronger. Making his feeble attempt look more like he was just teasing about getting up rather then a mad dash to the bathroom to get ready.

"I'll make banana pancakes" Axel bribed kissing the boy's bare shoulder. Roxas felt his skin tingle, the gesture was heart felt but Roxas wouldn't give up that easily.

With a huff the blonde squirmed and Axel laughed, he just let the boy flail under the blankets till the inkling that he wasn't going to let go set in. Roxas puffed his cheeks out and fell limp in his lovers grasp.

"Come on, we can pretend like its the weekend" the red head offered pressing a kiss to the back of Roxas's neck. The blonde felt a shiver go down his spine at the affectionate gesture, he loved Axel dearly, but he knew it was no use now.

Roxas sighed and wriggled around to face Axel, a smile of victory was one the mans lips and the blonde pouted. But Axel only squeezed the blonde to him, sharing his natural heat with the blonde and a kiss to the young man's forehead. "You're too cute" he murmured and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Oh be quiet" and a comfortable silence fell. The sound of rain pattering against the skylight was like a gently lullaby and Roxas felt as though he could stay where he was forever.

Cuddled into the chest of his soul-mate. Their bodies pressed tightly, the enticing feel of both the soft comforter and the warmth underneath it had his eyes fluttering closed. Axel smiled as he watched Roxas be tugged back into sleep.

Axel hummed lightly, some tune that drifted into his head "Laka ukulele" he whispered and Roxas raised an eyebrow. Roused from his sleep by the seemingly nonsensible words to look up at Axel.

"What?"

"Momma made a baby, really don't mind the practice cause you're my little lady" he sang quietly nuzzling the boy's nose and Roxas gave a small laugh.

"You're crazy in the morning" he smiled and the red head smiled back

"No, just lazy" but their shared smile was interrupted by the sudden sound of the alarm going off, it startled both. Jumping in the bed they bounced slightly and Roxas groaned. He shifted back to slam a hand down on the off button and expertly slipping from Axel's arms.

Axel gave a defeated look and Roxas tried to resist it. The red head pouted his bottom lip out and held his arms out for the blonde to come flopping into. The blonde hesitated, he did suddenly feel cold. The air seemed to suck the heat right out of him and he shivered. It was calling him, the blankets, the warmth, his lover. With a resigning scowl Roxas ruffled a hand through his golden hair.

"Fine" he murmured.

"Close the curtains before you get it in" Axel commented, anther smile of triumph playing his lips.

"Why?" the blonde huffed, crossing his arms.

"Just cause" he threw his chin in the direction of the window across the room.

The blonde glared and turned on his heel, seriously contemplating just walking out and getting ready for school. Coming to the window he reached up and tugged the long curtains closed. A low wolf whistle sounded from Axel and Roxas scoffed.

"Pervert" he called coming back over to the bed and into Axel's outstretched arms. But just as the blonde was getting comfortable another rather annoying sound pitched into the silence.

Axel growled "Its too early, don't pick it up" he murmured next Roxas's ear and flicked the tip of his tongue along the sensitive skin and cartilage. Roxas smiled and made a noise akin to an 'okay' but it sounded more like 'ngay'.

The phone, somewhere within the house, continued to ring, till who ever had called finally gave up. Leaving the two lovers in welcomed silence. Roxas's eyes were closed, but Axel felt the blondes hands on his chest. Feeling, smoothing over his skin, trekking over the familiar skin. Roxas smiled gently, with his eyes closed, it was different touching Axel. Sure, he had seen Axel's chest numerous times, but ever once in awhile he liked to just, 'see' his lover's chest. The pads of his fingers ghosting over subtle curves and a couple scars that had insisted in staying.

"See Roxas" the red head nuzzled the boys cheek receiving another smile. "You just gotta wake up slow" he whispered and Roxas felt lips pressed against his own. He melted into the loving gesture and agreed in his mind. Not giving the red head the satisfaction, but for today, he'd pretend it was the weekend and that there was no world outside.


	7. Dirt Bikes

pairings: AxelxRoxas

disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even a dirt bike T.T

**A/N waahaha, I was watching the championship over the weekend and I wanted to do something with motorbikes!! It was fun to watch the Step Up competiont, I'm sad RC failed at I think the 31 or 35 ft. But it was fun to watch none the less!! I don't follow it closely, I just watch it if its on and I'm flippin channels XDDDD. So, this short chapter was inspired by dirt bikes !!**** I hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

He walked with a cocky swagger. He had always had it, he didn't even know where he had picked it up. But hell, it worked when he was trying to get noticed. Especially when he was at a club. But there was always this one person, who it seemed to have no effect on. No ,that person had the effect on him. It annoyed the hell out of him. The red head looked from side to side, wild red spikes swaying with the motion along his back. His hair was one of a kind, excluding his cocky brother Reno and father. It was one of his main features that got him noticed too. The rich color stood out in any crowd. Axel looked up at the sky, it was a rich blue, reminding him of a certain someone's eyes. The sun was high and heat came off of it in waves. He was walking toward the large garage owned by his friend. The office door was closed but the garage door itself was open, he walked in, the smell of metal and grease filled his nose and he breathed deep. The scent seemed to be engraved on his friend, he could smell it every time they got near each other.

"Axel! What're you doing here buddy!?" a familiar voice called happily.

The red head glanced up with jade eyes and gave a scoff. "Hey Demyx, I just came to see how things are going"

A dirty blonde with a spiked mowhawk scurried over to him, a goofy smile on his face, grease smeared on his pants and shirt.

"No you aren't, you're looking for Roxas!" the blonde teased, pointing at him with the wrench in his hand. Axel rolled his eyes, looking around at the pieces of metal glinting on shelves. Bikes both done and in different stages on platforms. Random tools set on tables, rock music playing from some unknown radio somewhere in the garage.

"Yeah well, where is he?" Axel growled uncapping the water bottle in his hand, taking a small drink before closing it again.

"Uumm" the dirty blonde scratched his forehead, grease smearing onto his skin. "Actually, I'm not sure"

"He's out on his motorbike" another familiar voice interrupted. Axel looked over to see a bleach blonde haired man with blue green eyes walk over. Roxas's older brother, Cloud.

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"He left about twenty min- well, speak of the devil" the sound of a bike engine roared into the garage.

Tires skidding to halt at a sharp turn to stop the bike as it entered the garage. All three stood back a little to give the biker some space. The slender motor bike seemed to compliment the slim frame that was riding it.

Killing the engine the person flipped the kickstand and settled his weight comfortably on the bike. Both Cloud and Demyx left the two to return back to their unattended jobs.

Axel watched with interest, there he was, that one person who seemed to deflect all sexy waves that emanated from the him. And shot them right back at him.

Roxas balanced easily, legs splayed to distribute his weight. He wasn't really in the best pants to be riding on the motorbike, tight jeans that hugged his legs, hips and other parts. Like his ass and crotch, which Axel himself was more then glad to get an eyeful of in those jeans. Reaching up the blonde tugged at his black and white helmet, pulling it off the blonde threw it haphazardly to the side revealing mussed blonde spikes and flushed cheeks. The ride had heated him up and he was ready to just cool down.

The red head bit back a groan as the blonde grabbed the edges of his black shirt and peeled it off, throwing it to the side. His eyes met Roxas's and the boy held his hand out. Axel smirked and leaned forward to hand him the water bottle. What the blonde did next was almost more then Axel could take from the heat that was starting to pool in his lower abdomen.

Roxas uncapped the bottle and proceeded to tip his head back and pour it on himself. Axel felt a shiver go down his spine as he watched the droplets roll down the boys sun kissed skin. Down his chest, over those pert nipples, down the boys flat stomach and to disappear into his jeans. How he'd like to lick and suck over that moistened skin. Shaking his head, the spikes seemingly puffing back into place Roxas looked over at Axel and smiled.

"Hey"

The red head swallowed thickly "Hey"

"What're you doing here?" the blonde leaned over to set the bottle down on the cement floor.

"Just coming to check up on every one"

It seemed today just wasn't Axel's day. Roxas groaned suddenly, raking his hands through his hair and leaning back, stretching his body out along the back of the bike.

"What?" but Axel was more preoccupied with getting a look down the boys pants, the jeans had slipped lower on the boys hips from his contorted position. The denim revealing the edge of some black boxers.

"I'm so tired, I barely got any sleep last night" he complained.

"Oh yeah? Why's that" Axel crossed his arms and shifted is weight, eyes still trained on the boys skin.

"I was watching this porno last night" Axel sucked in air quietly, how_ hot_ was that? The innocent little blonde was admitting to watching something as naughty as porno to him! "Then I got this call from Namine! Guess what she wanted!?" the blonde asked dragging his hands down his chest, over his stomach and onto his thighs to wipe some of the water off. Axel restrained himself from jumping the blonde right then and there for doing that.

"What did she want?" he asked, showing that he was still in the conversation, just now, he was edging a little closer to the blonde.

"She wanted to talk about her boyfriend!" he exclaimed flailing his arms out in frustration. "Do you know how much of a downer that is when you're watching porno!?" the blonde asked rather loudly sitting up suddenly.

Axel stopped his advancement and smirked "I know what you mean" he replied with a laugh.

Roxas scoffed and raked a hand through his hair "I mean seriously Namine! I don't want to hear about everything your boyfriend does!" Roxas said with a slight growl before heaving himself off the bike.

"Ha, Kairi does that to me too" he consoled watching the blonde start at the button of his jeans suddenly.

Axel watched as the blonde walked toward the small office of the garage, all the while pulling his pants down to reveal black boxers.

The red head followed after eagerly, glancing at Demyx and Cloud before slipping in after the blonde. Roxas glanced over his shoulder at the red head, he tossed his dampened jeans to a chair and went to grab some shorts from the back pack off the desk to the right.

"So, how's business?" Axel leaned against the door watching his friend, they had known each other for who knows how long. Awkwardness just wasn't in their vocabulary, hence the fact Roxas was walking around practically naked in the small confined office with out a care.

Axel on the other hand was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself. Boy did he want to touch, to taste and feel. He had come to terms not more then a month before about his feelings for the blonde. Now every moment they shared together was torture for him.

"It's okay, kind of slow at the moment though" Roxas stopped and looked back at Axel. "Have you been thinking about getting a new bike yet?"

Axel laughed "You're not roping me into buying another one Roxy"

The blonde scowled at the name and stuck his tongue out, pulling a pair of shorts from the confine of his backpack.

"You should run around like that more often" it was like word vomit, and Axel almost couldn't believe it had come out f his mouth.

Roxas stopped and looked back at Axel raising an eyebrow "What?"

The red head blushed slightly "I-I didn't say anything" was his nonchalant reply, or it tried to be. Roxas turned toward his friend, a hand on his hip.

"You liar" he accused. "You just said that I should walk around like this" the blonde said with an amused laugh. "Are you hitting on me?" he teased.

Axel raised his eyebrows and gave a barking laugh "You're joking right!?"

The blonde smirked "You were totally hitting on me" the blonde looked down at his body. "Because you know you can't tap this" he laughed, his fingers teased at the edges of his boxers, dragging them down to expose his hip bones.

The red head didn't reply, his gaze trained exactly on the edge of the boys boxers.

"…..A-Axel?" Roxas asked looking over at his friend. Green eyes brimmed with lust met his own and a chill went down the blondes spine.

As a matter of fact, Roxas himself had only just realized his feelings for his friend no too long ago. It was just a matter of not letting it make things awkward for himself. It seemed every moment he spent with the red head was a slow torture saying he couldn't have that fine piece of ass.

The red head hesitated but pushed away from the door, Roxas didn't say anything, just watched, as the lanky red head strode the short distance to grasp the hand that was holding his change of shorts. Their eyes met, both searching for some kind of hesitance, none.

It happened so fast, driven by something deep inside, Axel ripped the shorts from the blondes hands, crushing their lips together. Roxas was quick to respond, joining the action, wrapping his arms around the red head's neck to yank him closer. He had been craving those lips for so long, testing the waters between them. Teasing, flirting with the red head so casually. Like he was clueless to just what he was doing to the red head. He saw it some times, the looks Axel gave him, and when he saw those emerald eyes watching him, he had to restrain himself from screaming, 'Take me now!'. No, there was always that line, he would edge toward it but never cross it.

Roxas sucked in air as the red head pushed him up against the office wall. Cold paint met with his skin and he hissed, Axel's body flush against his own. The friction he felt down below made him whimper, he had wanted to feel the hands that were sliding down his body for so long.

Axel left the boys lips, kissing and nibbling down the smooth skin of the boy's neck electing a whine. His hands gripped the boys exposed hips, roughly grinding into the boy receiving a breathy moan.

"I-I did that on purpose you know" Roxas whispered. Axel came up to press a rough kiss to the boys lips.

"What?"

"Stripping and pouring the water on myself" the blonde whimpered as Axel's hands dipped into the back of his boxers, coming to take handfuls of his ass.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Axel asked, voice husky and attentive.

"Because of what we're doing now" and a quivering moan escaped the boys lips as Axel's hands slipped around the front to grasp his erection.

"Hey Roxas do you know where the form pa-WHOA!!" Demyx, in his attempt to leave the room tripped over his own feet and fell back, the door slamming open and Roxas could've died of embarrassment.

"Is everything alr-Axel!" Cloud scolded as he walking into the door way of the office.

There was a moment of awkwardness and Roxas hid behind Axel, flushing from embarrassment. "Great" he muttered.

Axel, surprisingly enough, just laughed and withdrew his hands from the boys boxer's, holding them up "Don't shoot?"

Cloud glared holes into the red head's back. "How 'bout you do that later, on your own time, preferably not in the office everyone uses"

Roxas slapped a hand to his face "Axel, I need to get dressed" he muttered and Axel looked down with a cocky smile.

"I'll be back fer ya booty, ar" he winked, the bad pun making Roxas smile. The red head turned around, Cloud and Demyx letting the red head out and the door shut to leave Roxas alone.

"Damn brother" he growled and got dressed, he knew for sure, just what he would be doing later that night. It included a blonde, maybe some dinner, and most likely the making of some long needed release of 'tension'


	8. Frotteurism

pairings: AxelxRoxas

disclaimer: I don't own anything,

**A/N heh, I'm so demented, this short fic is comprised around the disorder Frotteurism. If you don't know what it is here's the definition. **

**Frotteurism is a disorder in which a person derives sexual pleasure or gratification from rubbing, especially the genitals, against another person, usually in a crowd. The person being rubbed is a victim. Frotteurism is a paraphilia, a disorder that is characterized by recurrent intense sexual urges and sexually arousing fantasies generally involving objects, the suffering or humiliation of oneself or one's partner (not merely simulated), or children or other nonconsenting persons.**

**sigh, well, here it is, I thought it would be kinky to use this as a base for a chapter, the fruits of my perverted labor :D XD.**

**I might just even turn this into a small story, what do you think lol?**

* * *

Roxas gave himself a mental shake as he looked around. He just knew it was going to happen, but he had been working so hard not to let it. Only the year before he had been diagnosed with Frotteurism. More then once he had acted on sexual urges and attacked some poor unsuspecting person. His parents had been worried and brought him to get mentally diagnosed. After a few tests and numerous question, they all knew the reason for his recurrent sexual urges.

His heart was beating a mile a minute as he stood waiting for the train. He was on his way to go visit his cousin Sora over in Traverse Town. His twin had offered to come up, having been informed of Roxas's 'mental status'. But Roxas had refused, if he didn't learn to control it now, then it would only get worse.

People brushed against and jostled him as he stood there. His luggage clutched painfully in his hand as he looked around at the people. So many potential targets, where he could get some kind of-

No, he couldn't think that way. Roxas swallowed hard, eyes casting down to the cement below his feet. He could feel it fluttering through his chest, that fantasy about rubbing himself against someone-

Roxas fisted a hand in his hair, shaking is head he counted to eight. Breathing deeply and slowly, focusing his mind on something else. Like what homework he had to do, sea salt ice cream, the struggle tournament. Closing his eyes he pushed all frottage arousing ideas to the recesses of his mind. He continued to count to eight over and over again. Why eight? He wasn't sure, he liked the number. It was a good round number, an even number, the sign for eternity.

"The 5:45 train to Traverse Town will be arriving in five minutes" a woman announced over the intercom.

The short blonde opened his eyes, having calmed himself down he took hold of his carry on bag and adjusted his back pack. Running a hand through his hair and stuck a hand into his jacket pocket. Fingering his ticket he let a smile grace his lips. This was easy, he just had to find a seat by himself and he'd be fine. The train whistled into the station and he pulled his ticket out. Yeah, everything would be fine.

-- --

This was going to be hard.

Traveling through the tight corridors of the train meant having to go around people, which meant having to be in close contact with them. Roxas's heart was on over drive, how badly he just wanted to give into his urges. To rub against some random victims thigh or butt. But sanctuary seemed to call his name near the back of the train when he spotted a small room empty. Eagerly yanking the sliding door open he dashed in and closed it behind him. He heaved his luggage to a top shelf and collapsed into the long, plushy, bench like seat. Maybe now he could relax.

He scooted over to the window and looked out. He continued to see people walking around, standing, sitting on benches. People talking on their cell phones and texting. One word popped into his head, temptation. Grimacing he turned away and leaned against it. The glass felt cool even through his fluffy blonde hair.

Sometimes he wondered if god had a sick sense of humor. Giving a hormonal 16 year old a disorder where he liked to rub himself against unsuspecting people just to get off at it. He scowled and silently flipped the almighty god off. He hated it, there really wasn't any kind of specific 'treatment'. Just to basically stop doing it! Sure, easier said then done in Roxas's mind. When everyone and everything looks like a potential victim.

Bringing his knees up he banged his head several times against the glass and groaned loudly. Why did Sora have to live so far away!? Dragging a hand through his hair he huffed and once more flipped the oh so might god off again. Then once more for the disorder itself. He watched people passing by, some giving glances but they were quickly chased off by Roxas giving them an evil glare. Maybe a sneer even, he may have even scared a small child but he wasn't sure.

Closing his eyes he buried his head into his knees and sighed. Letting his mind rest he pushed himself down to lay out on the bench. He breathed evenly, sleep sounded much better then watching people, walking targets if you must, tease him. Sweet sleep tugged at his mind and he let it take him.

-- --

Roxas woke suddenly to the sound of the door to his compartment slamming shut. He groaned and cringed, sunlight was both warming and hitting his face. Rubbing his eyes he cracked them open and froze. Turned toward him was a rather nice looking ass, but it was attached to someone who was putting their luggage up on the shelf on the other side of the compartment. Oh crap.

The invader turned around and sat down. And boy was this guy handsome. Sharp features and thin frame, with long legs and arms. The man wiped his hands off on his pants, he was wearing tight dark blue jeans and a fitted black t-shirt with silver skulls on the shoulder and cascading down. He had beautiful, flaming hair that fell down around his shoulders. With dazzling emerald eyes and two black upside down tear drops under them. The blonde swallowed hard and sat up gaining the mans attention. Their eyes locked and that word popped into his head again, temptation.

"Hey" the red head had a husky, silky smooth voice that sent chills down Roxas's spine.

"H-Hi" he brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. He could feel an urge coming on.

"Sorry to barge in, my friend was being an asshole and I got kicked out, I hope you don't mind" he confessed running a hand through his hair.

"It's a-alright" Roxas whispered and looked away. The man was gorgeous, slender and right there, waiting for him to suddenly-

Roxas mentally slapped himself, trying to rip his eyes away from the man.

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?" he held his hand out to the boy. Roxas hesitated, his groin stirred at the thought of touching the man. Reaching out with a hand he grasped it.

"I'm Roxas" he managed but as they shook hands firmly he wanted nothing more then to just fling himself at the man release some of the pent up urges he had been keeping inside.

He took his hand back and looked away, his breathing got a little quicker, he couldn't stop it now as he brought his knees closer to his chest. Those naughty fantasys were flooding his mind. His pants felt too tight, the room was too small. The sex god before him was too tempting, too sexy, too beautiful.

"Where you headed?" Axel asked, his attempt at light conversation.

"T-Traverse Town" Roxas whispered glancing over at the man. The scenery outside was rushing past but the scene in the compartment was painfully slow.

"Cool, relatives or something?" Axel leaned back, stretching his long legs out.

"Cousin" the blonde whispered, he shifted, wrong thing to do. He bit back a groan as his arousal was painfully moved inside his pants, he couldn't believe it. He had tried so hard to deny it.

"Are you okay? You look pale" the red head leaned forward.

Roxas opened his mouth to say something, his eyes fell to the mans thin, neutral colored lips. He could smell something along the lines of Axe or Tag around the man.

"I-I-" he stuttered, heart pounding.

Axel raised an eyebrow, the tip of his pink, glistening tongue coming out to wet his lips before he spoke again. He snapped. Roxas shot up, the man flinching away, his back pressed into the wall of the compartment. Roxas's eyes took a moment to sweep over that enticing body.

"I'm sorry!" he pleaded.

"For wha-Whoa Ho!" Axel made a noise of surprise when the boy pounced on him. The blonde straddling his thigh, something hard pushed into his leg. A moan escaped the boys lips as his hips rolled blatantly against the man thigh.

Axel wasn't really sure what to do. He stared in disbelief, what the fuck!?

"What're you doing!?" he yelled grabbing the boys shoulders but the boy only rocked into him again. A flush on the pale cheeks, eyes glazed in his fit of pleasure.

"I-I'm sorry" he half apologized, half moaned, his hands coming up to grip the ones around his shoulder as leverage. He flushed in embarrassment, head mere inches away from the man's ear as he moaned. "I-I- can't stop" he whimpered on a long downward stroke.

The red head squirmed underneath him. "What do you mean you can't!?" he asked loudly trying to push the boy off. But Roxas just held tighter, his thrusts and rolls, short and precise. He was being randomly sexually assaulted! Not that it wasn't hot, the kid was cute. But seriously!

Roxas let a moan fall from his lips, body shuddering in pleasure "I-I have Frotteurism" he whined, breathing heavily as his hips bucked.

"What!? What the fuck is that!? Get off!" Axel tried to shove the blonde away but Roxas's legs tightened around his thigh, hands tightening around his own and the boy's breathing came quicker.

The blonde could feel it coming, hips rocking wildly, that long awaited, dreamed of release to his urges. That pooling heat in his lower abdomen and with a particularly harsh thrust he let a loud moan rip from his throat. Coming hard into his pants, Axel's breath hitched. The kid had just gotten off on top of his thigh!? The blonde shuddered shaking his head.

"I-I'm sorry" he took the moment to rip away from the mans grip. "I h-have this disorder w-where-" he blushed furiously at how to explain it without pissing the guy off. "I-I get off to doing that to a total stranger" to put it bluntly. Tears burned at his eyes "I-I'm so sorry"

Axel sat stiffly, that kind of thing actually existed!? The blonde wiped at his eyes, shoulders shaking as he sniffled loudly. A small smile edged at his lips. It was kind of hot if he thought about it.

"What-" he started and the boy looked up at him with glassy blue eyes. "No romantic dinner and a movie?" he asked with a chuckle.

Roxas hiccupped, his brain taking a moment to process that the man, was actually laughing, not mad. Not screaming and telling him he was fucked up in the head. Roxas felt laughter bubble up in his chest and he giggled slightly. Wiping tears away he hiccupped "I'm sorry"

Axel laughed and shook his head "'S alright"

The blonde sniffled "I-I... I'm guna go change" he muttered grabbing his backpack from the shelf above. He was just about to leave when he heard Axel say something.

"Don't let anyone bump into you blondie" and with a laugh Roxas left the compartment. Maybe there were people out in the world that didn't think he was a total mental patient.


	9. I Adore You

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

Pairings: AxelxRoxas

Summary: Axel talks about his and Roxas's relationship and how much he loves the boy. Rated M for basically nothing but boy on boy lol.

This is just a oneshot, I probably won't continue on with chapters. Just wanted to do a dabble of something from nothing but Axel's P.O.V.

* * *

Don't you hate it when your boyfriend says something so fucking sexy you get a hard on? Doesn't it fucking suck. And of course it happens during school, passing period to be exact. My boy friend corners me in the bathroom, I'm washing my hands and he fucking grabs my ass and he says.

"Damn, I missed you Axel, I was going to give you a hand job"

And after that he gave my ass a squeeze and walked out. So I was like , fuck school and I skipped out on my third period and walked home. My pants just had to be so goddamn tight don't they? God the constriction was murder. But I got home, finally. Thank god my parents were gone. I climbed the stairs to my room, sanctuary! My room was somewhat clean, except for my desk and dresser. They were covered in papers. And then there was my bed, white sheets and a black pillow. But what you probably don't know is that my bed is the main place I jack off. I really didn't care if they called my parents that I was gone, I really needed to get rid of my problem.

I drop my stuff by the door and slip my shoes off. I love being home alone, there ain't no one to tell you what to do. I attack my belt, the goddamn thing just had to be so fucking tight didn't it? But hey, I have slender hips, my pants would fall off otherwise. Throwing the thing to the ground I make for the bed. It's a mess, the top sheets were askew and my pillow's on the floor.

So, getting on the bed, laying back I finally pull my damn fly down. Oh baby I'm almost there. Shimming my pants past my hips I'm finally fucking free. I won't lie, my cocks pretty big. I'm proud of the bastard, got it from my dads side of course. Less talk, more action. I wrap my hands around the base, oh shit just that contact feels amazing. Have you ever watched a guy jack off? It's pretty fucking hot, I had my boyfriend do it. I got so fucking turned on I won't lie. Dragging my hands up my shaft I shudder.

But as I'm coming back down again, a small moan escapes my mouth and a loud bang startles me. I practically jump five feet. That was the fucking front door. I didn't hear a car, did you?…….. never mind. What's this? Footsteps up the stairs. My hearts pounding, oh shit, is it a robber? My mom?

Suddenly in my door way this blonde appears. Fucker….. I just had to give him a key didn't I? It never ceases to amaze me how he seems to know that I'm jacking off. His face is flushed and his breath is coming fast, he must've run the whole way. Damn blonde, but hey, what can I say? He's my boyfriend and he's fucking hot, just as wild as me and as I've learned, he gets off at finding me jerking off. I'm not sure how he usually manages to find me but he does. At first I thought he had cameras in my room, I checked, and I didn't find any. Whatever…..

He catches his breath, his name's Roxas by the way. Acting all casual he walks over, oh damn. Whenever he find me it usually turns into a make out/jacking off and sex fest for us. Here he comes, crawling onto my bed. All the while I've just been laying here, erection hanging out for his hungry eyes to devour.

He crawls between my legs, eyes trained on mine and I can tell he's so turned on. God if I was embarrassed by this I'd be ashamed, luckily I'm not, more sex for me! He places his hands on either side of my hips. I know what he's going to do and I can't wait. Taking my hands off my cock he looks down. He has the most beautiful goddamn eyes. Licking his lips I could barely contain the purring growl that rose from my throat. He responded by taking the head of my dick in his mouth. God it was fucking heavenly, his mouth hot and wet. His tongue lapping lightly, dipping his tongue into the slit, I throw my head back. He took more and just kept going. It was a wonder how he could deep throat my fucker. But he did.

Closing my eyes I just let him do what he wanted. He sucked hard suddenly and my hips bucked off the bed. It felt so fucking good, he was like a fucking expert at giving head and I have no idea how he got so good. I gripped the sheets and forced myself to steady, he didn't care whether I thrust or not but I could at least be courteous about it. Lifting my head up, he met me full on, mashing our lips together. God I loved him, I reached up and slipped my hands under his shirt. His skin was so fucking smooth like silk. With ease he pulled his shirt off and joined our lips again.

It was a wonder how this beautiful creature was my boyfriend and was so fucking good at getting me horny. Caressing his fucking cute nipples I gained a moan from him and he ground his hips against my erection. I could only moan as he ground his hips roughly, god the friction! It wasn't enough for me though, I pulled my hands away and started at his jeans. The kind of jeans he wore made his ass look so fucking cute. I just loved them, I'd slip my hands in his back pockets all day if I could. But he usually batted me away.

With hurried hands we ripped his pants off and he was panting all cute like. Face slightly flushed as he worked my jeans off, I pulled my shirt off and now it was on. He didn't care whether he was on top of not but boy did I like to see him moan. I reached over, digging under the papers and grabbed a bottle of lube. I always have this shit in random places.

He grabbed it out of my hand, god he was fucking eager wasn't he?I bet he did the thing in the bathroom just so he could get a quick fuck. No that I care a whole bunch, he's my boyfriend, we're entitled to a spontaneous fuck every once in awhile. I watched him as he poured the lube into his palm, god he was beautiful, sitting on me naked he was like an angel. Bleach blonde locks and the most fucking cutest nose. His eyes were a work of art themselves and his lips were like masterpieces.

He closes his hand over the head and so fucking slow brings his hand down. God, he just loved to do that. I looked into his eyes, he stared back as if in a challenge, daring me to buck my hips. But I knew that if I even stood up to that, take him now or something like that. I'd be sex derived for the next week. Damn tease.

Bringing his hand up he pulled it away. Fuck yes, he was going to throw the other shit away for now. I gripped his hips and he scooted forward, together we positioned his entrance just over my erection. But he didn't lower his waist just yet and he leaned forward to kiss me. One of _those_ kisses. A nice kiss to say the least. Pecking me on the lips he rocked back, pressing the tip of my cock slightly into his entrance. With a growl I nipped at his bottom lip to hurry him up.

He pulled back looking me in the eyes and then suddenly dropped his waist, taking my erection deep within him and I moaned from the surprise and shuddered. He gave a small groan and settled his weight on top of mine. I swear, he loved the feeling. Ever since our first time he told me he didn't like the whole fingering aspect of it all. He told me to just shove it in and fuck him, so I did. Whatever floats his boat I guess, but did I love the feeling oh yes. He looked down at me breathing in I held still as he adjusted to my size. He looked me over as he relaxed.

"I love you" he whispered, in that raspy voice that I loved so much.

"I love you too baby" and just as I was about to reach up and kiss him he caught my hands.

He intertwined his fingers with mine and held still, smirking down at me, he knew I had been expecting him to move. He squeezed my hands and leaned down to kiss me once more. He was just enjoying it. The feeling of me being inside him and I was too. Sitting him back I undid our hands and I reached up to drag my hands up his torso. Just ghosting my hands over his skin and curves, taking the familiar territory in.

It was like a ritual for us, we'd just sit, admiring each other. Light touches and chastising kisses. I'm not sure why we started to do it but we did, and it was a matter of who would move first. Which of us would spark the first action of sexual desire. He placed his hands on either side of my head and stared down at me with those big beautiful midnight blue eyes. He just leaned over me, studying me, god he he was beautiful.

But I needed to change that. I smirked and he opened his mouth to say something and I bounced my hips up and a small moan escaped those perfect lips. He shuddered looking down at me, I could see the lust spark n his eyes and he rose up slowly with a breath he leaned back down just goddamn as slow.

"You're being a prick today you know that" I growled and thrust up against him.

He gasped out "Of course, when am I not" he said with a breathy laugh. I sat up, unsettling his weight so he wrapped his arms around my neck.

I turned him over so I could lay him out below me, admiring him again. "God you're so fucking beautiful" I whispered and he blushed slightly, I loved it when he did that.

"Oh shut up and fuck me" he muttered.

"I love you too" I said with an amused smiled and gripped his waist.

His eyes flicked up to mine, a lust filled smile on his lips and I pulled out. I saw the expectancy in his eyes but I just slid back in slowly. He could be a prick and so could I.

"Axel" he said in a raspy moan, god he knew my weakness.

His divine voice. The way he moaned, gasped, spoke. The way he said my name and just about anything else. With his voice ringing in my ears, calling my name I pulled out. He had his eyes closed, waiting, so I gave it to him. Pounding back into his willing body he gave a moan as I hit his spot. God I loved it when he moaned, like a chorus of naughty angels. His features showing nothing but pleasure as I rocked into him, his eyes flutter opened and looked up at me. Well damn, I just had to stop and kiss him for being so damn cute and fuckable at the same time. But it didn't last long because he bucked his hips against mine. Now who's the needy one?

I left his lips and started that violent pace he loved again. Moaning and gasping out my name he met my thrusts with his own and I could feel that pressure building. But not before my lust driven lover took one of his own hands and started to stroke himself. God it was fucking amazing how this short blonde could want so much pleasure and take it for himself. His face was flushed as he hit his climax, cumming loudly into his hand and onto my stomach, I didn't care. But god, the sight of it was enough for me. As he shuddered with his orgasm I thrust hard and came deep within him. He made a noise and I locked gazes with him. His breathing labored as he tried to catch his breath. I leaned down and gave him a lazy kiss. But as I kissed him he pushed up from the bed to sit back. Forcing our bodies apart but I could see he still wanted me.

He rose up on his knees to kiss me and muttered. "I'm going to take a shower, come with?"

I didn't say anything but kissed back. He knew I would come, but this was just a shower. Right? Wrong. I followed his perfect little ass out of my room. He knew where the shower was, where everything was in the house. We've practically had sex on every surface. Be it on the kitchen table or I have him pressed up against the wall. God, nothing was safe in the house except my parents room. I would never have sex on my parents bed, no matter how kinky it might seem. Its just gross, I mean... you know!

The blonde flicked the light on and went to the shower, bending down to turn the water on. Man, I loved admiring his ass, it was, as I've said before, perfect. I waited, and the tease started to sway back and forth while waiting for the water to turn hot. Tease. That's all I can say, and the fact that I was getting hard all over again. I walked over and grabbed his ass, squeezing it, he didn't care whether I did it or not. Unless we were in public and he got all shy about it. It was fucking cute when he blushed and tried to fend me off. He turned the shower head on. Yes.

He stepped in and I followed quickly, pulling the curtain closed the hot water drenched our hair. He was beautiful, his blonde locks hanging in his eyes as he looked up at me. Dayum! I leaned down at attacked his lips, our tongues coming out to slide against each other. Keeping our lips locked I felt his hands travel over my skin and then come to grasp my erection. He's so fucking eager today, and love it when he is! He soft fingers curled around and started to pump. Oh shit that felt good. I don't know when or how he got so good at getting me aroused but maybe it was because he hung around me all the time. I swear, we're joined at the hip sometimes.

Anyways, his hands came down to lightly squeeze my sac and I gasped slightly into his mouth. A sensitive area but he knew that and returned back to my cock. Did you know that wet hands are twice as good at jerking someone off as just using cum? Bet you didn't. But he pulled away from the kiss suddenly and slid down. Damn did he look good down there. His mouth swallowed my erection again and a low moan rose from my mouth. Bracing myself against the shower I let him do his thing. Sucking and teasing with his teeth I was in ecstasy. The warm water blurred my vision slightly but I could see him, eyes half lidded as he pulled back and teased the head with his tongue.

"Roxas" I moaned, I knew he knew but it's not like I'm going to fucking cum in his face. That would just be fucking rude!

He didn't respond but wrapped his lips back around me and sucked hard, pushing me to the edge and I came, moaning his name. He easily swallowed my cum, looking up at me his licked his lips and I leaned down to kiss him. I could taste myself on his lips and right then I wanted to taste him. Some may say its gross to swallow cum, but really, if your not willing to swallow your partners cum your just _fucking_ aren't you. Your not sharing something as intimate as that. But hey, whatever floats your boat I guess.

I cradled his head and continued to kiss as I knelt with him. The water made it easy to slide down but I remember this one time, we were fucking in the shower and one of us slipped, I don't remember who. But anyways, we both went down, it fucking hurt. Turns out it was enough to make the blonde cum, I couldn't help but laugh, he was so embarrassed, but I mean it's kinda is funny isn't it? Isn't it?... if your not laughing then fuck you. Whatever, back to the present!

With little effort and willingness on his part I'm already between his legs taking his length in my mouth. I loved the feeling, maybe its because I'm gay, or maybe I like to suck on things I don't know, I really did love having the blondes cock in my mouth. Kinda like when your sucking on a Popsicle, those things are just screaming nasty thoughts! Seriously, who decided to make a freaking frozen penis!? What!? That's what it fucking looks like!

I grazed my teeth lightly over his length and delved the tip of my tongue into the slit of his head and he made a rasping noise of pleasure. I felt his hands come to tangle in my hair, he loved doing that. He even told me, we were sitting on the couch watch TV and he said.

"You know, I really like running my fingers through your hair"

So I replied with "Oh really?"

He looked up at me and said "Especially when you're sucking me off, its pretty hot" he was blunt about it but it was true! hahahaha oooh I love the kid. But I'm getting off track aren't I? Back to the shower.

I pulled back and sucked at just his head, swirling my tongue he gasped out and tugged slightly on my wet hair. I pulled away and leaned down to just run my tongue up underneath his length and he shuddered. Taking his erection back into my mouth I sucked rather hard and he moaned. Whispering something that I didn't quiet hear he repeated it.

"Harder Axel" he gasped out and his hips bucked slightly. I didn't care if he did that just as long as he didn't get carried away, its happened before, believe me. I admit to even doing it too him, I felt so fucking ashamed. Anyway...

Compiling with my lovers request I sucked harder. He loved pushing himself to the edge fast and hard. His hips bucked again and I steadied them with my hands. I was really thankful that the water in the house stayed hot for like ever, it would just ruin the mood if it turned cold. As a plus it just made us hotter and even more horny.

"Axel" he gasped, eye lashes fluttering, his hips trying to thrust again but the attempt failed for my hands held him tightly. He was close, it was ease to tell. His face flushed as he whispered my name again.

I sucked hard once and he moaned loudly as he came into my mouth. The hot cum was quickly accepted by my throat and I sucked him dry. He gasped for breath, shuddering as I pulled away. I leaned up and kissed him, his tongue slipping into my mouth. Even after getting sucked off he was still full of energy. Together we stood up, he leaned against me slightly.

"I have to get back to class" he whispered. I laughed and pecked him on the nose.

"Why not stay here?" I asked and reached back to grab some shampoo. We were taking a shower after all.

"I can't miss too much, I already have five unexcused absences" he replied as I poured some of the liquid into my palm. I looked down at him, studying him quietly and he stared back.

I closed the bottle and handed it to him. "Five already? I thought it was three" I asked and started to work the stuff into my hair. He did the same.

"Yeah well, last week I skipped school to go skateboarding downtown with Hayner twice" he sighed and the shampoo became soapy in his hair.

"You and Hayner I swear" I said shaking my head. He laughed and leaned under the water to wash the shampoo out.

"Well I'm sorry if my best friend has a good sway over my decisions" he smiled and moved out of the way so I could wash my hair too.

"I thought I had a good sway over your decisions" I asked letting the water wash the shampoo out of my hair.

"You do, but... in a more" he looked for the word.

"Sexual way?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes "I was going to say intimate but that works" I laughed and pulled out of the water.

"Fine, fine, go back to school and learn my little one" I said ruffling his wet hair and he scowled. He hated it when I referenced how short he was.

"Oh be quiet bean stock" he retorted and turned the water off.

I laughed and pulled the curtain back, we stepped out and together we shivered at the cold air. I yanked the towel off the rack beside the shower and wrapped it around us both. Pulling him close I kissed him on the forehead. He smiled and ripped the towel from me, dashing out of the bathroom.

"Roxas!" I shouted and shivered. Damn blonde, but I laughed and reached under the sink to pull another one out. Wrapping it around my waist I walk to my bathroom.

I walked in to see him pulling his jeans on, he was just to damn quick for his own good. He looked back and smiled as he pulled on his shirt. Rubbing the towel viciously through his hair he slipped his shoes on. "I'll see you later" he said as I was just now pulling on my own pants.

He walked over and I leaned down to kiss him. "Love you too shorty" I laughed as we pulled away. He scowled at the name and turned to leave. I reached over and gave his ass a good slap and he squeaked.

Glaring back he stuck his tongue out. I laughed and he walked out of my room. I pulled on my shirt and walked out of my room in time to see him half way down the stairs. I made it down the steps as he was pulling the door open.

"Love you" I said and he blew me a kiss. I pretended to catch it and he smiled, waving he shut the door and was off to get back to school.

I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, turning the TV on I relaxed. What can I say? A day well spent that's all.

* * *

lol so what do you guys think? My first time doing something from a first person view, it kinda tripped me out and I had to think of whether I was using past tense or not lol. But none the less. Comments are welcomed and appreciated! lol bare with me if you see places where I messed up on my tenses, I can't catch everything unfortunately XP


	10. Once Upon A Broken Past

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot  
**Pairing: AxelxRoxas  
****# words: 15,120**

So I went to go see the newest Incredible Hulk with my dad awhile ago and as we're watching it a scene goes by showing the slums of Brazil and it made me want to write a story about them. So, putting my little brain to work I came up with this oneshot that is located in the Brazilian slum of the Rio de Janeiro. But since I myself cannot speak Portuguese or know anything about the language I'm writing the dialogue in English... you can just imagine them speaking Portuguese if you want :D. Work has made it hard for me to update often and when I get home I'm too tired to continue writing. But I'm trying so hard to get chapters typed up so I'm not dead yet! I hope you enjoy this oneshot though, reviews and comments are welcomed and appreciated!

* * *

**Favela -**slum or shantytown, especially in Brazil

Humid, dirty and sewage, three pretty good words to describe the slums of Brazil Roxas thought as he avoided a pile of garbage. His life in the slums over in the Rio de Janeiro or commonly called the favela, had always been a rather repetitive one. The area was so named after a plant with thorny leaves. Because they really were a sore to look at. Homes upon homes, families tightly packed within them like sardines in a tin. Wood, bricks, cement, garbage, plaster and clay all mixed in to make the eroded walls that held up the roofs. Hands tucked in the pockets of his khaki shorts the blonde continued to walk along the stone pathways. It seemed to rise and fall like a wave and was an odd almost brown green color in areas. Weeds tried to grow between the cracks but were quickly trampled by children and bikes.

Aqua orbs raised up to the like wise blue sky, wisps of clouds stained it and the sun blazed down upon him and everyone else. The shouting of words and conversations filled the air as he walked those back alleyways. He was glad to know his way around for one wrong step could land him in one of the many, daily, shoot outs between gangs.

Hopping down some steps he passed a woman sitting on her porch, the child in her arms crying loudly for some reason unknown to him. Avoiding children as they ran past, he made a sharp left, walked a yard or so then a sharp right. A miniature alley way presented him with a paint chipped door and blue tarps strung overhead between the houses on either side.

Striding the short distance he came to the door and knocked eight times before walking in, the lock on the handle had broken years ago.

"I'm home, Demyx!" he called, shutting the door with a tennis shoe clad foot. Light filtered in brightly from off to his right where the living room/sleep room was located. A wide window in their small house gave a panoramic view of the hills where all the favelas were located. He himself being a favelados thought it was somewhat beautiful at twilight.

"Hey, Roxas! I'm in the kitchen!" the voice called from a little down the small hallway to his left. Kicking off his shoes they met with cold cement, it felt good as his body slowly cooled down.

Walking over a small maroon rug and into the kitchen, passing a small chair by the entrance he spotted Demyx sitting out on the metal fire escape landing. The black metal was spotted in rusted red like some kind of disease. The dirty blonde was sitting, staring out at their view. His shirt was sitting next to him, forgotten, tanned skin was left bare for the rays of the sun to devour. Walking over he climbed out of the open window to sit next to his friend. Pulling his own shirt off he crossed his legs and sighed.

"Any luck?" Demyx whispered looking over with ocean blue eyes.

The younger blonde exhaled "No, I got turned away from the bottling factory, something about labor laws and a lawsuit or whatever," he muttered wiping a hand through his hair. The air seemed stagnant and hot.

"Oh… damn." he sighed, his mowhawk almost seemed to drop and not just from the heat.

"What about you?" Roxas shifted so his feet hung out from the rungs and swung freely. It was another couple yards or so below to the next house's roof where a line had been strung and clothes were left out dry.

"Boss won't pay me till this Thursday." Demyx sighed disdainfully. The blonde chewed at his bottom lip, that would be another couple days and their landlord was sure to show up before then. He hated Mondays.

"I could always go out on the streets an-"

"No!" Demyx growled, the boy jumped, looking over at the Roxas with steely eyes that sent a shiver down his spine even in the stifling heat. "the first time was a fucked up fluke, it's never going to happen again!"

Roxas looked away, both never liked the tender subject. But if it could help with paying their landlord he was….. somewhat… willing to do it again.

A hand slid around his waist and Roxas felt the older blonde nuzzle his head affectionately. "I don't want you to ever experience that again, never again."

"I-I know…. I just want to help," he mumbled leaning against his long time friend. Their skin was hot and seemed to melt against the other.

Demyx gave a sad smile "I know, but not like that," he whispered and pulled away. It was like peeling a band aid from skin and both rubbed the areas where they had touched.

"I'll keep looking for a job tomorrow." Roxas offered.

"Just be careful out there, I got caught up in another shootout today." the dirty blonde sighed stretching his legs out.

"I will be….. I just don't know where to look anymore."

Demyx nodded understandingly "Yeah…. We'll have to start looking farther into the city for work."

Roxas played with a frayed thread at the bottom of his shorts, pressing his forehead to the steel he closed his eyes. It made him worry sometimes at how often they barely had any money to survive, but somehow Demyx made it happen. He loved the older blonde dearly, like his own family.

"I'm guna go walk around I think, I'll be back by sundown," Roxas whispered hoisting himself up.

"Alright, if you can snatch something from the market, do it," Demyx chuckled lightly, but he knew Roxas would never do it again. Even though the boy had been orphaned the dirty blonde had still drilled _some_ kind of morals into his head.

A light smile danced on Roxas's lips and before stepping back into the small kitchen he leaned back down to press his forehead against the back of Demyx's head.

"I love you, Dem," he whispered.

Demyx gained a wide smile "I know, Rox, and I you." with that Roxas slipped through the house and back out onto the streets.

Familiar territory was all around him, not that he owned it or something, but walking through the favelas was routine for him. Stuffing his shirt into his back pocket he continued on. As he walked out from a long alleyway of the back of houses he was hit hard with heat. It washed over his chest and stomach and anywhere else exposed to the unforgiving sun. Walking past an abandoned house, a non to pleasing odor emanated from it and he hurried on. Either it was being used as a public restroom or something had died, he didn't dwell on it too long before he heard the familiar shouts of kids.

Walking from the cement stoned path he hopped down maybe five feet to a roof, walking over them was like walking on any other street. Going down a couple more he finally ended up where he had heard the laughter and playful teasing.

The cement field that had been made by the government with faded white lines and old goals that didn't even own their nets anymore was occupied by some of the local kids. Walking along the side lines Roxas resigned to plopping himself down next to some other on lookers.

Football, a sport that he enjoyed watching, or as the Americans called it, soccer. Boys ran across the flat field, shouting positions and calling that they were open. Passes were made, goalies defended and skinned knees and hands were made often on that field. There were many other concrete fields among the favelas it was jut a matter of finding them. But this one was close by and Roxas found it to be always in action, even at night.

Watching the boys weave around their opponents he could still remember one night, a couple nights ago. He hadn't been able to sleep, he was feeling restless and hot. Not wanting to wake Demyx he escaped out side and wandered for awhile before deciding to maybe chill over at the field. It was then as he arrived he saw someone still playing.

It was a weird sight to see, since the moon shone so brightly at night the court looked like a see of pale rays. The person themselves was lavished in it, shadows cast over their face and body as they maneuvered and controlled the ball.

A smile rose on Roxas's lips as he thought about it some more, he could remember it all so vividly, like it had happened just hours ago.

__

Roxas sat quietly on the edge of the cement stone street that made one of the walls to the field. He wasn't sure if the person had noticed he was watching or not yet but they kept right on playing. Braiding the ball around the court, stopping and bouncing it with their feet. The ball itself looked worn and old. Dirty stains overrode the white and seemed to fuse into the black. It was then the ball was stopped underneath a dirty shoe and Roxas looked up to see acid green eyes staring at him.

He felt a little embarrassed for staring but managed a small and somewhat lame wave. The person stared for a moment before smiling. A smile rose on Roxas's and he looked the older boy over. Blood red hair washed in silver stood out in the night, the viridian orbs were turned down back to the ball and from what he could see there were tattoo's under his eyes.

Feeling a little braver the blonde slid off the pathway and onto the field, the other boy looked over at him and stopped the ball once more.

"What're you doing out here so late?" the red head asked.

Roxas waved a hand "Couldn't sleep….. you?"

The red head shrugged, rolling the ball to and fro under his foot "Just wanted to get some practice." Roxas nodded.

"Mind if I watch? I kind of don't want to go home."

The boy shrugged again "I don't care." and to that Roxas took a seat on an old creaky bench. The bright green paint was worn and chipping away. Graffiti was written over it and it rocked back and forth if given force to. It surprised him sometimes at how it had avoided being stolen.

"My name's Axel," the boy informed looking over to the blonde.

"Roxas."

The red head smiled and then pointed to his head "Got it memorized." another smile rose on Roxas's lips and he leaned back against the wall to watch.

He studied the older boy as he sat there. The red head was tall and lanky, a slender yet athletic body to him. He wore long shorts and a loose t-shirt. The nights were somewhat warm but not uncomfortable in Brazil.

"So-" Axel started, bouncing the ball up onto his knee then the other and back and forth with practiced precision. "couldn't--sleep--tonight?"

Roxas gave a small nod "Yeah, I was just restless." he replied. A dog barked in the distance and a distinctive yowl sounded from a cat. It seemed like dominos and another dog barked then a whole chorus of them erupted.

Both listened and heard the routine yell of owners. Curse words were thrown aloud into the night and soon the growls and barks died down.

Axel let the ball drop, gently prodding it in front of him as he walked over to the blonde. Stopping it a couple feet from the blonde he sat down cross legged and held the ball in his lap.

"Where do you live?" Roxas heard the question but watched Axel pick at a frayed seam for a moment before answering.

"A couple houses up and over," he replied looking the boy over again. " how old are you?"

The red head looked up and shrugged "I don't know, seventeen, eighteen, I've lost count."

Roxas raised and eyebrow "How do you lose count?"

"Heh, believe me, it's not hard. You just sort of stop caring after awhile and stuff like that kind of gets lost, I think I remember my birthday," he shrugged "but its not like I can celebrate it."

The blonde chewed the inside of his bottom lip, Demyx had always found some kind of time to buy him a small dessert as a treat on his birthday, the day he had found him because he couldn't remember his own. But it always made him feel a little guilty because he himself could never afford anything for the older blonde.

"Oh, I see," he whispered raising his eyes to the disc that was the moon.

"What about you, blondie?"

Roxas scowled at the name but brushed it aside "Sixteen, but who's counting right?"

To that a smile edge Axel's lips. "So, got any parents left?" the red had asked throwing the ball up then catching it.

The blonde hesitated, the subject was still sore in his heart. Like an infection that festered every time it was mentioned or he thought about it.

"I….. I'm an orphan. My parents dumped me on the streets when I was eight and left me. Apparently they realized that having a kid was a big responsibility," he looked down to Axel who had an intent look on his face, so he continued.

"It wasn't till I was around nine did god or whoever decided that maybe I could have some kind of a life oppose to stealing from the markets and raiding the garbage's," he paused a moment, remembering the sickening feeling of being so alone and hungry. "then, Demyx found me,"

Axel raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"He found me one night roaming the streets, he often tells me that the minute he laid eyes on me, it was like something clicked. Like he knew he had to take me home and keep me. So, that's what he did.." Roxas gave a sad smile. "he's the only person I've got in this entire world."

The red head stayed quiet for a awhile, digesting the boy's story before opening his mouth and speaking. "Can I be your friend?"

Roxas furrowed his brow, looking at the red head "What?"

"I said 'Can I be your friend?' " Axel replied.

"I know what you said just- why would you want to be my friend?" to that Axel gave a sad smile, they seemed common among the favelas no matter who you talked to.

"Because we're a lot a like Roxas. My parent left me when I was a kid too but luckily my big sis was right there to scoop me up. But, you're kind of like me," a smile graced Axel's lips, teeth gleaming in the night. "so we should be friends."

Roxas stared at him for awhile before a slow smile curved his pink lips "Yeah, I'd like that."

The red head smiled but then frowned. He looked up to the moon then stood up. Roxas watched his peculiar behavior as he walked out to the middle of the field and pointed straight up to the moon.

"Hey, Roxas, is my arm straight to the moon or slanted a little?" The blonde raised an eyebrow to the odd question but looked to his arm then the moon.

"Umm, your arm is slanted off to the side." he informed and Axel muttered something under his breath.

"Well, Roxas, I have to go, I'm expected home soon," he sighed.

"No problem….. um, do you practice here at night often?" he asked and Axel smiled.

With a profuse nod he answered "Yup, I try to get up here at least every other night!"

Roxas nodded "I guess I'll be seeing you then."

The red head nodded "Yeah, till next time." he smiled, giving a wave that Roxas returned. Axel walked over and hopped up to the stone street. The red head soon disappeared into the dark shadows of the street and Roxas was alone in the moon's rays.

Looking back to the sky he could see the stars clearly, each shinning in the night like that of the pirated electricity many of the people in the favelas used.

Roxas watched one of the kids hit the ball with his head, passing it to his friend. He could only wonder if the red head would be stopping at the field that night. He was kind of hopping, he wouldn't mind talking with his new friend again.

-- --

After watching the children play many games the sun had finally decided to sink behind the hills and Roxas knew it was time to get home. Climbing up the wall and onto the street he had to take the long way home now. Looking up to the sky, it was dusted in orange and pink, he paused a moment to look around the stone pathway. Walking to his right a little ways he came to a flight of dirty stone steps that lead him half way to where he wanted to go. Quickly jogging up it, passing the houses on either side he could hear people within most.

Coming to another stone street he glanced around, spotting people dashing back into their homes while others just strolled along. The blonde veered to the right again and headed for another flight of stairs he knew was there. The sky was still somewhat lighted but it was fading fast as Roxas walked up the stairs. Someone was yelling in one of the houses to his right, many families were packed into the houses leaving little room for little else.

Arriving on the familiar street he sprinted down a ways before taking a sharp right then another sharp right. The tarps overhead the small alleyway were dark as he passed under them to their door. Knocking another eight times he walked in.

"I'm home, Demyx!" he called shutting the door tightly and kicking his shoes off again.

"Still in the kitchen!"

The blonde glanced out at the window, the hills were going dark and lights glittered out from the windows of other houses. Walking back over the worn maroon rug he entered the kitchen. The small counters had preserved food scattered about, the sink had some bowls stacked and their old refrigerator hummed with their pirated electricity like most everyone else had. The stove itself was small with only two burners that worked. Slipping out next to Demyx he didn't bother taking his shirt off, the temperature had dropped slightly.

Glancing down below he noted that the clothes on the line had been taken down. Looking out across the other houses people were taking down their clothes, some walking back inside while others were just sitting to maybe watch the stars.

"Demyx, if I can't find a job, what'll we do?" Roxas asked,

The dirty blonde didn't reply right away. Scratching at his bare shoulder Demyx sighed "I'll figure it out Roxas, don't worry."

Roxas scratched the back of his neck and leaned against Demyx. "I can't help but worry."

Demyx snorted and reached around to ruffle Roxas's golden hair. The blonde rested his head against Demyx's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Well stop, you get older faster that way." Roxas scrunched his nose as he listened to him talk.

"As if," he muttered opening them again to see the sky turning from blue to an almost purple pink color.

"Well…. I'm going to bed early, don't stay up too late." Demyx pulled his arm away and stood up, scooping his shirt into his hand before sliding back into the kitchen.

"G-night, Dem!" he called into the house.

"Night, Rox!"

Roxas let silence settle over him and he pressed his forehead to the metal again. Sapphire eyes scanned over the hills of houses again and again. They were all too familiar, they had been the only thing he had known. Sure he saw the rich mansion miles away, surrounded by lush grass and large palm trees and sometimes he wished to live in one of those. But his life wasn't all bad, he was grateful for having Demyx to guide him.

He heard a cat yowl from somewhere down below and like always a dog started barking. Which started another and another and so on and so forth. Till the air buzzed with the sound of growls and wild barks, cats hissing and shrieking at the canines. Then came the shouts. Owners with both high and low voices screeching at animals to shut up and shoo and scat.

Then silence played over them all once more. The indistinct sound of conversations gave a quiet hum to the air and Roxas leafed a hand through his hair. He knew what he had to do tomorrow and he slightly dreaded it. He didn't want to come home again with no job or money, he hated telling Demyx he couldn't find a job. Shutting his eyes hard he wished so hard that maybe a bag of money could fall out of the sky and land right in his lap.

Looking up to the darkening sky he waited, watched. No money, no bag, the sky held nothing but grey clouds. With a defeated sigh he pushed himself up and slipped back into the kitchen. Pulling the window down hard he did the lock and walked back to the living room.

Dark shadows encased everything and the rising moon sent only some rays slicing through them. He spotted Demyx near the window, a makeshift bed on the floor with a couple blankets.

Walking over to a small alcove in the wall he grabbed a couple blankets and laid them out near Demyx. Before laying down he grabbed the edges of his shirt and pulled it off. There wasn't much change to the feeling of his bare skin to the air.

He stood quietly, standing before his bed he stared down at it. A couple of stray rays danced along his chest. His skin looked pale and sickly in the moonlight. Letting his shirt fall to the cement floor he knelt down and finally into the bed. Only covering himself with one blanket he tucked an arm under his head. Another day had come and gone and still Roxas felt just a little bit lonelier.

-- --

Though most of the inhabitants of the favelas had tucked in for the night one was startled awake by his own dream. Eyes snapping open Roxas shot up putting a hand to his forehead. Shutting his eyes tightly he tried to push the dream from his mind. It was made up of scattered memories. Memories that still plagued his mind of the incident that had happened so long ago.

He could hear himself screaming, shouting and crying. Flailing out like a feral animal and growling just as wildly. Hands everywhere, all over his trembling body. Invading, probing and touching. Laying in pain, broken and bruised, money thrown in his face and a cackling voice spouting vulgar words.

Roxas let a pitiful whimper out and he wiped furiously at the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. Calming his ragged breathing he looked to Demyx, hoping he hadn't woken him. The dirty blonde lay splayed out, snoring lightly and still asleep. Shuddering Roxas rubbed his shoulders before making his mind up.

Hoisting himself up he grabbed his shirt and pulled it on, leaving the blankets where they were he slipped his shoes on. With a glance at Demyx he made his escape out of the house and into the streets. Moon light washed everything out as he walked from the alleyways. With a fast walk his hopped down on roofs not caring if the people below heard him. A couple more small houses and he came upon the concrete field.

A sad smile graced his lips as he saw the person practicing on it. Wild red hair swayed and bounced and he looked into emerald eyes.

"Hey, Roxas!" the red head smiled stopping the ball with his heel.

Roxas smiled and hoped down "Hey, Axel," he replied and sat down.

"Couldn't sleep again?"

The blonde shrugged "I had a ….. bad dream" he muttered a little embarrassed, he sounded childish.

Axel stopped and looked over at the blonde. "Oh yeah? What was it about?"

The blonde hesitated "I-It was nothing" he replied looking away. Sure he could just make something up but he would feel a little weird lying to the boy.

"Nothing makes you come walking out in the middle of the night?" Axel asked with a scoff prodding the ball over.

Roxas watched him move with such ease, a grace that came with so much practice. Axel plopped down next to him on the bench. It jiggled a little bit but held their weight.

"It was nothing, really. I just remembered something that's all" Roxas replied.

"Well, come on," the red head nudged Roxas "tell me about it."

The blonde shook his head "I-I don't think I can" the blonde looked away.

Axel raised an eyebrow "It's easy, you open your mouth," he reached over, lightly grabbing the boys chin and pulling it down, effectively opening the boy's mouth . "then you talk!" he moved it up and down in the illusion of speech.

Roxas couldn't resist the bubble of laughter that fell from his mouth and broke his lips in a smile. A smile crossed Axel's lips at the boy's happy face.

"So come on, tell me about this big bad dream."

The blondes smile faded though "I don't know, its kind of personal," he deflected but it didn't seem to deter Axel.

"Well we're friends aren't we? You can tell me anything!" Axel smiled. Roxas made a noise and bit his lip.

"It was maybe a year or so after, Demyx had taken me in. I was out at night because I had gone to the city looking for a job and Demyx said he would wait up to greet me when I got home," he paused and let a breath out. "well, I was on my way home wh-when… I got jumped by some guy."

Axel didn't say anything, the story didn't seem to be going in a happy direction.

"He dragged me to an alleyway a-an… he raped me," the blonde's lip quivered slightly as he remembered. Putting a hand to his face he refused to meet Axel's eyes. "I screamed but no one came, no one even bothered because who would want to help a worthless little kid when everybody already has one?" he spat out.

The red head gripped the ball in his hands tightly, the poor boy knew the cruelties of people all too well.

"when he was done he threw a wad of money in my face like I was some kind of cheap whore and walked off. I made it home but it still comes back to haunt me," Roxas finished not meeting the red head's eyes.

Roxas heard the sound of the ball hitting the concrete and then warm strong arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Roxas, for making you tell me that" he whispered hugging the boy. The blonde blushed a little but accepted the embrace by leaning into it a little.

"It's alright, you didn't know" he replied, he felt a hand come to rake through his wild spikes once then he was let go.

Axel got up to go retrieve his ball. Roxas couldn't help but feel a little better from getting that off his chest and receiving a hug. He rather liked hugs, the red head held the ball with his foot, flicking it back then up for him to catch. Roxas stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked up to the moon. It floated high in the sky still blanketing the hills in pale light.

He looked back down to Axel to see him striding the short distance over. The tall boy stood in front of Roxas for a moment before reaching out and ruffling the boy's spikes again. Roxas shook his hand away for messing his already mussed spikes.

"I think I'm guna go head home early, I have to go look for a job tomorrow" Roxas informed standing up.

Axel gained a somewhat sad look then smiled "If you go to the post office they just fired last paper boy, I'm sure if you get there early tomorrow you can get the job."

Roxas smiled "I'll go check with them tomorrow." with that the blonde hoisted himself back up onto the street but not before turning back to Axel. "Thanks for listening."

The red head smiled back and shrugged "No problem, like I said, you can tell me anything." Roxas nodded.

"Good night, Axel"

"Night, Roxas" the blonde waved before walking away from the concrete field.

His walk home was quick and he slipped back into the house quietly. He took his place back in his bed, Demyx still sleeping. The moon was bright and large from his view on the floor. He hoped that the job was still available as he closed his eyes. Sleep came quickly and laid claim over his slender frame.

****

vIIIvIIIvIIIvIIIvIIIvIIIvIIIvIII

The next four days passed by rather swiftly, Roxas took the job at the post office near the bottom of the favelas. It sent him into the city often on the bike he had been given. He made 8 Brazilian real an hour, which in American currency was only about 5 dollars. But Roxas could care less, he had a job now and was able to at least give his money Demyx. But it also meant that he hadn't been able to see the red head since his job called for him to get up so early in the morning he had to be rested.

But it seemed luck was still on their side for the land lord hadn't stopped by the house that week. It was Friday and they hadn't seen hide nor tail of the house owner. Demyx paced back and forth in the kitchen. Roxas watched and opened his mouth to ask why he was doing that but Demyx beat him to it.

"I'm guna go to the market to get some fruits, stay here in case he comes by," the dirty blonde instructed grabbing some of the extra money they had made for food.

"Alright, I'll wait here for you."

He watched Demyx walk out of the kitchen, he heard the door open and shut before climbing out onto the fire escape landing. Settling down he stretched out, feet hanging over the edge. A wind traveled over them, caressing his skin, it felt nice since the day was already pretty hot. Humid was attached to that and Roxas pulled his pal blue shirt off, his skin felt sticky and the air seemed to press against him.

Leaning back he squinted as he looked to the sky, clouds drifted slowly, passing in front of the sun every now and then. Closing his eyes he relaxed a little, he shifted and suddenly felt something cold on his stomach. He flinched and looked down. It was the buckle on his worn leather belt, it was notched tightly since the black shorts he was wearing were big around the waist. Tugging the fabric up and under the belt he went back to just lounging in the sunlight. His skin was sure to soak it up, everyone had some degree of a tan.

He idle rubbed a hand over his chest, it was as if he could feel the heat like it was an extra layer of skin. Breathing in the warm air then exhaling it out he was glad his morning routes were done, he traveled the early routes then was done around noon and came back home to rest. He earned a little over 16 Brazilian real a day, in U.S dollars that was 10.

Spending the rest of the day lounging in the sun would've been rather nice, well, it would've been if he had not been interrupted. Loud knocks sounded at the door about eleven times and Roxas sighed. Heaving himself up he dashed into the house and to the door. He opened it to see a rather handsome man standing and waiting.

Rosy brown hair fell around the man's face in a feathered form. Crystalline blue eyes stared at the boy with a mature intensity and Roxas knew exactly who it was, the land lord.

"Hello, Marluxia," he greeted moving from the door to let the man in.

"Mmm, hello is, Demyx here?" he asked looking around. Brushing at some unknown spec of lint on his white dress shirt he came to stand near the window.

"Um, no, he went out, how much do you need, Marluxia?"

The man's eyes narrowed into slits and he turned on his dress heel to look at Roxas. "I have a little proposition for you, Roxas, you've grown so much older since I last saw you," he mused aloud walking over to the boy.

A hand curled under his chin and he looked up into blue eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well," the man waved a hand in the air "we can forget about paying me this month, if you're willing to give me something else." he whispered and Roxas felt a chill go down his spine.

Marluxia leaned down, eyes studying the boys tanned face. "You're a beautiful boy you know that," he whispered leaning further to place a kiss near the boy's lips.

A deep blush stained the blonde's cheeks and he tried to pull back but a hand on the small of his back didn't let him. His heart started to beat faster, not from excitement but, from fear and anxiety.

"let me have a little fun and you won't have to pay this month, alright?" Marluxia growled and Roxas trembled. He didn't want this to happen, no, not again.

But for Demyx, he gave a reluctant nod, he would die for him.

****

xIIIxIIIxIIIxIIIxIIIxIIIxIIIxIII

"Hey, Roxas! I'm back!" he heard Demyx call. The blonde didn't move from where he was. Sitting stiffly on the fire escape landing, his body aching and screaming in sorrowful pain.

He heard the dirty blonde come into the kitchen, a basket set down by the window and Demyx crawled out next to Roxas.

"Did you here me?" Demyx asked reaching out to put a hand on the younger blondes shoulder.

The boy flinched "Y-Yeah" the dirty blonde furrowed his brow.

"Roxas? What's up? Are you feeling okay?"

The younger blonde hunched his shoulders, the pale blue shirt showed stains of sweat, Roxas looked away. "I'm fine, it's alright, Demyx" he muttered.

Demyx hesitated "Did, Marluxia stop by?"

"Yeah….. he said we didn't have to pay this month" Roxas informed still averting Demyx's worried gaze.

"Wh-what? Just like that!?" Demyx sat back raking a hand through his hair. "Th-that's great!" he smiled.

Roxas felt his stomach churn and he nodded. "Yeah, he said something about not needing it right now or whatever," the blonde lied. "did you grab any pears?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah! Demyx reached down into the basket and grabbed a green pear. He handed it to the boy who accepted it with a hand.

"Rox, is something wrong?" Demyx asked scooting closer and slinging an arm around the boy's waist, nuzzling his head affectingly.

"No, Demyx….. I'm just tired…. that's all," he whispered biting into the pear.

The dirty blonde frowned but nodded, he leaned over and pressed a chastising kiss to the boy's head before returning back inside away from the heat. Roxas closed his eyes, willing himself to just forget the day, forget the encounter ever happened.

-- --

Night came fast and Roxas couldn't help but feel the strong need to go see Axel. To maybe talk about just trivial things, laugh and smile. As he laid in his bed he couldn't help the whimper that rose from his lips as he moved, pain shooting up his spine and he tensed.

He looked to Demyx who had fallen asleep fast. Resisting the urge to cry out he got up, hands coming to clench at his lower back. Putting his shoes back on he left the house and entered the night. Clouds passed over the moon numerous times causing temporary blackouts at which Roxas had to stop moving to keep from tripping over his feet.

It wasn't long till he hoped down painfully from the last house and walked to the concrete field to see Axel kicking a powerful goal. The ball came bouncing back and he stopped it with his foot. Roxas slid down to the field cringing in pain at the amount of movement he had subjected himself to.

"You okay?" Axel asked pitching the ball up into his hands.

Roxas opened his mouth to say he was but a strained whimper said otherwise as he dropped himself to the bench. The red head walked over, a concerned look on his face. The blonde didn't even bother hiding his pain as he bit his lip holding his lower back in pain.

"I-I'll be fine," the blonde replied with a weak smile as he sat rather stiffly.

"Your back's hurting you?" Axel asked spinning the ball in his hand.

"Y-Yeah," he admitted rubbing a hand over his face, he probably could've avoided all this pain by just staying home.

The bench creaked as Axel sat down behind him and he felt hands on his lower back. A deep blush stained his cheeks. "Wh-what're you doing?" he asked looking over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I give a mean massage!" Axel chuckled as his fingers gripped the edge of the boy's shirt.

"N-No! A-Axel do-!" the blonde tried to stop him with fumbling hands but his shirt was pulled up and a frozen silence descended on them.

"Roxas…. What's with all these scratches? Where'd you get them?" he asked, the boy's lower back looked bad, red scratches and scabs marked his golden skin. They looked painful in the moonlight.

"O-our landlord came by today." was all Roxas supplied him with. The red head hesitated but gently ran his hands over the boy's skin. The raised scratches were many and he frowned, the poor boy.

Applying a little pressure he kneaded a couple knuckles into the tense muscles. The blonde whimpered, arching his spine as the pain seared through his sore backside. Axel hesitated but continued, he would be more then raw in the morning but he hoped this would help a little.

"What happened exactly?" he asked quietly.

Roxas twitched as Axel hit a sensitive spot "It was a fair trade," he breathed. "I let him use me, we wouldn't have to pay for the month, simple as that." Roxas replied then gave a keening a cry and jerked away as Axel's hands hit more of the lower muscles that had knotted themselves. He gripped the edge of the bench as hard as he could to keep from jumping away.

"I see, and apparently he didn't treat you very well did he?" Axel asked and Roxas could hear what sounded like anger in his voice, the hands underneath his shirt stopped momentarily.

"Obviously," Roxas muttered and then groaned in pain when Axel started again.

But Roxas heard the red head mumble something, it sounded something like 'I'd treat you better'. The blonde didn't say anything, maybe he was just hearing things.

He felt the hands on his back go from kneading roughly to get the knots out to gentle, caressing gestures. It felt wonderful on his skin, even if his whole back was sore. The red head traced indistinct patterns as they sat there. The blonde relaxed and let himself accept the ministrations for what they were, loving and yet worried at the same time.

"Did you tell…. um, Demyx was it?" Axel inquired taking his hands from under the boy's shirt, he continued with rubbing the blonde's back through the fabric. Although Roxas missed the pads of the red head's fingers smoothing over his skin.

"No, he doesn't need to know" Roxas whispered lowering his head to look at the bench between his legs. He picked at the chipped paint, the dirt under his nails was dark and he knew that a wash at the public showers was called for, for tomorrow.

"And what happens when he comes back the next month wanting more and the next month and the next?" Axel asked, Roxas bit his lip and shook his head.

"I don't want to burden, Demyx with the thought of having to pay each month" he whispered.

Axel scoffed "Till it escalates into something out of control. I'm guessing, Demyx would rather pay then see you raped again and again," the red head whispered.

"Then you'd be guessing right" Roxas replied quietly with a half smile at his own blind love. The hands on his back stopped just under his shoulder blades.

"But I know it'd break his heart if he knew what I did," Roxas whispered. The hands on his back pulled away and the bench creaked as Axel stood.

He felt a warm hand ruffle through his spikes and then the red head spoke.

"You should head home, Roxas, get some rest," the red head paused to grip the boys shoulder "I have the day off tomorrow, we should meet up here sometime"

Roxas smiled and nodded "Alright, I get off around noon" he informed standing up with some help from Axel.

His back tensed slightly but it was bearable. "Sounds good, be careful on your way home"

With more help from Axel the blonde climbed up to the cement roads. "Good night, Axel"

"Night, Roxas" the blonde took one last look before heading to the stairs that would take him home and to a bed next to another person who loved him dearly.

****

vIIIvIIIvIIIvIIIvIIIvIIIvIIIvIII

Morning seemed to speed to the sky. Warm, full, rays finally washed over Roxas's sore back. The warmth seeped into his skin and he stirred, it coursed through his body and black eyelashes fluttered open. Reaching behind the blonde tenderly rubbed his back. Looking over his shoulder he spotted the empty bed and knew Demyx was up and getting ready.

Hefting himself up his back flared in a dull throb as the muscles tightened but he bore through it and stood up. Walking to the kitchen he spotted Demyx with a piece of fruit in his mouth as he rummaged through the humming refrigerator.

"Momng mosax, meep mell?" Demyx failed miserably at his sentence.

Roxas raised an eyebrow and snorted as Demyx swallowed what was in his mouth. "Oh you know what I mean," the dirty blonde laughed and Roxas smiled with a nod.

"Yeah I did, you?" Demyx nodded and shut the fridge throwing the boy a peach.

"I have to get to work, be careful on your way to work too" he pointed at the boy.

The blonde nodded and smiled as Demyx ruffled his messy spikes. "I will be, Dem." but there was more and he was pulled into an affectionate hug.

"What's with all the love-y dove-y, Dem?" Roxas asked returning the gesture with a chuckle.

Demyx laughed and pulled away, the dirty blonde shrugged "I don't know, I'm just feeling happy!"

"Well, lets get going then!" Demyx smiled patting his shorts a little as he walked to the front door.

"I'll see you later, Dem!" Roxas called hear the door shut, grabbing the chair that sat so very alone near the end of their hallway.

"Bye!" the blonde walked to the front door and shoved it under the door handle to deter any would be robbers. Not that they had much but it made him feel a little better.

Walking back to the kitchen he hopped out and pulled the window shut. He climbed down the black and rusty fire escape and reached the bottom which lead to a roof. Dodging through hanging laundry he jumped down to a cement landing and reached the street.

The sun was steadily rising in the sky shedding its rays over the hills. People waking and greeting the day to the sound of children crying and the distant echoing of shots being fired. More gangs were at it that morning. Hand guns firing at not so innocent gang members. The day was getting off to a normal start.

****

xIIIxIIIxIIIxIIIxIIIxIIIxIIIxIII

Bike riding itself was easy and rather enjoyable at times. But Roxas felt as though his legs would fall off and he'd have to live the rest of his life in a wheelchair. Well, at least his arms would get a work out. The blonde took a deep breath as he peddled quite hard up an incline. His shirt clung to him everywhere and sweat collected at the back of his neck and back. It was uncomfortable and Roxas couldn't wait to go visit the showers when he got off. His back had muscles had stiffened twice during the time and Roxas was reduced to kneading at his back on the side of the road.

The pack around his shoulder and went across his chest was light except for one more daunting package to deliver to a Mr. something-something or another. He had memorized the address he just had to get there. The road leveled out and car went speeding past him, the gust of wind felt nice against his skin but it was soon replaced by thick heat. The day was exceedingly hot, a shower sounded like pure paradise.

-- --

Needless to say the blonde used bursts of speed to and from the address before finally reaching the post office. Dropping off his bag, picking up his pay for the week and giving the assigned bike back he was quick to leave and finally take the alleyways through the favelas.

Though the walk was long he was still eager to meet up with Axel. The field was on the route he took home so stopping by was easy enough. A large crowd had gathered and standing on the street next to some others was the only way he glimpsed the red head. He was executing a nutmeg and doing it rather well. The ball went through the other persons legs and passed to another person on Axel's team.

With a few passes a goal was scored and cheers erupted from some of the onlookers. Axel was smiling and patting some others on the back. Roxas smiled, the older boy was stunning in the fresh light. His hair seemed to catch fire with every shake and sway of his head. His eyes gleamed as he smiled and the tattoos on his cheeks seemed more prominent against his skin.

The red head said something, the person beside him laughing and he glanced around with a smile on his face. It took a split second for the red head to see a head of messy golden spikes and he zeroed in on the boy. Pools of cerulean met green and Axel smiled wider. Roxas watched as his tall friend said something then parted from the field walking toward him.

"Roxas!" he smiled and greeted the boy.

"Hey ,Axel, you seem to be getting a lot of attention," Roxas noted as the red head came to stand in front of him. It was somewhat amusing to look down at the red head when it was usually the other way around.

"Yeah well, I practice a lot," he said with a wink that had Roxas smiling.

"I came to say hi, I'm guna go to the public showers, work got me all sweaty," the blonde informed with a wrinkle of his nose which made Axel grin.

"Mind if I come? Playing soccer in this heat is murder."

The blonde shook his head "Nah I don't mind, I have to stop by my house to get a change of clothes and a towel."

"I should probably do that too," Axel mused.

"Well….. We can just meet back here," the blonde offered and Axel nodded.

"Sounds good."

"Alright, see you back here," Roxas smiled and stood, with a last good bye the two parted.

****

vIIIvIIIvIIIvIIIvIIIvIIIvIIIvIII

Roxas adjusted the small bag on his shoulder. It was an old and worn, brown fabric pack that had lost its left strap but the right was still functional. It as stuffed with another pair of shorts and a tank top. A thin towel had been shoved inside and the contents were safely tucked inside after he shut it with the zipper. Axel walked next to the blonde, an equally worn bag hanging off his right shoulder with the same materials inside.

The sun was high in the sky and it showered everything it could touch with its humid and blistering rays. The public showers were just that, the public could use them for a small fee, but this also meant that many people used them daily. So finding a free shower was based on chance and usually the time of the day.

Their trek through the favelas wasn't hindered too much, the occasional group of running children slowed them but they soon stampeded past. The building itself was of medium size and located at the very bottom of the hills that housed the favelas. Most of the favelados used them while others had working bathrooms within their houses but most didn't. Which made the profit of those who owned the public showers large.

Walking in after a group with their children there were rows of lockers in the front and the showers were located in the back. One side for men and the other for women and children. After paying the man who stood at the door to the men's lockers they entered, Striding to the left and back they found some lockers free and were quick to claim them. Pulling their towels out they started to undress.

It was then that Roxas remembered the still somewhat painful scratches on his back and felt a little self-conscious about them. He idly rubbed a hand over them as he stuffed his shirt into the small locker. Axel glanced over as he started at his own shorts. The blonde was rubbing at his back and he knew it was because of the incident.

The thought of the boy being hurt so easily made him sad, who would want to hurt such a beautiful and innocent looking kid? With ease they wrapped the towels around their waists and pulled their lower clothes off. Stuffing the articles into the small lockers and shutting them both made for the showers.

Many people were there, walking back and forth between the men's showers and the men's lockers. Walking through the door-less walkway they were bombarded with steam and a mix of differently aged people. The blonde kept his eyes ahead and forward, it always was a little awkward when he met eyes with someone.

He was nudged in the shoulder, he looked up to see Axel gesturing for the boy to follow. They padded silently over the slightly discolored tiled flooring. On all sides people were taking showers, there were no curtains since privacy wasn't of the highest priority, it was the public showers after all. Roxas followed Axel to the end and they came upon some free showers. Water dripped from the nozzles above and water stains marked the tiled walls from hundreds of uses.

It was then that Roxas knew he would have to take his towel off. A feeling of embarrassment flooded his chest as he glanced over to Axel who seemed to have no problem with it. As the dull blue towel fell from the red head's hips the blonde averted his gaze and stared forward. His hand shook slightly but he took the plunge and undid his towel, the hot air hit his sensitive skin and he couldn't help but blush as he placed his towel on the hook secured to the wall.

Both turned the nozzles that protruded form the wall for warm and water doused them quickly. Roxas shook the bangs from his eyes and raked his hands through his hair. Even if the water was hot it felt good and he started to rub at his skin. He could literally feel the sweat and dirt washing from his skin and down the drain.

Everything was going fine, or at least until Roxas's eyes strayed. Blue orbs landed on lightly tanned skin and a sense of curiousness rose in him and he took in the sight beside him. Axel's hair had been dragged down by the water making it curl around his neck and spill down his back like silk. The red head had yet to notice the pair of inquisitive eyes examining him.

Roxas's hands stopped in his own hair as he looked the older teen over. He had a strong build like that of an athlete and Roxas knew it fit him. Even if he didn't look like much he could see some defined muscles along his stomach and then- red. A thin line of red hair that trailed down and immediately Roxas flushed, he snapped his eyes away and furiously ruffled his wet hair in annoyance.

Then he heard a low chuckle from Axel and he looked over in interest. The red head looked down at the blonde and smiled and leaned over to say something.

"Don't look now but, Mr. Tan three showers down looks a little… shorthanded" the red head informed in a low voice with a snicker and Roxas looked down the stalls.

He resisted a loud laugh and kept it to a giggle and replied back "He probably makes the excuse 'its cold'!" and to that Axel snorted and nudged the blonde in the shoulder laughing.

"By the way, how's your back feeling?" Axel asked making sure to get any dirt around his neck.

Roxas hesitated, unconsciously reaching back to feel the scabs. "Fine…. Just sore" he replied rubbing them gently, with a nod from the red head they returned to their showers.

Washing everywhere meant everywhere and Roxas had to try so very hard not to feel embarrassed as he washed his lower region. Axel himself seemed casual and comfortable in the public setting. Roxas was quick and precise with his shower and was done in no time. Turning the water off he shook his head and raked his hands through his hair. Grabbing his towel he wrapped it around his waist and squeezed what water he could from his hair.

Axel finished shortly after the blonde and turned his shower off. His hair was long enough that the red head ran his hands through it, pulling it into a ponytail and wringing the water out. Gabbing his towel and wrapping it around his hips they left the showers. Roxas stretched a little, he felt refreshed and thoroughly clean. They reached their lockers to find that at least their stuff hadn't been taken, which was a common occurrence for most everyone in the lockers.

Pulling his bag out and his extra set of clothes Roxas again had that small feeling of embarrassment as he gripped his towel, trying to mentally calm himself. It wasn't like people blatantly stared at his neither regions he just felt rather vulnerable standing with no clothes on. So he took to just pulling his boxers on underneath his towel before removing it. Setting the damp fabric on the bench he pulled the rest of his clothing out and started to dress.

Axel on the other hand was already pulling his shirt on and buttoning his shorts. The red head vigorously rubbed his towel over his hair and when he pulled it away Roxas couldn't help but laugh. It was as though a rabid animal had nested in his hair and invited its whole family.

The red head looked over to see the half naked boy holding his sides in a fit of uncontrolled laughter. Roxas gripped the bench and his ribs as he laughed harder at Axel's slightly annoyed face coupled with his hair. Axel raised an eyebrow then smirked, taking his towel he caught the boy off guard and viciously rubbed it over the blonde hair. Roxas struggled, arms flailing and Axel pulled away.

Axel himself burst out laughing at the mini-afro the boy now had. Blonde hair stuck out in every odd direction making the boy look like an imp. The blonde scowled and flailed his arms at the red head in annoyance. The red head laughed harder as the blonde tried to regain his hair's composure.

Roxas scowled up at Axel as he continued trying to flatten his hair, he would have succeeded if Axel hadn't reached over again and cruelly messed the boy's hair again. The blond whined and grabbed Axel's wrists but it did no use in stopping the older boy's hands that continued to tangle his hair. Axel snickered in victory and finally pulled away, the boy's hair was even more untidy. The blonde huffed and glared up at Axel, he threw he towel at the red head and pulled his shirt on. At least his hair was somewhat dry now.

"Aw cheer up Roxas," Axel laughed smoothing a hand through his own unruly hair.

The blonde rolled his eyes and pouted "Its only because you're tall."

Axel laughed and stuffed his towel and clothes into his bag. "Yeah well, when you're as handsome and tall as me, you can do anything," he laughed and Roxas rolled his eyes with a smile. Roxas placed his clothes and towel back into his bag, zipping it up he slipped his shoes on as Axel did the same.

Slinging their bags over their shoulders they left the lockers and were once more bombarded by hot rays of the sun. Roxas raked his hands through his hair, he didn't have a mirror but he could tell his hair was still mussed by the way Axel chuckled. Axel himself just smoothed his hair back, the still wet mane seemed to drop a little but looked for the most part alright. Roxas's hair on the other hand had been patted down into some semblance of order.

They walked side by side, both feeling equally clean but not cool. The hot and humid air clung to them like saran wrap. Axel sighed and for a moment multitasked, holding his bag in one hand he easily took the other and pulled his shirt off from the back. Roxas felt himself staring as the lightly tanned skin was exposed to the sun. Again he could see the expanse of Axel's chest, muscles rippled under the red head's skin and Axel slung his shirt and pack over his shoulder. The blonde glanced up and Axel gave him a smile as they continued on, their destination once more the field.

****

xIIIxIIIxIIIxIIIxIIIxIIIxIIIxIII

Roxas sat between two other boys, both his and Axel's bags held on his lap as he watched the red head score another goal, he cheered along with the others. Clapping and smiling as the older boy raised his hands and laughed. Emerald looked to azure and Axel smiled wider. The blonde gave a small wave and the red head winked., Roxas couldn't help but feel a little special for it.

The ball was prodded to the middle and again it was kicked and abused with rapid speed and successions of kicks. Axel seemed to tower over the others but none of them complained, it was your skills that made the game not how tall or short you were. Roxas looked to the sky for a moment, shaking his blonde bangs from his eyes. His hair had dried in the air and sent it into fuzzy mode. He squinted slightly at the sun, a flock of seagulls coasted over a wind and flew by. The wind itself seemed to roll into the field and everyone welcomed the feeling to their heated skin.

His eyes traveled down the hills, seeing people in the distance, down to the game in front of him. All the boys were sweating and Roxas wondered if Axel was a little stupid to play hard after a shower. Pushing the thought aside he ruffled a hand through his fluffy hair and let his mind wander. He figured Demyx would be home, he would have to use the fire escape, the older blonde probably wouldn't worry but he knew he had to be getting home soon. But he really didn't want to stop watching Axel.

While his mind was wandering a goal had been scored and he focused back on the game. Axel fisted a hand into the air and his teammates cheered. A smile rose on Roxas's lips, the score must have been 20 to 3 already. With the red head's team on the winning side. It was now that the other time decided to just give in and by default Axel's team won. Axel whooped and walked over to Roxas as boys crossed onto the field to maybe make another team.

"Am I not the best?" Axe laughed as he took his bag and rummaged through it momentarily before pulling out his towel. Wiping it over his hot skin the red head took one of the empty seats beside the blonde.

"I'll admit, you're the best I've seen." Roxas replied with a smile.

"Best anyone has ever had." Axel smirked.

The blonde raised an eyebrow "What?"

"On their team I mean," Axel informed with a laugh and Roxas gave a staggered chuckle.

Roxas sighed "I don't want to go home just yet."

"Then don't, hang out with me!" Axel nudged the blonde with a smile.

The boy looked to the field of boys, new teams having been made the wanted to squeeze in a couple more games before twilight and dusk descended on them.

"I think….. I'll do just that." he smiled looking over to Axel. The red head grinned and reached over to ruffle the boy's hair. The blonde pouted as Axel pulled his hand away.

Blonde hair was tousled and fluffier. "Thanks," Roxas muttered and tried to fix his hair again. Axel nudged him in the side and laughed leaning back against the wall. It was nice as always to relax next to a friend.

-- --

It wasn't long before night was pulling its blanket over the area of the favelas. Roxas watched the last of the boys skirt away from the field to return back to their respective homes. Axel had gone up to join them a game or so before and was standing alone in the middle of the field. He was breathing hard and plucking his shirt to cool off. The blonde set his bag down and stretched, sitting in the same place for a couple hours had stiffened his back. Standing up he could feel his back loosen a little. When he looked to Axel he couldn't help but laugh as the red head knelt down and laid down on the concrete. He laughed and walked over to stand over his friend.

"Tired?" Roxas asked with a laugh.

Axel chuckled and nodded using his shirt to wipe at face. The sudden entrance of skin into pale moon light had Roxas staring. He could see the older boys chest rising and falling for breath, once more he saw the trail of red hair that traveled down from the red head's navel to below his shorts. It was soon covered by the boy's shirt and Roxas looked up to closed eyes. His eyes fell just below to study the tattoos, they fit his face well with his high cheek bones and sharp angles. Axel blindly reached his hand out, gesturing for the blonde to join him.

Roxas raised an eyebrow questioningly but didn't voice it. He knelt and Axel cracked an eye open and smiled. Reaching out a little more he gripped the boy's wrist and tugged him further to lay beside him. The blonde hesitated as his head fell against Axel's shoulder. It was more then a little awkward for him to say the least. The red head's hand and arm swung along his back and gripped his shoulder pressing him further into the side of the red head's chest. Blushing slightly he looked to the older boy's face for answers to the strange behavior.

Axel made a noise that sound like he was resigning himself to something. To what, Roxas didn't know and made to pull away but Axel just held firm. It was starting to make the blonde a little embarrassed. Roxas opened his mouth to say something when in one fluid movement Axel flipped up. Using his other hand as counterweigh he let go of the blonde and Roxas blushed deeply.

After feeling the cement on his back he stared up at Axel, he wasn't sure what was happening as he lay their awkwardly underneath the older boy. He didn't know what to do with his hands but held them near his chest as he stared up to searching green eyes. The boy's red hair was lined in silvery light like a halo and Roxas couldn't help but think at how beautiful he was.

His thoughts were interrupted when Axel leaned down and pressed a full kiss to the boy's forehead. Roxas froze.

"A-Axel?" he whispered tentatively, the blonde was blushing a red to rival Axel's hair.

He felt the lips against his forehead move and Axel whispered something. The blonde strained to hear it and when he de-jumbled the muttered words he made a noise of embarrassment. Three words he only ever heard from one other person. _I love you._

"I- Axel… I need to go-" Roxas whispered biting his lip, he hesitated, his hands clenching and unclenching nervously, the situation was foreign to him.

Axel gave an understanding nod and pulled away, standing in one fluid motion and pulling Roxas up with him. The blonde took a step back, looking to Axel with confusion. He had heard the words and deciphered them for himself but Axel's face didn't deny them.

"I-I'll see you later," Roxas whispered hurriedly and walked away with quick steps. He scooped his bag up and climbed to the street. He had to think and sleeping on it might do him some good.

****

vIIIvIIIvIIIvIIIvIIIvIIIvIIIvIII

Roxas woke to the sound of Demyx dropping something, he winced as morning light flooded under his eyelids. Clenching them shut he turned away from it. He was glad it was Sunday, the post office was closed on Sundays. The whole day was his but Roxas couldn't help but feel a little saddened. He had no idea what to do about Axel. The incident was troubling him now. The red head had said _I love you_, but why would he want to love him? After knowing his horrible past and the fact he let himself be raped for the sake to save some money. Sitting up the blonde rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked over to see Demyx coming from the kitchen.

"Morning sleep head!" the dirty blonde smiled walking over to lean down and press a saintly kiss to the boy's head.

Roxas smiled and laid back to stretch like a cat. Demyx laughed and walked to the door to grab his shoes. "Have a good day at work, Demyx," the blonde called.

"I'll try, don't get into too much trouble to day!" Demyx laughed and then he was gone, the door shut and Roxas was left in warm silence.

Letting his eyes adjust the blonde finally sat up and looked out to the expanse of favelas from their window. Birds dipped in and out of the hills and were gone, soaring to the sky where Roxas briefly wished he could be. With a sigh the blonde got up and pulled his shirt off and unbuttoned his shorts. Even if their house was small it still served them so well. He was thankful for some of the necessities that Demyx had so graciously provided for him. Walking to the small dresser, tucked away in the corner of the room, that had clothes stuffed into each drawer he rummaged for a moment before pulling some clothes out.

Changing into beige shorts and a t-shirt that had a small hole at the bottom of the shirt he was ready to start the day. Walking to the kitchen and grabbed another pear to eat. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he was going to relax and most of all _think_. Opening the window and slipping out to the fire escape landing he was drenched in heat and light.

Biting into the pear, juice dribbled from his lips to his chin. With a slurping noise he wiped his chin and leaned back against the side of the house. His thoughts were traveling back to the past few nights. If he thought about hard he couldn't really remember any indications that would hint to what the red head had admitted. Sure he was nice as a friend, but something as heavy as love. It made Roxas nervous a little.

Looking to his pear he stared, juice glittered around the edges and he lapped it up. He had never thought of himself as being gay, not even after being raped. He had tried to push the thoughts from his mind and lead a 'normal' life. But as he thought more about the red head he had to admit he was handsome. Very handsome. Beautiful.

The blonde knit his brow and looked up to the favelas, maybe the thought of being with another guy wasn't so bad. He brought his knees up and rested his chin on them, it sounded really nice. To have someone care for him that much, to say 'I love you' and not just 'get on your knees and suck'.

Roxas cringed at his memories and buried his face in his knees, it scared though, the thought of once again being touched by someone. To have his body exposed and vulnerable to hungry eyes and bruising hands. He didn't know how it would be like with Axel and it frightened him. His guess was as good as anyone else's that the red head wouldn't hurt him after he had spilled his past, but he just didn't know. He figured he would trust his gut if he was suddenly feeling uncomfortable or afraid.

Looking to the bright blue sky he wondered momentarily if Axel would be back that night, he hoped, he wanted to settle the nagging in his chest that told him to go running back to the field just to see if Axel was there. As he thought about the red head he wanted more to run there, maybe act as though he hadn't heard anything and just play it off as Axel being a goof, he wished. Taking a couple more bites he made a saddened noise and closed his eyes, he had nothing to do, might as well see if he could get the awkwardness out of the way.

Sliding back into the house he continued to eat the pear as he grabbed is shoes and pulled them on. Setting the chair against the handle he walked back to the kitchen that was now his exit. Taking the last few bites he flung the pear off into the distance over the railing and shut the window. Swallowing what was in his mouth his escaped down the black and red stairs and was off into the streets to maybe smooth out some of his ruffled feathers.

****

xIIIxIIIxIIIxIIIxIIIxIIIxIIIxIII

Upon arriving to the field Roxas could feel his chest tighten when he saw the red head weaving through some of the boys to pass the ball. He hesitated greatly, his heart beating faster and he wondered if maybe this was a bad idea. But his body moved before his mind knew it and he was soon standing next to some of the other boys who were watching the game. Everyone on the field seemed focused and absorbed, except for Axel.

The red head stared aimlessly as his teammate made a goal. Sure cheers roared but the older boy didn't seem in the least bit interested. As though something was distracting him and suddenly Roxas found himself staring into chartreuse eyes. His heart thundered between his lungs and seemed to beat against his sternum as he saw the red head walking toward him. Axel said something to a teammate who looked disappointed and he walked off the field. Glances were sent the red head's way as he came walking over to stand in front of Roxas.

"Um… hey, Roxas."

The blonde small and weak smile "Hey….. I'm surprised to see you here"

Axel shrugged "I told my boss I was taking the day off again"

Roxas nodded quietly, an awkward silence held for a moment before Axel spoke up "Can we talk?" Roxas nodded silently, that was what he really needed, a good talk would put his mind at ease.

-- --

After maybe twenty minutes of following Axel, Roxas was surprised that he had brought them to one of the few and far between spots that hadn't been mutilated with houses. Lush grass tickled at their ankles as wind coasted over the small paradise situated on top of their particular hill. Palm trees in small clusters swayed their palms in the wind with soft rustles like sighs. Axel took a random spot in the lush grass and Roxas took it as a sign to join him. He eased himself down beside Axel, knees bent and he rested his chin on them. His hands on either side of his hips fingering the grass out of nervousness.

"So…" Roxas whispered looking out to the panoramic view of the favelas.

"What are you thinking?" Axel asked, the red head plucked a weed and started to tear it between his fingers.

"You said you loved me….. but I don't know what to say," Roxas whispered not meeting the red head's eyes.

Axel frowned and he stopped mutilating the plant life between his fingers "I'd like for you to say it back but if you can't, that's alright."

The blonde gave a saddened look to the grass "I'd like to too. The thought of being with some is appealing-" he paused as wiped the grass from his hands. " but I can't help but be scared, I don't want to push you away because I think you'll hurt me-"

"Roxas, I won't hurt you!" Axel interrupted reaching over to grab the boy's wrist forcing the blonde to look at him.

"I figured that, Axel, but I'm just so cautious, the experiences I've had have left me feeling…." Roxas tried to search for the word but was soon interrupted again.

"Look at me," Roxas raised his eyes to Axel's, he could see the pleading look in them, the sincerity. "that's why, Roxas, I want to be there for you. The time we've spent together has shone me that. I go home worrying myself ragged that you might be caught and raped again on your way home! I don't want to see that happen, I want to be by your side always!"

Axel paused momentarily to see if any reactions appeared on Roxas's face. But the blonde was looking at him with big blue eyes that said he was still scared. He gripped the boy's hand tighter.

"Roxas," the blonde locked gazes once more. "I want to be the one you can talk to always, share your secrets like you have been doing," Axel hesitated but continued on "I want to be the only one that touches, to make you forget about all those that hurt you"

The blonde clenched his hands and bit his lip. It all sounded so nice, almost too good to be true and his chest tightened and he let a breath out he hadn't know he had been holding. There were lots of things he wanted to say, how nervous he was or he wasn't so sure about the idea. Emotions swirled in his chest and made it hard to breath. Fear, nervousness, confusion, happiness, elation and another that had him almost in tears. He felt _love_ for the red head.

It wasn't some kind of pity love, no, it swelled in his lungs when the four letter word popped into his head and made him choke on what ever words he was about to spit out. He pulled his wrist away and Axel had a dejected look for a moment before Roxas laced his fingers through Axel's. The red head gained a slow hopeful smile that made Roxas's heart beat faster. The older boy hesitated but leaned forward slowly and the blonde blushed.

There was tentativeness between both and Roxas had to admit his stomach had butterflies as their lips touched. His eyes closed and he relished in the feeling. Axel's lips were warm and soft . The hand laced with his squeezed tightly and Roxas felt the red head press forward. It felt wonderful to have Axel's lips moving against his own. He didn't have much experience with kisses and he blushed furiously when a wet tongue came slipping out to gingerly swipe along his bottom lip.

Roxas made a noise and let the traveling tongue slip between his lips. It was a spine tingling sensation as the warm and wet muscle slid against his own. Exploring and tasting and Roxas shuddered, his other hand fumbling to find Axel's chest and grip the fabric, like he needed an anchor to tie him down or he would float away. Axel pulled back a moment to breath and make sure the blonde was okay.

"Are you uncomfortable?" he whispered against the boy's lips. Roxas looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"No its…. it feels good," the blonde muttered a little embarrassed.

A playful smirk played on Axel's lips "That's good," he whispered and leaned back into the grass, pulling the boy with and on top of him. Roxas blushed deeply as he sat on the red head.

There was a moment where Roxas tried to find a comfortable place till he finally just settled down, his beige clothed butt nestled into the older boy's lap. But the blush that Roxas had seemed engrained on his cheeks. Lacing the other hand with the one that had been gripping his shirt Axel coaxed the blonde down. Roxas could feel the sense of love coming over the older boy beneath him.

Roxas liked more and more the thought of being with Axel. It made him actually want someone to touch him, most of all the red head. He rested his head in the crook of Axel's neck, feeling and hearing the older boy's heart beat. A content smile crossed the red head's lips, he had wanted something like this for awhile. Ever since he had seen the scratches on the boy's back. Momentarily unlacing a hand he reached around and heard the boy make a noise when he slid finger tips underneath the blonde's shirt, feeling the skin of Roxas's lower back.

The blonde relaxed a little, the soothing feeling was nice, he could feel both the heat from the sun and Axel's fingers on his skin. Blonde eyelashes fluttered closed and Roxas felt as though he could be there in that moment forever. The hand under his shirt bunched his shirt up and traced gentle, non-sensible, patterns over his tanned back. The beating heart below his chest was calm and reassuring and Roxas couldn't help but feel safe. As if his life had been leading to this, that break in the dark clouds that told him the sun was rising for him.

"Axel," Roxas whispered opening his eyes to see a wind send the grass rippling in waves and the palm trees sighing.

"Hmm?" the red head sounded perfectly content and the hand on his back made a swirling pattern.

"Would it be alright if I said…. I wanted to be with you?" the blonde whispered looking down to his and Axel's fingers laced, resting on the red head's chest.

"Roxas, that would be more then alright, no, that would be fantastic."

A gentle smile split the boy's lips and he nuzzled the red head's neck "Thank you," he whispered and the words were almost lost in the sound of the trees leaves rustling.

"No, thank you."

The blonde gave a breathy laugh and was more then happy to spend the rest of the day there on that little oasis.

****

vIIIvIIIvIIIvIIIvIIIvIIIvIIIvIII

It wasn't until the sun disappeared below the furthest hill and the moon had climbed over the nearest did either even think about returning home. A hand came ruffling into Roxas's hair and the boy stirred from his sleep. Another cool wind brushed over them and Roxas made a noise, stretching and dragging himself up to sit. Axel chuckled, the blonde rubbed his eyes and yawned.

A smile rose on the red head's lips. "Nice nap?"

The blonde smiled and leaned back as Axel sat up. Warm arms circled around his waist and pulled him closer. The older boy nuzzled his cheek and Roxas rested his forehead against the red head's shoulder. They were drenched in moonlight and shadows were sent across the ground around them.

"I have to get back to Demyx, he's probably worrying about me."

Axel pressed a kiss to the boy's neck "Alright, when can I see you next?" Roxas leaned back, Axel's hands coming to rest on his hips.

"Um, I'm not sure, but how bout tomorrow night?" A smile crossed the red head's lips.

"Good, I look forward to it" he whispered.

There was a moment of hesitance and both got up. A feeling had crept into Roxas's chest as they walked through shadow darkened alleyways. His hand encased in the others, warm and secure. Something inside him told him that this was meant to be. That they would work out, even if neither had a fancy home or a large paycheck. No, they would just work and Roxas couldn't help but smile as he stared up at the fiery mane of his lover. Lined in silver they seemed to weave and duck through the corridors of the favelas with an unearthly grace. Their progress stopped when they paused at the concrete field. It was soaked in pale light and looked as though it was missing someone. A red head and his soccer ball, Roxas looked beside him as if to make sure the red head was actually there. Beside him, like it should be.

****

vxIIIvxIIIvxIIIvxIIIvxIIIvxIIIvxIIIvxIIIxvIIIxvIIIxvIIIxvIIIxvIIIxvIIIxvIIIxvIIIxvIIIxvIIIxvIIIxvIIIxvIII

Eyelashes fluttered open and were met with light pouring in from a white curtained window. Soft plush comforters rustled and Roxas knew Axel was beginning to wake up. It had been 6 years since they had met, 1 and a half since he had lived in the favelas. Yet still the dream occurred every now and then. Reminding him that at one point they both started at the bottom. It wasn't till Axel and him hit their gold and gained promotions in their jobs did things really start to turn around. Months afterwards him and Demyx were able to pool money and move from their rickety house and buy an apartment in the city. But Roxas wouldn't leave it at that. Convincing Axel to come with him was only half the pain, the other was convincing Demyx. Who didn't really mind in the end after being told of the red head. It then took more promotions before Axel himself moved to a company and climbed the tier of working men before gaining a well paying job.

It wasn't too long afterwards before they bought property with a nice house, Demyx himself not wanting to move stayed back at the apartment. They helped by sending money every month, it was Roxas's way of paying back for everything the dirty blonde had given him. Demyx declined at first but some more convincing and he resigned to taking the money in stride.

Roxas rolled onto his back and looked to left to examine the bare back of his lover. Red hair splaying out messily on the pillow underneath its owner. The blonde reached up and gently fingered some of the silken locks. A soft tug and the red head stirred again. The bed dipped slightly as his lover turned over and Roxas looked up into familiar green eyes. A smirk already played across Axel's lips and Roxas smiled.

"I had that dream again," he whispered softly.

Axel raised an eyebrow, stretching before he replied. "Oh yeah? Which one? Was it the one where I screw you senseless against every-"

"No," came the soft reply with a breathy laugh. Axel chuckled.

"Ok, which one?"

"The one where we're back in the favelas."

Axel didn't reply at first but, he looked as though he was thinking. The red head had worked hard after they had moved to the house to get Marluxia convicted for rape of a minor. It was hard since not all the officers really cared, but the trial itself worked rather well. He knew Roxas didn't want to testify, emotion ran high in the courtroom and the blonde broke down when he saw the saddened face of Demyx.

The red head reached over and gently caressed the blonde's cheek. "Still?"

Roxas shrugged, nuzzling the warm hand "I guess, but, it just serves to remind me that we all have to start somewhere," he whispered kissing the red head's hand softly.

Axel raised an eyebrow and smiled, leaning over he placed a kiss on the younger man's lips and Roxas smiled. "Yeah well, I'm glad we started"

"Yeah" came the soft reply.

"So, want to go visit Demyx today?" Axel asked sitting up, pulling the blankets with him. The blonde made a noise as cold air settled against his warmed skin.

"I'd like that."

Axel nodded and slid out of the bed. Roxas watched him walk from the bed to the bathroom "Coming!?"

Roxas got up, leaving the covers in a mess he bounced to the bathroom. A smirk crossed his own lips as he saw the red head already stripped, clothes left in a pile. The blonde added his own clothes as the shower turned on. He approached and was pulled in, hot water drenching his body and he shivered. The red head closed the sliding door, a sly smile playing on his lips. The blonde felt hands already exploring his skin.

"Did I ever tell you about the time when we were in the public showers?" Axel asked. Roxas raised an eyebrow and shook his head as the red head grabbed soap from behind him.

"Well, the first time we went, I have to admit, I totally checked you out when you weren't looking," he laughed.

Roxas scowled "So you were a pervert even back then!"

Axel laughed and kissed Roxas on the forehead, raking a hand through his wet mane and shrugged. "I thought you were really cute."

The blonde rolled his eyes and took the soap. "Come on, lets get done so I can go see Demyx!" Axel rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, and don't think I didn't see you checking me out either," he added and the blonde flushed.

"I-I wasn-" the blonde pouted as he rubbed the soap over his skin. "I was just curious," he muttered.

Axel laughed and kissed him on the lips "I bet, now come on, lets get you all clean" he whispered and Roxas rolled his eyes with a smile.

That was how it had been and would be. Both together and never hating a moment of it.


	11. Two Of A Kind

**It's Friday for me, so any requests posted today or after will not be accepted! But a big thanks to all of you who requested! You Rock!!!**

pairing: who do you think?

disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the plot this time! lulz

(A/N) For the requester TheSirenSings, this oneshot is for you! Your request really got me interested and I was eager to write it. I hope it works for you! For others out there, enjoy this oneshot! Akuroku away!!!!

* * *

Axel sat quietly, albeit not by choice, in a hard metal chair. Nimble fingers tapped the arm of the chair with impatience. He watched with half lidded eyes as Vexan moved about his lab. The scientist was muttering under his breath, shooting him glares as if daring him to move. Crossing one leg over the other he inspected just what the man was doing. The nobody was holding a long glass tube filled with an oddly colored purple mixture. Adding a drop of different things here and there the man inspected the contents as he gently swirled it. Mixing the other chemicals till it turned an almost black color.

It was when Vexan pegged Axel with a look did he know something was going to happen. He was going to kill Roxas for volunteering him to help Vexan. But it didn't help either that no one else said other wise and their boss thought it was _good_ idea for him to help. No it was official, by order of Xemnas he was to help Vexan for the day. Just wonderful.

The scientist glided over and he swore the temperature dropped five degrees. "Dink this," Vexan ordered.

Axel didn't move, he sat stiffly, examining the glass tube with a look of wariness. When it was apparent to Vexan the pyro wasn't going to move willingly he spoke.

"May I remind you that Xemnas himself ordered you to help me," his voice was like frozen needles going across his skin.

A sneer curled the red head's lips. He held his hand out for the tube. Vexan handed it over with a pleased grin at the submissiveness he gained from mentioning Xemnas. Axel brought the tube closer, it was odorless but just by looking at it he was put off.

"It's essential that you drink it," Vexan urged, his voice icier.

Axel took a breath before pressing the edge of it to his lips. He hoped it wouldn't kill him. Vaguely he wondered if Vexan had a grudge against him before downing the contents. The minute the liquid touched the back of his tongue gag reflexes tried to take action.

"Swallow it!" Vexan ordered.

Shutting his eyes Axel tried not to think of how it looked or tasted. The liquid was bitter and vile, it burned his throat like bile. Swallowing the last of it he fought down the urges to hurl. There was a moment of silence before Vexan snatched the tube away.

"Good, now get out of my lab. If you start to feel different at all come see me."

Axel coughed a little and wiped his mouth, the taste lingering on his lips. "What? You don't want me here to… to make notes or whatever?"

Vexan narrowed his eyes before turning around and walking back to the tables. "Your presence here is unsettling and disrupting my thoughts.

The red head snorted and got up "Not like I wanted to be here anyway," he growled and made his escape from the laboratory.

* * *

Portalling around the castle was a luxury Axel enjoyed greatly. But after going through a couple to get to his room he was feeling light headed and dizzy. Though Vexan had said to go back he shook his head and felt right as rain. He tugged a gloved hand through his hair as he walked to his room. Reaching out for the handle of the white door he felt a lurching in his stomach and staggered forward. Wrapping an arm around his stomach he clapped the other hand on his mouth. Almond shaped eyes went wide at the sudden wave of nausea. The pyro was stalk still for a good five minutes before daring to move. Removing the hand from his mouth he took a deep breath, daring to stand up straight. Smoothing his jacket out he entered his room, swiftly closing the door behind him he didn't bother turning the light on. Unzipping the regulatory jacket he shrugged out of it and let it fall to the floor.

Walking with memorized footfalls he was soon laying on his bed. It didn't help that his head was spinning but he shut his eyes and tried to force himself asleep. Rubbing a hand over his forehead he turned on his side and groaned. He was going to get Roxas when he woke up next.

* * *

Axel's night was filled with restless movement, no, more then that. It was filled with fire, a burning down deep in his core that licked at his nerves. Sending each alight with pain, as though each one was slowly being singed to nothing. Tossing and turning the sheets tangled in his legs, restricting movement till Axel was struggling and ripping at the blankets. He smelled something burning but his state of mind barely registered it as he gave a strangled moan of pain. Clawing at his chest as though trying to dig at whatever was building in it. Then silence. Complete darkness.

The next thing Axel registered was a soft caress that ghosted over his side and down to linger at his hip. A dull, throbbing pain on his chest woke him completely. Cringing he yawned and rubbed a hand over his face. A snicker in the dark made him freeze. Opening his eyes he saw nothing but the murky outline of someone laying just in front of him. Who would be brave enough to come into his room?

Another soft snicker then a flick to the forehead and Axel growled. Snatching the wrist before it pulled away he tried to move but the pain in his chest flared to life. Gasping out he jerked his hand back to fist over his chest. The person across from him moved and the bed dipped as they got up. Axel listened to them then suddenly the light was flicked on. Hissing his shut his eyes tightly, it burned. Again he felt the bed dip and a laugh that was way too familiar filling his ears. Squinting against the light he was confused to see red.

"Wake up already you idiot," the person said and opening his eyes fully, the light hurting around the edges.

His brain seemed to stop all thought process as he looked to the person in front of him. No, it was him, like a mirror. There was his smug smirk, his scarlet hair, green eyes, even his tattoos.

"Wh-Wha-"

The clone snorted and rolled his eyes "Vexan of course, what do you think would happen after drinking that stupid shitty tasting crap!?"

"B-But how?" Axel felt the pain in his chest and looked down, the area over where his heart should be was an angry red. Scratch marks from his own nails.

"That's not all you did," the clone muttered reaching down to pull some of the sheets up. There were holes in the covers, round and singed black on the edges. "good job at fucking up our sheets."

Axel wasn't really sure how to act, it wasn't every day you wake up next to a copy of yourself.

"C'mon, lets go see Vexan." the clone sighed and got up. Axel watched as the other nobody moved, muscles flexing under pale skin and he briefly wondered-

"I know that look, but we have other things to do," the clone said, an amused tone in his voice as he pulled an extra jacket from the closet across the room.

It took a little effort to stand from the bed, feeling his sore chest tighten from the movement. Grabbing his jacket from the floor Axel slipped it on. Zipping it up as his clone opened the door, they left the room with a flick of the lights.

* * *

"Magnificent."

Axel scowled as he watched Vexan effectively give his clone a rather intrusive pat down. If that wasn't enough the poor nobody was standing without his jacket, the laboratory had to be at least 10 below.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it magnificent," Axel muttered leaned more heavily on his propped up elbow. He was sitting on the far end of the table that separated him and his clone.

"You don't even know what're talking about. This is just the kind of result I was looking for!" Vexan exclaimed, scratching notes onto a clipboard on the table.

"Oh yeah? How so?" Axel looked over to his clone, emerald meeting emerald and the clone sent him a wink. A smirk crossed Axel's lips. Actually, he didn't really mind the extra dash of handsomeness around the castle. He replied back with a lick of his lips.

"Because if I'm able to clone an entire nobody, just what else do you think I can clone?" Vexan asked, looking up in time to see the clone make a crude gesture with his hands toward Axel. He looked to Axel who in turn was about to send a message back before flicking his pen in the direction of the fire starter.

Being broadsided by a pen wasn't the most enjoyable thing in the world so it was safe to say that Axel's death glare was rightly executed toward Vexan.

"Stop being vulgar. My laboratory, my rules."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So what are you going to do with him?"

"Run tests, study and observe I'll have to-"

"Screw it Doc," the clone interrupted. "Don't we have someone to go _thank_ for this little happening?" the nobody asked Axel.

Axel stared for a moment before smirking. "Indeed we do. Shall we?" he slid from the stool he was sitting on and made for the door. The clone hot on his heels.

"Hey! Wait! Come back with my subject!" Vexan shouted but it went unheeded as the two slipped into a portal.

* * *

Roxas sat quietly, looking over the rather bland texts of the castle's library. Really, who wanted to learn about Quantum Physics: A Look at Gummy Ships? The blonde had noticed too that a lot of the books were self published be Vexan himself. Boring. Pulling a black covered book from the shelf he was about to open it when suddenly the world went black. Gloved hands pressed firmly at his eyes and he growled.

"Remove your hands or I swear I'll-"

"Aw Roxy, I just wanted to come thank you for volunteering me."

Roxas grimaced at the context of that sentence. "Yeah, we both want to thank you."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, why was Axel talking in the third person? But the hands on his eyes were removed and he was greeted with the sight of a half naked Axel standing in front of him. A slight blush rose on his cheeks. It wasn't like he hadn't seen Axel naked before, but in the middle of the library!? That was a new one. He was going to take a step back from the nobody when he bumped into somebody behind him.

Looking up he felt his brain fry for a second. Towering over him like usual was Axel, an exuberantly smug grin on his features. "Hey Rox."

Thirteen opened his mouth but nothing came out, looking in front, then behind, then in front again the book in his hands dropped to the floor. Had somebody slipped him something? Was this some oddly cruel joke?

"Alright," Axel, well, the one behind him, looked to the other. " lets get the thanking underway!"

It was then that Roxas was suddenly being manhandled and lifted from the ground to be carried by both and into a portal. Darkness closed around them and Roxas hoped to whatever god was watching that this was just some horrible dream.

* * *

Roxas was effectively thrown onto his bed with much protest on his part as to why he was being abducted. Both of the red haired nobodies waited till the blonde was done fussing.

"Like I said Roxas," Axel informed, the one with the jacket he guessed.

"We want to thank you," the other purred and Roxas shifted away, back toward the wall behind him.

"N-Nah, it's alright you don't need to. I'm not really in the moo-Ah!" Roxas yelped as the half naked Axel took a firm hold on his ankle and yanked him forward on the bed.

It was a flurry of bed sheets, clothes being removed and slowly waning protests. Roxas couldn't help the results his body produced when warm hands went rummaging in his black pants. Or how the Axel in front of him was sinfully excellent at using his mouth on his bare skin. The protests that screamed in his brain were misinterpreted and replaced with low moans. His head was back against Axel's shoulder, the nobody already stretching him. The other in front already teasing his painfully hard erection.

He was barely able to think about how there could be two Axel's. He tried to complain, but the pleasuring feelings that pummeled his brain and pushed all rational thoughts from it dominated. Like the two red heads that took command over his body. He fell himself being guided to a kneeling position, keeping himself up with his hands, his body was aching with need now. He felt Axel, well, he was pretty sure it was the original Axel, push at his entrance. The thick member forced past his muscles and he gave a groan.

His hips bucked forward and the Axel below him gave an approving moan. Feeling warm fingers come to tangle in his hair he was pulled down into a ravenous kiss. One with teeth and tongues and then the suddenness of Axel entering him. The cry that wanted to escape from his mouth was smothered with the nobodies tongue.

The blonde wasn't really sure who was who now, he wasn't even sure if he had known before hand. But he knew for sure that his body was receiving so much attention that he didn't know if he would be able to think after this. More whines and moans escaped his swollen lips, mixed with the sounds of both the older males. His hips were rocking back against Axel's already, familiar with the motion and seeking more, seeking for his prostate.

It was soon he felt the nobody below him move, the hand that had been tangling in his hair, smooth over his chest and between their hips. The overly warm hand gripped their erections and started pumping. Throwing his head back with a honeyed cry he widened his legs, distributing his weight more and the undulating motion between all three increased. His arms shook under his weight, he was quivering with pleasure. The erotic sensations all over his body were like nothing he had ever felt.

He felt his body heating up, the core of it pooling in his lower abdomen. Gasping he could feel himself getting close, it was just in reach. Axel's cock pounding out a suddenly harder and faster rhythm as his own hips bucked with heady need. The red head below him was already working their erections with frantic pumps.

Roxas keened loudly, he couldn't take anymore, a white knuckled grip on the sheets below him he screamed as he peaked. Both Axel and the clone joined the blondes vocalization of pleasure. Their bodies falling victim to the sweet relief of release.

Their bodies quaked with lingering shocks of pleasure to their nerves. The blonde was the first to give way, his arms no longer able to support his weight he collapsed just beside the red haired nobody. The nobody behind joined them on the bed too. Each listened to the heavy breathing that filled the air, Roxas shuddering as the nobody behind him pulled out. He let a shaky breath out, closing his eyes.

"Consider yourself thanked Roxas," he heard one of them say. Roxas huffed and buried his face into the pillow beneath his head. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but two Axel's in the castle was going to be fun.


	12. Feline Of Mine

pairing: hmmm, I vonder?

disclaimer: I don't own anything not even the plot this time.

(A/N) Here's the oneshot for TheInfamousMe. It was interesting writing this one, it gave me a couple troubles but I think I worked them out. I hope you like it!!! Heh, kitty Roxas is always rather cute XD. So to others reading this, enjoy!!!

P.S they're AU so I kinda had to think of something to incorporate the ears thing. So where they are, there are districts that have large populations of certain animals. Like cat, dog, bird etc. Hope that helps peeps!!!

* * *

Axel walked into his neighbor's apartment. The place was warm, maybe too warm for him. He knew the blonde liked things to be cozy. Though he wasn't used to being in the younger male's apartment. Roxas usually came scurrying over to his apartment and hung out. Shutting the door Roxas leaned up and Axel took the hint. Meeting the boy he kissed him square on the lips. A smile spread across the blonde's face and he walked away.

The red head followed after and watched as Roxas pulled off his jacket and scarf. The blonde reached up to grab his hat. Some wild spike already poking out like usual. The boy pulled it off and Axel stopped dead in his tracks. From the fuzzy hat popped up two out of the ordinary ears. Not just any ears, cat ears.

"H-Hey Roxas, what district are you from?"

"Hmm? The Felous District, why?" Roxas asked turning around. A chill went through him when he saw Axel standing there stock still. Staring at his ears.

A silence descended and Roxas felt a nervousness set in. The red head looked almost taken aback.

"I…..I gotta go Roxas, sorry," he informed rather quickly backing up. "we'll do this another time"

Roxas watched as the red head made a hasty retreat. Slowly he reached up, touching his ears. What was wrong?

* * *

Axel stared down at the boy before him. Constantly he had asked himself the question of, why do I bother? It had been a month since his new neighbor had introduced himself. Two weeks since he had made his first move. Now it was two days since he had finally found out that the male was from the Felous District. Meaning Roxas was of feline descent. Hence when the blonde had finally removed the hat he always seemed to wear, Axel wasn't really sure what to think when he saw those twitching auricles. He wasn't sure if Roxas had gotten the notion that he hated cats. The red head had avoided the boy for two days, now he was confronted with the object of his conflicted emotions.

"H-Hey Axel," the blonde mumbled.

"Hi," the red head was surprised at how he could even stand being near the boy.

It wasn't so much the fact he hated Roxas, no, it was the notion that the blonde he loved was practically half cat. He hated cats. But he couldn't hate Roxas, his feelings were in a flurry of chaos.

"Can I come in?"

Axel hesitated, cleared his throat and nodded, he moved out of the way and the boy slid in. The blonde was familiar with Axel's apartment for he had been in and out many times. Roxas headed for the couch in the living room. Shutting the door Axel resisted the urge to throw the blonde out. He didn't want to see those light brown ears, fidgeting as they caught noises. Walking to the living room he took a seat on the chair that sat kitty corner to the couch.

"H-How have you been?" Axel felt an awkwardness seep into his own body language.

"Cut the formality, I know you're uncomfortable now. Ever since I showed you these!" there was an accusative tone in Roxas's voice as he pointed to his ears. They flattened a little at his aggravations.

Again the red head cleared his throat "W-Well it isn't so much the ears," he paused to try and explain. "I….I hate cats," he admitted.

The blonde sat still on the couch, staring at Axel he slowly lowered his hands into his lap. "Oh."

Axel swallowed thickly, looking at the lithe nineteen year old. He studied the male for a moment, the dark colors of the scarf he wore around his neck. His light buttoned up jacket and dark jeans that were a little too long. They were frayed at the bottoms but were still of good use.

"I see now," Roxas whispered, locking Axel with a gaze that held such hurt it pained the red head to see it.

"I-I don't hate you Roxas, I just-" he was at a loss for words.

"No, you hate at least part of me," the blonde snapped, his feline ears went back but the boy sucked in a breath to calm himself.

Axel opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. He wasn't sure how to answer.

"I love you Axel and I know you love me. Please accept that part of me is a little different."

The red head let a shaky breath out, it was true; he loved Roxas. But this sudden and bias part of him was holding him back, telling him that cats were just evil no good lazy balls of constantly shedding fur. With another breath Axel stood, running his hands through his hair before closing his eyes.

"Roxas….. I think….." he opened his eyes, meeting the blonde's azure eyes.

Instead of speaking again, not sure if his words would deceive what he meant, the red head swooped down on the younger male. A soft mewl escaped Roxas's smothered lips. The red head wasn't sure how they were going to work. But he knew he had fallen in love with Roxas for who he was, even though he hadn't seen the ears. The mouth he was attacking was compliant, pushing back against him in a gesture to continue. He felt hands twine in his black t-shirt and tug him closer.

There was a part telling him to rip away and spit the saliva they were currently sharing out. No, he wasn't going to do that. He pushed the blonde into the couch, hands fumbling with the scarf around the feline's neck. The second the offending piece of material was away he was littering kisses along the Roxas's jaw line and neck, he had to prove it to the boy.

"A-Axel, wait," he heard Roxas's breathy voice.

The red head pulled away, looking down at the boy, trying to avoid looking at his ears. "What?"

"Please don't do this if you don't mean it."

A moment of hesitance before Axel spoke "Roxas, I fell in love with you, but I think…… that I can get over it."

Roxas stared up at Axel, he had spent two painful days sitting in his apartment wondering if that was it between them. Wondering if just because of his ancestry that this carefree man wouldn't except him. A shy smile edged the blonde's lips.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I think I can do it," Axel whispered, pressing a brief kiss to the boy's lips.

The peck became more, growing more urgent as they pulled and tugged at each other's clothes. Axel could barely think after awhile, so intent on showing Roxas that his ears didn't matter.

Laving a tongue over one of Roxas's taut nipples he delighted in hearing the blonde whimper his name. He soon found out he loved how the blonde squirmed and writhed as he licked his way up the male's erection. Or how he looked up at him with lustful eyes that made him feel hotter.

He also found out that when entering the feline he loved how Roxas arched his back and moaned. Their breathy moans mingled between kisses. Roxas was already quick to join Axel in a rocking motion. Loving how the red head whispered his name and paid attention to his skin with devilishly good lips.

With blatant moans of pleasure that coincided with Roxas's Axel could feel his peak coming. He felt Roxas's slim fingers twine and tug in his already mussed hair. The grip he had on the blonde's hip tightened, almost bruising in their stead but he was so close, he needed it. Needed to hear the feline call his name.

Roxas closed his eyes, he couldn't focus, the building of pleasure, of emotions in his body was overwhelming. He felt vicious thrusting of Axel's hips and lost himself in movement. It was those constant strokes to his prostate that sent him spiraling, he gave a keening moan and threw his head back. Arcing from the couch he let his load go, hearing Axel give a low moan as his body tightened.

Axel didn't bother to bite back his moan, Roxas's body was almost impossible tight now. He crashed their lips together before letting himself go, the dizzying effects of releasing had him panting. The blonde lay below him, chest heaving for breath and he himself could barely keep himself up. Pulling out the blonde whimpered, meeting his gaze with tired eyes. He took what space was left beside Roxas on the couch.

The blonde laid still for a long while, staring at the ceiling and letting his pulse return back to normal. But what made his heart flutter was when he felt a hand dancing across his ears. Swallowing hard he looked up to Axel, as though the fact of him having cats ears was coming back. But when he looked up into the red head's face he saw his eyes were closed. As though thinking hard on something as he gently touched the auricles.

"You know what?" Axel whispered.

Roxas's closed his eyes "What?"

"I have to clean my couch now."

The blonde opened is eyes and snorted "Just go to sleep." he smothered the laughing red head's face with his hand.

Axel smiled and kissed the laughing blonde, looking to his perked ears. He could still feel a part of him not even wanting to be near them. But he pushed those feelings down and looked to the younger male, the blonde wasn't a cat at all, no, he was Roxas.


	13. Study Time

pairing: ma fav!

disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the plot!!

(A/N) Here's my oneshot written up for Sarie Bear!!! I'm telling you, Axel with glasses = uber-sexiness!!!! *drool* I love Axel with glasses :DDDDDD

P.S. my internet went out on monday D: so I'm behind in writing because I had all the requests saved on my e-mail account. lol so don't think I got lazy! I was just disconnected.

* * *

Axel stood quietly before the teacher's desk. He fidgeted with the books that were in his hand, glancing ever so discretely to the blonde standing next to him. A rather very good looking blonde to say the least. With messy blonde spikes and ocean deep blue eyes he could be the poster child for angels. Their teacher, Demyx as he liked to keep it casual, cleared his throat and brought their attention on him.

"Now, I'm holding both the highest and the lowest test scores in my hands right now," Demyx announced, both students could see the red ink against the paper. "but Roxas." he turned his attention to the shorter of the two.

"Yeah?"

"Your grades are not the best. You realize you have to have a C or higher to participate in sports?"

Axel spared a glance from the side of his glasses to see and hear the blonde sighing then nodding.

" And you have the highest score out of anyone in this class." he looked to Axel.

The red head nodded briefly. "Sorry you guys but, I want you and Axel to partner up and do some studying together. There's another test next week, got it?"

Axel hesitated, looking from Demyx then to Roxas, a little surprised to see azure eyes staring up at him. "Um," his voice trailed off.

"Alright Mr. Mizu." Roxas answered for both of them and Axel could've sworn he saw Roxas give a sweep of his body before looking to the teacher.

"Please, call me Demyx, 'Mr.' makes me feel old," the dirty blonde sighed setting the papers down.

There was a moment of silence "Alight get out of here you kids, go enjoy being out of school."

Axel nodded while Roxas was already opening the door and leaving. The red head quickly joined left the room, feeling awkwardness rise up as he caught up to Roxas.

"Um, so…. When do you-"

"Tomorrow after school. Your place. I have to go to practice today." the reply was short and curt.

The red head slowed down and watched Roxas quickly walk away, the blonde eager to go join his friends. Though he couldn't help but stare as a certain cute ass disappeared around the corner of the hallway.

"Sounds good… I'll meet you after class," he whispered to the air, gripping the strap across his chest from his book bag he adjusted it. Reaching behind him Axel fumbled with the hair band keeping his mane back. The thin rubber band snapped and his flaming hair came bouncing down around his neck.

A scowl formed on his features and he looked to the broken piece of rubber "Damn things," he growled and tossed it t the side in annoyance.

Starting to walk he fished around in his jean pocket and pulled another one out. Sticking it between his teeth he reached back and set t the task of trying to wrangle his hair into some semblance of a ponytail.

* * *

Axel tapped his pencil nervously on his desk. He couldn't stop himself from continually sneaking looks over at Roxas. The male sat two seats diagonally from him and was still looking as sexy as ever. Biting his bottom lip he looked away and sighed.

It didn't take long for the red head to work himself into a state of nervousness as the minutes ticked down. When the bell actually rang did he feel his heart start to race. It wasn't every day he had the head cheerleader of the cheer squad come over to his house to study. Plus, it wasn't everyday he wanted nothing more then to throw the blonde down and take him. Well, he wasn't actually brave enough to do that, or for that matter even work the nerve up to ask for a kiss. Hell, he wasn't even sure if the blonde was even into him.

Sure, rumors floated around the school about Roxas being somewhat of a sleep around. But he wasn't really sure who to believe so he ignored them, mostly. When he left the classroom the blonde was waiting patiently or him, fingering a lock of hair.

"R-Ready?" the red head gripped the strap of his book bag.

"Yeah. Lets go."

Axel hoped that having to walk didn't put the blonde off. Though he figured with all the training the blonde did, the walk was nothing. When they reached the house and Axel tried to put the key in the lock did he notice his hands were shaking. He hated being nervous, it always made him feel self-conscious. After executing the almost seemingly impossible task of unlocking the door he invited Roxas in. Closing the door and quickly showing the blonde around the sat at the dinning table. A hanging light above provided illumination as Axel pulled out various things that they were learning.

"So, what don't you know from the chapter so far?" Axel tried to keep his voice from shaking as he looked to the blonde.

Roxas looked up from where he was sitting, kitty-corner from the red head. It wasn't like he hadn't noticed how the, if you classified him high school wise, nerd looked at him. He wondered if Axel ever thought about getting contacts, his green eyes would be so much more beautiful without those black rimmed glasses.

"Um…. What ever we just learned today" he blurted out for an answer. Which in short was true. He hadn't been paying attention at all.

He watched Axel raise an eyebrow and reply with "Oh… okay, well, it's pretty easy." With that the red head started pulling out notes and started to talk.

The blonde lost focus not even ten seconds in, his thoughts traveled to the party he had been invited to just the day before at practice. He had to get ready, had to make sure he was a little late and studying was in no way going to help him. A slow, sly smile slid across his lips as a plan formulated. There was no doubt in his mind that what he was going to do would get him off the hook.

Refocusing on the papers in front of him he grabbed the seat of the chair with one hand and proceeded to scoot closer to the red head. As if he was _actually_ interested in what Axel was saying. Well, he got really close, till the seats of their chairs were less then an inch away. He leaned in close till their shoulders were touching.

It was when he felt Roxas lean against his shoulder did Axel finally realize the blonde was so close. He paused in what he was saying and looked down to the male. Roxas seemed to notice the silence and looked up to him, a rather cute smile on his face.

Hey Axel."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Do we really need to study?"

"W-Well, the teacher told us to." he watched the blonde reach with hand, out to touch his own. Stroking momentarily with his nimble fingers.

"We can just say we studied, hmm? How bout that?" Roxas whispered, looking up at Axel with hooded eyes, a smile on his lips that had Axel's heart beating faster.

"B-But, the teacher…" he watched the blonde shift around on the chair beside him. Getting up onto his knees, hands coming up to lightly frame the red head's face.

"How bout we just forget the teacher and…." the male trailed off and what happened next had Axel dizzy with pure want.

The blonde had surged forward and crashed their lips together. A surprised noise from Axel was smothered by Roxas's intruding tongue. Axel could barely think, especially when he felt the blonde's hands started to roam over his body. His heart was pounding in his ears and a voice in his head was screaming 'this isn't right'. While another was say 'don't let the chance go by!'. He listened to the latter of the two and closed his eyes, daring to reach up and run his hands through the blonde's hair. Hoping the male wouldn't notice how they shook.

He could feel Roxas's warm hands already dancing along his lap, smoothing up his thighs. There was no question how his body would react, he could feel his dick hardening. Breathing when he got the chance he dared to sneak a glimpse of the blonde. The face of the male before him was positively beautiful. Glassy blue eyes were laced with lust and when they looked into his own a shudder went through his body and a moan escaped his lips. Roxas had made his presence known, squeezing his crotch.

A smile flitted across those plump lips and they were back on his own in a second, nimble fingers already tugging at his strained pants. It seemed the younger male was expert in undoing pants because it was mere seconds and no warning before Axel suddenly felt warm hands probing. A moan forced its way from his throat when the blonde grabbed his erection and started to pump.

Axel had to grab the table with one hand to keep from sliding off of his chair. With eyes closed he tried not to moan loudly but he couldn't help it. The blonde had a smile on his face, it was always easy to get what he wanted. He had the red head practically melting in the palms of his hands. Though not to say it wasn't hot to see the male writhing underneath him he still had other things on his mind.

He felt the hand in his hair tighten, felt the red head's hips thrusting against his hands with no particular rhythm and knew he would be able to escape soon. Increasing the pace of his hands he looked to the red head's face. Eyes closed and mouth open, he noticed that the hair tie in Axel's hair had come lose and the flaming red hair was more brilliant then it seemed when tied back. He felt the red head tense below him, half a moan escaped from Axel's lips and the red head peaked.

The red head came and Roxas knew there would be no argument after this. So he waited, wiping his hands off on the inside of Axel's pants he didn't care. When he finally got Axel's attention he smiled.

"Well Axel, studying has been fun. But I have to go. I'll see you later, kay?"

Axel watched as the blonde slid off of the chair, grabbed his bag and showed himself out. He sat quietly for a few minutes, letting himself come back to his senses before deciding he needed a shower. A long one at that. Deep down he hoped that maybe they would be studying together a little more often.


	14. Darkness

disclaimer: I own nothing

(A/N) The finished oneshot for auPHE!! Here you go! I went with blindfolding because I had never tried XD. So I hope you all enjoy this!!

* * *

Roxas barely registered the movement around him till he was fully awake. He didn't want to get up, didn't want to see the sore reminder in the sky that they had no hearts. Yawning and stretching first he opened his eyes and froze. The first thing that rushed through his mind was; 'I'm blind'. Bolting up to a sitting position, his hands immediately went to his face. The sound of his pounding heart filling his ears skipped a beat when the pads of his fingers touched fabric. A shaky breath escaped his lips, he was about to rip the thing off when hands caught his wrists and the bed shifted behind him.

"Ah,ah,ah," the person hissed. It took him a moment to recognize that voice.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Roxas growled trying to reach the blindfold.

The larger hands around his wrists tightened and he felt Axel nuzzle his neck from behind. "Mmm you don't have a heart, but I can make you feel something else."

Roxas scowled "What time is it Axel?"

"I don't know, like midnight," he chuckled.

"What!? You asshole! You woke me up for-" he was cut off by Axel pushing him into the bed.

The heavier nobody laughed lightly. He felt the red head mold to his body, the hands on his wrists sliding up along his arms an down his back to disappear from his darkened senses. Though he felt Axel's breath layer over his neck. It was a different sensation because though he had felt it before, the blind fold seemed to heighten his sensitivity. His skin prickled at each breath and soon he felt the hands return.

They ran back up his arms, but this time accompanied by something cold. A shiver snaked down his skin as he pinned the item as something metal. It was when they encompassed his wrists, clicking as they did and were attached to the small bed posts of his bed. Handcuffs. There was a part of him that wasn't surprised the red head owned a pair. He faintly felt Axel's hands at the drawstrings of his pants. He knew the thin elastic wouldn't hold a match to the fire starter behind him. There wasn't even much force needed and he felt them slide down his thighs. Really feeling the soft caress of the fabric and he admitted quietly that it felt wonderful.

"Roxas," when he heard husky vocalization he suddenly all too aware of how his ass was sticking up in the air.

"What?" he breathed turning his face toward the sound of the voice.

"Boxers with hearts? Come on," Axel chuckled and Roxas blushed.

"Oh shut up," he mumbled and suddenly those warm hands were sliding down his hips, bringing his boxers with them.

He felt the bed shift slightly as they red head brought his hands around more fully. Roxas could here his heart thundering in his chest. It was when those slender fingers grasped around his cock did he shudder and let a small moan of pleasure out. His hands clenched into fists as Axel paid attention till he was hard and arching his back. Like someone had turned the heat up Roxas tried to steady his breath. But that didn't last long when he felt fingers dancing at his entrance. As if deciding whether to ready him.

Gritting his teeth he didn't say anything, he didn't have to be an active participant to this sudden intrusion of his room. Though when he felt the tip of Axel's erection press lightly to his entrance he was suddenly wishing for those fingers. The blonde didn't have much time to ready himself both mentally and bodily when Axel entered him with a swiftness that could be considered rude. A gasp escaped his lips and in his dark world he wondered what the red head was looking like. It wasn't hard to imagine his lover. Flowing red hair like spindles of red silk. Green eyes like the purest emerald and black tattoos to offset his high cheeks. Well, he thought they did.

When the red head pulled out did he realize that the older nobody hade actually applied some lube. A faint smile crossed his hidden features but was dashed when Axel came slamming back into him. The silent smile turned into a vocalization of want and need. Muscles clenched and the red head fought through hit. Pulling out and thrusting, hitting Roxas's spot. Where pleasure rushed through the blondes body and a moan spilled forth.

Gripping the sheets of his bed Roxas accompanied the red head in a thrust of his own. Joining the wonderful feeling of the intimate rocking. He felt the metal of the handcuffs bite into his skin every time he rocked back, it was a mix of faint pain and overwhelming pleasure. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that when he felt Axel's hands come slithering around his body to grasp his erection, he knew he wasn't going to last long. Though he had the blindfold on Roxas closed his and grit his teeth. With more force accompanied by Axel too he felt the pumping of his erection come into time with their thrusts and he moaned loudly. It was like an indescribable feeling that rose and through his body and decided to pool at his groin.

He could hear the nobody behind him groaning, they were close. The hands on his precum lathered erection slipped and slid with such ease that when the squeezed lightly, the pressure spreading as they rocked. With particularly hard thrust from Axel he moaned and with the second he could feel himself unraveling. In his darkness he could feel every sensation a once. The blinding pleasure of his release, the warm metal of the handcuffs biting into his wrists, the fabric in his hands as it rubbed against his clenched hands. A keening moan accompanied his climax and his body tightened and shook. Axel wasn't long, a long thrust through those clenching muscles and he was moaning with his peak.

Roxas tried to catch his breath, his chest heaving, he felt the bed shift and Axel drew away. He suddenly felt cold. There was some rustling and a heavy presence landed near his head. Though he knew it was Axel, he felt the red head fiddling with the handcuffs on his writs. When the left came undone he brought it over and pulled roughly at the blindfold over his eyes. Blinking rapidly he realized the light source was from the lamp beside the bed. He looked up to see Axel outlined in darkness and thrown shadows from the lamp littering his skin. When he felt his other wrist came lose he rose up on shaky limbs. With ease he pushed the red head back into the bed and came to lay next to him. His body still shaky from its recent experience.

"Next time you do this," Roxas whispered catching the red head's attention. "you aren't going to leave this room in one piece."

There was a moment of silence then Axel chuckled, planting a kiss on the blonde's forehead as he leaned over to turn the light of.

"Well, at least there's going to be a next time," Axel laughed breathily and felt Roxas punch his shoulder in the darkness.

"What ever," he heard the blonde whisper and turn over. A smile was on Axel's lips and with a pleased hum curled around the blonde. Glad to not have an elbow to the face or gut.


	15. Mono e Mono

disclaimer: I don't own anything

(A/N) Here's the last request! For 13loves8loves9loves6, hope it fulfills your request.!!! Whew! I'm done!!! I had help from TheInfamousMe, so thank you!! I hope you all enjoyed your requests!!!! I had lost of fun writting them!! So enjoy peeps!!!!

* * *

Roxas fingered a stray strand on his pants as he sat quietly. Listening to the phone ring as he called his boyfriend, it was Sunday morning and he wanted to see the red head. Leaning back in his chair he propped his feet up on the dinning room table, looking around or something that sparked his interest.

"Hello?" the smooth voice over that floated from the phone made Roxas sit a little higher.

"Hey Axel!"

"Oh Roxas what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go and hang out today?"

He heard some shuffling faintly over the phone, like blankets or something. "Sorry Rox, I can't."

The blonde hesitated "Why not?"

"I've got mono. I should've told you sooner but I forgot. I've been really tired."

"Oh, um, okay. I'll leave you alone for now. Get some rest."

"Alright, bye." the dial tone abruptly returned after a moment.

Slumping back into his chair he didn't bother getting up to put the phone on the receiver. The cord bouncing lightly in the air. Roxas sighed. Now what? Though he was slightly annoyed that Axel hadn't told him sooner. He thought maybe the red head would've paid the courtesy. Beside he didn't even have mono so he felt he should know lest he kiss the red-…… _he_ didn't have mono. Roxas stared at the phone, going over what little information he had about the disease. It was called the kissing disease he knew that much. A frown formed on his features. Then just how could the red head have gotten it without kissing someone who had it? The blonde's heart beat spiked a little as tens of thoughts flitted through his head. The chaotic mess soon came to the one person Axel had been hanging out with as of late.

Reno.

Another red head that was just as wild and flirtatious as Axel. The same age as Axel and the same mentality, like two sides of a coin. He had seen and experienced it first hand. His inspecting mind now pegged the two as being rather chummy as of late. So if Reno _did_ have mono, the only way Axel could've gotten it would be for him to-. Roxas felt a pang of sadness race through is heart. He didn't want to think about what could've happened after that. His mind was already nervous as it was.

Hesitantly the blonde picked up the phone. The dial tone still strong till he interrupted it with anxious fingers typing in a number he knew well. Placing the phone next to his ear he noticed how his heart thumped angrily in his chest and ears.

"Hello?"

"Hey Axel," though his voice wasn't as eager this time.

"Need something Rox?"

The blonde hesitated, not sure how to ask. So he just jumped in "Who'd you get mono from?"

"Reno," the name passed through Axel's lips quietly. "he didn't bother to tell me when we were at the bar. I didn't mean to-"

Roxas drew the phone away from his ear, filling the distance between his ear and phone with silent space. Standing up slowly he pressed the phone to the receiver, hanging it up. He stood quietly staring at the phone. So it was true. That red haired fool had cheated on him. Taking his hand away as if he had been burned he walked out of the kitchen. He needed a little time to think.

**++++++++ 4 days later ++++++++**

Axel laid quietly, staring up at the ceiling for the umpteenth time. A glass of water and some barely picked at celery sticks, courtesy of their friend Selphie. Turning his head slowly he looked up to his cell phone. It had been ringing with check ups. But the one person he actually wanted to call hadn't at all. Ever since hanging up on him in the middle of their conversation. He had been about to tell the blonde that he had shared a drink with Reno and only afterward did he find out the other red head was sick. One of those stupid little 'pranks'.

He had just closed his eyes when his cell phone went off. There was an overwhelming urge to just ignore it. Though his mind was racing his body was on complete shut down. It was a slow and tedious process of moving his hand, resting, moving his hand, resting, moving his hand and resting again. Till finally with a focused amount of energy he picked the phone up, slipping his thumb under the movable part. The face slid up and he dropped his hand next to his ear to rest.

"Hello?"

"Hi Axel," he heard Roxas but the blonde didn't sound too pleased.

"What's wrong?"

There was a pause and then ten little words popped from the blonde's mouth like a fresh grenade, "I don't think we should see each other any more."

Axel was in a stunned silence and then "What the fuck?" he hissed. "Did I just hear that right?" he almost tried to sit up but his body was so lax that all he could do was glare up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Axel, I just. I don't think-"

"You don't fucking think what? You suddenly too good for me?" that first bombshell of a comment had sent his nerves aflame.

"I never said that Axel. I just don't think we'll work out."

"Work out? Are you serious?" Axel was beyond bewildered at the suddenness of this.

"Yeah I'm serious. Sorry Axel, you'll just have to find someone more suited for you," the blondes voice sound strained and quiet.

Then the resounding click.

Axel laid quietly, listening to nothingness. He would have to find someone better suited? What did that mean? He loved Roxas to death. Sure they had fights, but what couple didn't?

Sliding his phone down he didn't bother returning it to the nightstand. He closed his eyes, shutting the natural light from his curtain window out. It looked as though he was a bachelor again. This time not by choice.

**++++++++ 3 days later ++++++++**

Roxas was somewhat surprised when he suddenly got a call from Aerith in the middle of a Saturday. He had met her through Selphie who he met through Axel.

"Hi Aerith, need something?"

"Yes actually. I was wondering if you could bring Axel some soup," she asked gently.

There was a moment before Roxas realized she probably didn't know he had broken up with the red head a few days ago. A part of him was dying and another part was begging to see him again.

"Um, well, can't someone else do it?"

A pause.

"Not really. I'm leaving town today. Selphie has to go out to the college with Yuffie and Tifa to sign up for classes. Cloud and Leon went out ridding on their bikes and I can't get ah old o them. He's going to be alone for the first time since he got sick. So I figured you would be up to," her voice was melodic and sweet.

Roxas hesitated but conceded "Yeah, sure. I'll do it."

"Oh wonderful, he'll be glad to see you," she chirped.

"You have no idea," he whispered and hung up the phone.

**++++++++ an hour later ++++++++**

Roxas swallowed thickly as he stood outside the red head's house. His personal key in hand. A steaming hot plastic bowl of store bought soup in his other. He was divided down the middle. Wanting to just run away from the guy he had just dumped. Or wanting to rush in and scream about how he was a fool. How he shouldn't have been so hasty.

Taking a deep breath he unlocked the door and want in. Locking it behind him. Walking in he recognized everything he saw. Familiar with where everything was. Most of all; Axel's bedroom. Walking in he headed to the kitchen and grabbed spoon. Taking a deep breath he walked down the hallway. Stopping momentarily at Axel's door before entering.

A part of him was relived to see the red head asleep. Walking quietly across the room he meant to set the soup down on the nightstand. But as he was reaching to set it down he froze when emerald eyes were suddenly upon him. Their eyes met and Roxas felt himself want to shrink away.

"Hi Axel," he whispered. He finally set the soup down and paced the spoon next to it.

"Hi," was al he received.

"Um, I brought you soup," the blonde pointed out the obvious out of nervousness.

Axel looked up "Yeah,"

Roxas wanted nothing more then to just run out of there. He told himself that when he left he would get someone else to take care of the red head. Hesitating Roxas turned to leave the room.

"Just like that?" he stopped.

There was a moment and then Roxas spoke "I told you already."

"That can't be the reason! I love you Roxas, you know that," he paused to rest a second. "what's the real reason?"

Roxas looked at the floor, studying the wooden panels before turning around. "Because I'm apparently not old enough for you Axel, that you have to go and get yourself sick with-"

"Wait what?"

The blonde ignored the interruption "I'm talking about Reno!"

Axel stared at him with disbelieving eyes. "You think that-" a slow smile spread the red head's lips and he laughed.

"What's so funny!?"

"Roxas, I didn't get mono from Reno how you think." The blonde didn't say anything. "I shared a drink with him, that's how I got mono."

The blonde opened his mouth to say something the closed it. Axel watched the conflict of emotions swirl through blue eyes. He watched the blonde flounder and then turn around, running his hands through his hair. Then turn around to look at him. A pleading look in his eyes. Then a seriousness and the blonde just about stomped over. Axel looked up at him from where he was laying.

"Axel, I'm sorry," he whispered, a tone of sadness at his foolish mistake.

"It's alright Roxas, I can see how-" but he didn't get to finish when the blonde planted a firm kiss on his lips.

One saying I love you, sorry, can I be forgiven? Though Axel wasn't about to try and drag the blonde into the bed with him he leaned up and kissed back. Just about all he could do at the moment. When the blonde did pull away he sat down beside him on the bed.

"So um…. do want some soup?" Roxas asked quietly.

A smile placed itself on Axel's lips "Sure." the blonde smiled back. A silent kind of affirmation between them. They would be alright.

* * *

I didn't forget any requests did I? *looks around* I don't think so. Hope you enjoyed all those oneshots!!


	16. Casual Play

Disclaimer: I own nothing, wish I could go to a rave though lol

(A/N) Well, well, well, look who decided to update, me! lol. Damn, its winter break and I've been so lazy! Well, not really, I signed up on fictionpress , penname: The_Gilgamesh. I uploaded a couple chapters of my original stories over there, check it out, tell me what you think! :) But anyways, I know I haven't been uploaded lately and I apologize. I've been hella busy! Work, school, I got this big ass project to work on, yeah..... senior year suuuucks! But somehow I found the time to write you guys some smut, hahaha, enjoy my peeps!

* * *

Feeling alcoholically amorous, Roxas knew for a fact, that the wall currently holding him up would in no way impart some kind of sexual release for him, and so he began his hunt. With a chilled glass of overly priced vodka clutched in one hand, Roxas pushed off from his anti-social wall, and started to scan the loudly bustling club. Aptly named The Buzzed Bee, for right now, Roxas felt that If he didn't take hold of something soon, he was going to slip off the face of the earth. Prowling his way, in a large circle, around the dance floor, he was lucky enough to find the bar and slide his drink onto it before taking a step into the writhing mass of party goers. He decided that the person who caught him first was going to get a taste of Roxas for themselves by the end of the night. It wasn't long till the constant swaying of bodies sent him of kilter and the dance floor seemed to slip out from under him, he went back, pushing a couple people out of the way. There was a suddenness to the motion that swept him back onto his feet to where he wasn't even sure he had fallen at all.

"Maybe you should take a break." someone chuckled close to his ear.

Feeling the hand on his shoulder leave all too soon he quickly turned to see a wild bush of red hair almost slip away. His hand shot out and he gripped the edge of the person's stripped sleeve. Stopping and turning back to Roxas, the blond felt a delicious wave of lust uncurl in his groin. The man was practically a Greek god. With a sharp face, angular and lanky build, he looked as though Aphrodite herself had mothered him. Their eyes locked and Roxas felt as though the many bodies moving around him were creating too much friction for him to handle.

"Look, don't get mad or anything I ju-"

"Kiss me," Roxas blurted.

The guy's mouth was still trying to form a word when the blonde interrupted, catching the red head off guard. Acidic green eyes stared wide, and the ghost of an amused smile flashed on his lips before his hand twisted onto Roxas' wrist and yanked him forward and up. Their lips crashed together unceremoniously and Roxas was sure he wanted more then the red head's lips. A hand came curling behind his neck and Roxas closed his eyes as the softness of the red head's lips practically melted against his own. Though the swaying of the bodies around them were constant, everything dropped away for Roxas when a probing tongue flicked at his bottom lip. No resistance met the man and Roxas eagerly locked their lips in an open expanse of dueling, wet tongues.

The hand in his hair gripped a little tighter before the red head pulled away. Roxas bit back a whine and stared up at the man. His tongue flicked out to wet his already moistened lips.

"You here with anyone?" Roxas spoke up over the music.

A thin, red eyebrow rose and the man looked about to laugh. "You serious?"

"Very," Roxas practically moaned when someone bumped into him, causing both his and the red head's bodies to come into delicious contact.

A smirk crossed the man's features and the grip on Roxas's wrist tightened. The blonde wasn't sure if that was a good sign, till the man turned and Roxas was being lead amid the mass of ravers. His took hold of the red head's hand and caught up to his potential lover. With a breath of relief, Roxas felt as though he could breath easier when they left the large crowd.

"You got some-" Roxas started, but the man cut him off.

"Don't worry, I got a ride and a place!" he had to shout over the music.

Roxas' buzzed state of mind at the moment was relishing in the fact that the guy had everything set. He didn't think he could drive without tipping off a cop to his obvious state. The blond felt so hot that, that even the bracingly cool night air didn't phase him. Swiping his free hand through his hair, he attempted to achieve the I-don't- care-cause-I'm-so-sexy look. Shaking his head he tried to physically move the fog blundering around in his head. The red head suddenly stopped and Roxas went crashing into the guy's back. A sudden bout of amused giggles burst from Roxas's mouth. He heard a deep chuckle above him and the sound of keys clicking into the silver car in front of them.

"Here, get in." the guy left the door open as he walked around the front of the car.

The blonde flopped in, hands grabbing for purchase as he leaned out of the seat. He finally caught the edge and slammed it shut as the red head slid into the drivers seat. Shoving the key into the ignition and starting it, Roxas stretched out along the leather seat.

"Sooo...," Roxas purred as the red head pulled out of the parking lot. "what's your name?"

The man chuckled and his lighted green eyes looked to Roxas' blue "I'm Axel and who are you?"

"The name's Roxas and I wanna know if you top or bottom," he gave a mirthful laugh at the guy's regale expression.

"I'll go either way, Roxas," he purred the blonde's name and Roxas resisted the urge to jerk off right there in the car.

"Good, I wanna be fucked so bad right now," he growled, shifting in his seat and nonchalantly rubbing at his groin.

Axel's eyes flicked from the road to the blonde and he licked his lips at the sight. He didn't often tale to random sexual encounters, but this beautiful blonde would be a waste to pass up. He watched the blonde out of the corner of his eye, making him crazy as he took to out rightly touching hos obvious erection. Axel's own jeans were tighter then he cared to admit at the moment, his knuckles almost white along the steering wheel, it was all he could do to not jump on the blonde. Roxas was making soft mewling noises that worked their way under Axel's skin and gave him such exquisite chills.

Pulling into a driveway Axel killed the engine and got out, Roxas quickly following. The blonde scurried up the walkway and after the red head. Axel let both of them in and Roxas felt his desire flare up when the door closed. The entry way light flicked on and suddenly he was in the red head's arms, his lips meeting with Axel's in another melting kiss. Roxas felt the red head advance and he moved with the knowledgeable man through the foreign house. Tugging at Axel's shirt Roxas eagerly ran his fingers over the man's chest, electing a pleased grunt from the red head. In turn, Axel broke their kiss to tug the young man's shirt off. Hot hands attacked his skin and Roxas wanted so badly for them to pay attention to the problem in his jeans.

Moving forward he silently directed the blonde to the one place they would be most comfortable in doing this, hos bedroom. As they left the revealing light behind the young mans hands clutched at the loops on his jeans. Axel reached a hand out along the wall, it bumped into a door frame of a door and he smirked. With both hands he lifted the blonde up, instinctively Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel's waist, his arms around the man's neck, which he eagerly attacked with kisses and gentle bites.

Axel cupped the boys ass as he navigated the room in the dark, when his shin hit the edge of the bed he lowered to his knees on the cushions and the boy out of his arms. Roxas got the hint and let himself fall the couple inches to the blankets. A sudden moan escaped his lips when a hand grabbed him through his jeans. Axel hummed in satisfaction before pulling bs shirt off and starting at his pants. The blonde could hear the rustling of the fabric and tended to his own pants, unbuttoning and yanking them down. Axel helped the blonde, throwing them off into some direction, he could care less where they landed as he took Roxas' manhood into his hand and pumped slowly. A low groan emitted from the young mans mouth and Axel smirked.

"So, should I make you breakfast in the morning or...?" Axel chuckled as he flicked his tongue along the head of Roxas' penis.

"If you wake up and I'm here-ooooh" the blonde moaned loudly as Axel descended a firey cave of warmth onto his cock. "go right ahead," Roxas managed to finish.

Axel smirked as he sucked lightly, he felt fingers tangle in his hair as he bobbed his head. Pulling up he slide up to Roxas' mouth to capture it in a wet kiss. He reached a hand out, feeling the side table and then the drawer where he expertly deciphered the contents to pull out a bottle of lube.

"Alright Roxas, you wanna get fucked?"

"Oh god yes, fuck me, fuck me," the blonde whined.

Axel bite down the boys neck and shoulder as his hands moved deftly to open and use the bottle. He sucked on a nipple, licking and biting with not much reserve. Throwing the bottle to the ground Axel moved the hand with lube to the blonde's entrance. He nipped down the Roxas' stomach, slowing pushing a finger forward, he found the blonde was able to relax and allow for a second to enter. It was when he tried for the third the blonde squirmed a little and he paid attention to the young man's weeping cock. Licking a slow line up the bottom, feeling the thick vein slide along his tongue before taking the head into his mouth and sucking as he pushed further. Roxas' hands were clenched in the sheets, his mouth open as pants escaped his beautiful lips.

Removing his fingers he knelt forward to kiss up the blonde's sternum and up to his mouth, nipping at the young man's lip before pressing forward, he didn't give much warning as to when his hips would thrust, but they did anyway. The second the man's cock shoved through his entrance and the head hit that Delicious spot, Roxas let out a cry of pleasure and immediately pushed against the man for more.

"Move Axel, move, fuck me hard," the blonde gasped.

He could feel the haze of liquor disappearing as exotic euphoria assaulted his nerves and his back arched from the blankets. Axel groaned as the small muscles around his erection clenched, making it hard to move, but all the more sensational. The moaned and panted in a rhythm that both had agreed on in silence, it was a rough matching of skin on skin but not much else could be said for a casual meeting people. It was when Axel could feel the hot coils of orgasm start to take hold on his body did he regret for going so fast. The blonde who had captured him was just as close if not about to fall over the edge, but he wished he could see it happen. The veil of darkness did not permit much for moving shapes and faceless moans. Imagining to himself the blondes pleasure contorted face along with the soft gasps of his name was enough, he gave a strong, hard thrust that had Roxas cumming hard and calling his name. Another couple thrusts and he was spilling his hot seed inside the young man.

As their bodies stilled, their minds drinking in waves of bliss, the air filled with their groans and fading sighs. Roxas closed his eyes, feeling the red head pull from him, only to be replaced with a body next to his own, his haze of alcohol and sex was catching up, and even if he wanted to say thanks for the fuck, he was slipping into dreamland.


	17. An Artist's Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

**(A/N) Okay, okay, I know, I know, but really, my job decided to suddenly have me working more hours and now I'm not having the time I had before to write chapters :( but in the wee hours of the night, while I indulged my guilty pleasure of roaming around 4chan, this came to mind and I had to write it. plus, I haven't written a one shot in a long time! so here, enjoy some yumminess. **

* * *

High above, the sun shed its light unhindered as small tufts of clouds floated by on whim. The rich color of the blue sky was only matched by crystal liquid that was held sustained in a large rectangular pool. Teal umbrellas shaded glass topped tables surrounded by chairs, but only one was occupied. A tall, lanky man dressed in shorts and a tank top sat quietly, pencil in hand and sketch book sitting on the table. His pale green eyes traveled over the garden wall, he had inherited the place from his grandfather, the man was full creative imagination and had taught him well from a young age. The flora rustles around him and the man, Axel, inhaled the lush sent, it brought back memories of younger days, running through the forest with bare feet and diving under the water to find Atlantis.

He had fallen out of touch with his grandfather some years later during high school, around the time that life picked up and everything started to come closer to the real world. Axel had never been one to boast of the wealth of his family, his father owned an electric company which had been signed over from his own father, Axel's grandfather. There were days when he hoped his father would call and tell him to come home and see the family, but it was wishful thinking. His relationship with his father was shaky, at best, he never was interested in accepting the family business and had disappeared before college to road trip across the country.

Settling in Mexico for awhile in a cheap apartment, living off his father's funds, he received the call from his father out of no where. He found out later, while at the funeral, from his mother that they never would have found him if his father hadn't hired an investigator to follow after and collect information on him. Outraged Axel was ready to leave immediately, till he found out his name showed up in the Will and he was coaxed back by his love for his grandfather. The minute he held the rights to the house in his hands he was gone, he had to see the old house, he had to relive the memories that he held fondly and to clean the place up since his grandfather hadn't lived in the summer house for sometime.

It didn't take long to dust and clean the cobwebs and chase out the birds, the place was just like he remembered, Axel relished in the familiar surroundings. Now he was here, sitting under the New York sun. The red head had sent out an ad requesting a young model to draw, he loved the scenery around him and it needed more then just his presence. It was answered a day later by a phone call and they scheduled a meeting so that Axel could asses who he was dealing with.

When Axel saw him, flushed and stumbling through his door saying something about traffic, the red head was mesmerized by the messy head of blonde hair. When he looked into those liquid blue eyes he felt like he was looking into the Marina Trench, depths so deep he wasn't sure he would ever be able to find the bottom. When their session began, the male introducing himself as Roxas, Axel didn't know where to start, the young man was gorgeous and Axel wanted to see him in exotic clothing and fully nude.

They started in the kitchen with Roxas on the granite floor, bottle of some alcohol in hand. Axel hoped the blonde would be willing to come again and again, he liked him and was hesitant at first to start up a conversation when they moved from location to location. It was when Axel brought Roxas out to the pool did he work up the nerve to say something intelligent. He asked about the blonde's life and found that he modeled on the side for money and worked at the local bakery and went to college on nights. Roxas was working toward something in the arts, but he wasn't decided yet.

When they're agreed time was over, Axel made it a point to ask Roxas up front if he would be a regular model for him. The blonde smiled and nodded, his angelic face overjoyed and Axel felt himself already looking forward to their next meeting. They continued like that for weeks and weeks, idle chatter between poses as Axel set up, sketching, paint, charcoal. Gradually Axel asked for more meetings, or to take the male out for coffee, which was accepted eagerly.

Axel could feeling something growing between them and he enjoyed seeing the blonde, walking into his house, dumping his stuff on the ornate couch and taking his jacket off and asking what they would be doing today. It was today that Axel dared to take it further, he asked if the blonde was okay with full nudity. Roxas was hesitant at first, thinking it over in his head before nodded and Axel told him to come out back when he was ready.

So there Axel was, sitting, waiting for his muse to come walking down those steps and to give him a vision of beauty from which he could create masterpieces. A dash of white caught the corner of his eyes and Axel looked up from staring at the sun's reflection on the pool. The New York sun played on Roxas' hair and Axel couldn't help but smile. The male walked slowly down the foliage encroached steps, a white sheet draped around him and Axel could've sworn if he was the angel of death, he'd be more than happy to accompany him. Roxas' cheeks were flushed as he looked around, they had only been out by the pool a couple times since Axel found the place to be more of an escape then a leisurely work place. Yet for this, to see Roxas naked, he wanted the perfect setting, the perfect lighting and it was here, in his small sanctuary he would find it. Roxas walked up to the red head, blushing and nervous as he hid himself behind the soft sheet. Axel smiled as the rustling leaves above sent dancing shadows over his face.

"Ready," Axel asked, standing up with book and pencil.

"Yeah, where do you want me?"

Axel gestured for the blonde to follow and he walked over to the hollowed out alcoves of the garden wall, "In here, against the wall."

Roxas nodded and slowly, let the sheet caress down his skin and to pool around his feet. His heart was pounding in his chest as he trusted Axel, and exposed himself to the man. Walking forward Roxas turned and felt the old, rough wall press into his back and butt. His hands splayed nervously along the shadowed wall and Roxas slowly looked up to Axel. The red head was sitting cross legged just outside the alcove, finding his place in the sketch book.

The man was a blessing and Roxas found himself not only physically, but mentally attracted to the intelligent man. Their small conversations were many and about various things, but when he talked to Axel, he felt as though he was talking to a man who had seen it all. A man who had loved, lived and therefore found happiness, but it wasn't so much happiness Axel found he realized. It was more of a profound look on life, of how everything you know can change because you decided to be you. Roxas admired Axel, he liked Axel and more than anything, wanted to be solely Axel's model. It was always weird going to a different modeling job after being at the red head's place.

"Kneel for me please," Axel whispered, pulling the sheet over by Roxas.

Roxas found it very hard to not just fall to them as the husky voice washed over him. Lowering himself onto the sheet, he watched the red head with heated skin that had him feeling uncomfortable and yet excited. Axel was a vision of beauty, from his brilliant scarlet hair to his long form that could have belonged to an athlete. His shoulders pressed against the wall and Roxas hoped that Axel couldn't hear his heart, pounding a rhythm so hard it almost hurt.

"Can you put your arms over your head and, like, hold your hands together loosely."

Doing as he was told Roxas found it harder and harder to stop how his body was reacting. He was realizing the kid of vulnerable position he was in, and he had willingly put himself in it. It was, erotic to his idle mind to say the least, as he watched Axel start to sketch, Roxas found his mind straying toward awkward topics in his head. Daydreams of being ravished in the alcove, of running to Axel and pouncing him and crazier things still. Roxas bit his lip, his pulse was quickened, his body was hot and, dare he look down? His glassy blue eyes glanced to see just how excited he had become at the mere thought of being intimate with Axel.

He hoped and whished that for some unexplainable reason Axel would go blind, but life was never that helpful and Roxas watched as Axel glanced up from his drawing and his hand went still. Roxas not only saw, but felt Axel's acidic gaze on him, his eyes traveling up his body, scanning and probing and caressing and their eyes met. Roxas let out a breath he didn't know he had been knowing and a small noise emanated from his pink lips.

Axel didn't say anything just looked into Roxas' eyes, their silence held so much tension Roxas could've sworn he was bound in chains. The red head opened his mouth slightly as if to say something, but stopped, it killed Roxas and he hoped he wasn't about to get thrown out. Roxas wanted to say something, he wanted to say sorry but he didn't know what he should be sorry for. He wanted to say he had to go, but running away wasn't going to erase what happened and Roxas found himself at a loss or words.

"Roxas," the blonde snapped to attention at his name, "I'm only going to ask this once and if you say no, that's fine." The blonde watched as Axel's let his hand relax on the paper, his eyes staying set on Roxas.

"Wh-what?"

Taking a breath Axel spoke, "Can I touch you?"

The blonde wanted to moan and roll his hips and writhe on the sheet just at the hint of Axel running his hands all over him. Licking his lips, Roxas could already feel himself getting harder and he nodded, a quick desperate nod accompanied by a small moan.

Axel smirked slightly, setting his sketch book and pencil aside, Roxas let his arms fall and he wondered just how Axel was going to live up to his question. The red head came forward on his knees, disregarding the cement and he took the liberty of spreading the sheet out. Roxas was anxious as he tried to anticipate Axel's moves, but the man only gestured for him to lay down.

"Roxas, can I tell you something," the man whispered.

"Of course."

"I like you being my model but," the red head paused, , placing his knees on either side of Roxas' hips. "I want you and me to be more."

He kissed Roxas on the lips and the blonde moaned softly to feel Axel's hot, rough hands sliding down his chest, over his stomach, around his hips and back up. It sent shivers down his spine and his head was spinning as he fought to keep control over his senses. It was what he had wanted to happen and Axel was confessing something he had wanted so badly for a long time, the blonde hoped it wasn't a dream.

"I want to be with you," Roxas whispered as Axel pulled away to listen.

The blonde was reeling, it was like a fairy tail, only without the castles and dragons, and if he picked, maybe he would be the damsel in distress and Axel would be his knight in shinning armor. Axel hummed and placed another kiss on Roxas' lips, but he continued on, kiss along the smooth jaw line and down the slender neck that he loved to draw. He had seen the body before him many times, but only ever hidden underneath annoying clothes and now, now was his real chance to explore and learn and map what he had grown to love. Roxas's skin was smooth and pale and an expanse of complete perfection in his eyes. He explored it with his lips, soon finding a taut nipple that he could lick and tease with his teeth.

Roxas let small moans escape his beautiful pouty lips, and Axel traveled further, feeling the blonde's erection brush against his chest as he kissed along the male's stomach and then he found one of the most sensitive spots yet. Placing a wet kiss on the top of Roxas' penis, the blonde gasped and looked down, his eyes glazed with lust and pleasure. Axel hummed his amusement as he teased further, licking around the head and sucking gently down Roxas' shaft, the noise the blonde made were divine and Axel resisted getting excited himself. He would take things slow, he wanted Roxas beside him, not just some sex buddy. He wanted the possibility of their relationship to start right, not on mere physical attraction.

When he finally took the entire of Roxas' erection into his mouth, the model gasped and panted and gripped the sheet as he widened his legs, pleasure coursing up and down his nerves and disappearing into Axel's fiery mouth. The man was touching every nerve possible it seemed, sucking when Roxas was quiet and making the blonde arch slightly and moan. It was a dizzying spiral of euphoria and Axel was only making it worse, or better? The blonde wasn't sure, he just knew that if Axel kept doing what he was doing, he was going to come and he wasn't sure if he could hold back.

"A-Axel, I'm guna cum, I'm-"

The man hummed and sucked harder, and Roxas gasped, tensing as he felt all his pleasure and moans come climaxing over an edge he didn't see and he moan loudly, his hands twisting in the sheet as Axel swallowed all that he had. Sucking the last of Roxas' seed, Axel pulled away, licking his lips and he came kneeling back up to the blonde face, pressing his forehead to Roxas'. It was hot and sweaty and Axel smiled when the male finally opened his beautiful hazy eyes and stared up into his.

"Axel," the blonde whispered, his voice thick with content and pleasure.

"Yeah?"

"I want to be your model only."

Axel chuckled softly and kissed Roxas, "Good, because I want to be the only one that draws you."


	18. Doctor, Doctor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

(A/N) Requested by Moe10.

Sorry for the lateness, I've been out of town visiting family since the semester ended.

* * *

Roxas Faust sat quietly, the knot of anticipation in his stomach twisting tighter and tighter. It was a simple sport physical and Roxas knew the ins and outs of them. Having played soccer since he was in middle school, Roxas had nothing to worry about, well, almost. The week prior he had turned eighteen and his life had become a whirlwind of senior projects and soccer tournaments. Even with all his homework, Roxas had taken full advantage of his 'senior skip days' and, unbeknownst of his parents, gone out with a certain tall and lanky man. Said man was 26 years young and had brilliant green eyes, red hair and two tattoos beneath his observant eyes. Dr. Hollis attended to the Faust family, and had been for quite a while; long enough to watch Roxas grow up into the young adult he was now.

"Roxas Faust, we're ready for you," a nurse in lavender scrubs called.

"Will you be ok?"

Rolling his eyes with a smile, "I'll be fine mom."

"Just making sure," she smiled, patting his leg before he left the chair beside her.

Following the nurse Roxas breathed deep, his heart was pounding, and he knew exactly why. Their little trysts had been both secretive and well planned. In fact, Roxas had been so caught up the swirl of emotions in his chest that he had asked the man whether or not what they were doing was wrong. The red head merely smiled at him, and professed how age and sex didn't matter, only the people who were in love, so how could it be wrong? Entering the examination room Roxas vaguely noted how sterile it smelled, more than once he had smelled the same scent on the doctor when they were nowhere near the hospital. It took a few minutes of pre-checkup questions before the nurse finally beat it and Roxas was sitting alone.

His hands fidgeted in his lap and Roxas couldn't resist raking them through his hair to calm himself. There was always a small voice in the back of his head hissing that someone would find out and try to take them apart, his insecurities hadn't dissipated after his eighteenth birthday. The door knob turned and Roxas sat up straight, nervous and excited.

"Well, well, who do we have here?"

Chills went up Roxas' spine; the melodic voice caressed him as he remembered whispers of sweet nothings and naughty jokes told over lunch. Red hair poked this way and that and Dr. Hollis entered the room, a large smile on his face, green eyes languidly looking at his patient as he shut the door.

"So, Roxas."

"So, Doctor," the blonde mentally grimaced at his less then awesome come back

A low chuckle and the man slapped the folder in his hands on the small counter next to the examination bed, "I think we're past that formality Roxas."

The small, albeit coy smile slid across Roxas' lips. "How are you Axel?"

Carding a hand through his mane the man smiled, leaning his hip against the counter, "Dreadful without you. Stop being so busy with school."

"Stop being selfish, I'm here arn't I?"

"Yes, but for a physical! Now Roxas, you must now how this is going to go," Axel purred.

The smile on his lips grew wider, "I was hoping for that ending,"

Humming in amusement Axel spoke, "Get undressed Roxas, you know the drill."

There was little doubt in Roxas' mind that 'the drill' was currently being given an entirely different connotation and as he slid out of his clothes, the blonde was watching Axel watch him. Completely naked, Roxas took the liberty of scooting back on the table, so that he was laying back, knees up giving Axel an all access view to his already half hard penis.

"Roxas, have I ever told you I enjoy staring at you."

A blush painted across the blonde's face and he noted silently, being on display always made his pule spike, especially when Axel was in the room. The red head meandered closer, stripping as he did so, confident that no pesky nurses would be bothering them. Leaning between the male's legs he noted how beautiful Roxas looked, even in the garish hospital light. Planting kisses along the boy's thighs, the man finally dipped his head to mouth at Roxas' member and a delicious moan tumbled from pink lips. Quickly, Roxas' member filled with blood and Axel swallowed the kid whole, enveloping Roxas in heat that could only be Axel. Paper crinkled loudly as the blonde gripped the sides of the table and his knees fell further apart.

Axel's hands began to roam, sliding up thighs with light dusting of hair, back down and up to feel the muscles tensing in the young adults stomach. Groaning low the doctor reached up even further till he felt slender fingers curl around his hand. Roxas knew what the red head wanted, and he took three fingers into his mouth. Lavishing over them with his tongue, the blonde was already anticipating where they were headed next and it wasn't long before Axel was changing positions. One knee up on the bed, an arm planted next to the blonde's shoulder and the other, teasing the boy's expecting entrance.

Lips mashed together, tongues dancing in a familiar rhythm and Roxas relaxed as Axel's fingers stretched and teased and prepped him for something he was dying for. Small moans left plump lips and Axel paid attention to the blonde's chest, enjoying the feel of Roxas' fingers tugging at his hair and body wriggling with faint pleasure. There was a moment when Roxas thought that Axel would take longer than actually needed to stretch him, and then his lover was gone. Blue eyes watched as deft hands unclasped the professional looking belt from a slender waist. Hiking his pants and boxers down the man looked as though he was in a hurry, in fact, Axel was trying to hold back. He hadn't seen the blonde in a week and had started to wonder where he was, till he got the pleasant news he needed to perform a physical on the male. That, got his attention.

Shuffling onto the bed Roxas obliged to lift his hips, waiting, watching, enjoying the sight of wiry, fire red hair that trailed from Axel's bellybutton to around the man's thick member. Using spit the redhead hastily coated his penis before guiding himself to Roxas' entrance. He could feel the heat, he could feel the muscles flutter in anticipation and he pushed forward, a low groan curling around Roxas' spine makes his body shudder. Axel couldn't get enough of just how good his little blonde felt, so alive, so real and oh so hot. Leaning forward he fit their lips together and with every nip and bite he rocked his hips, push further till he was fully sheathed, feeling every movement and shudder that ran through Roxas' body.

"God I'm in love with you," Axel growled, nuzzling into the crook of the blonde's shoulder.

Roxas didn't get a chance to respond when Axel pulled out just enough to make the younger male gasp then thrust back in. Body arching, the blonde held onto the bed, trying not to moan too load, it wouldn't sound very good if a nurse walked by, knowing those particular sounds shouldn't be coming from an examination room. Axel solved the problem for them, delving his tongue between those glistening pink lips he tasted Roxas. There was no way he would give the kid up, he was perfect, he was funny and quirky and all around a good person, and most of all, he felt it deep down that they were meant to be. Maybe he was a hopeless romantic, but he couldn't deny the feelings he had, the feelings he had whispered to Roxas in the dark of his room while they lay spoon. Axel was head over heels for the blonde, and he didn't mind it one bit.

It was getting harder and harder not to moan, for Axel had found a rhythm slow and forceful enough that the blonde could jut his hips up and meet the red head, sending his erection deeper and deeper. Their bodies fit together, chests pressed so tightly both could feel the other's heartbeat, it was all their feelings of unsaid love and lust pouring out into their actions. It made Roxas crazy how Axel had a way of making him feel like the center of the universe, how without words he felt more important than air. His love for Axel was immense, and sometimes he was hard pressed to try and describe it in words, and sometimes everything he wanted to say, never got said, instead they just did.

"Ahh Axel, I love you," his voice pitched breathy and high let Axel know his lover was close.

He loved the little noise Roxas made and it only spurred him on, rolling his hips, know the intimate details of Roxas' body made it easy for him to catch Roxas' prostate just the right way. It was obvious as pleasure writ itself across the blonde's face and a strangled moan died in his throat as he tried to keep quiet. The red head was close too, he knew it, he had felt Roxas move below him, felt hot breath along his neck and muscle constrict around him. He wasn't ready though, no, he needed to see his little blonde come first, needed to watch and memorize ever scintillating detail. Reaching between them he could feel the sweat of their bodies and when he gripped Roxas' erection, the boy whined and thrust up, needing friction and release and knew that Axel was going to give it to him.

Axel shifted, back arched as he continued to roll his hips and eyed the cock that was currently straining in his hand, the tip was a rosy color and gleaming with precome and sweat and when he stroked he could feel just how hard Roxas was. The blonde was making the most amazing little noise and before he knew it, his lover was rigid and coming and looking like an angel in the raptures of sin. Back arched and cock twitching Axel moaned softly, Roxas had tightened considerably and he gave a few more deep thrusts before he too was spilling his seed, painting the male's inside with the hot liquid.

Silence fell on the room, the bed was silent save for the lover's heaving breaths. Axel wanted to make some witty comment about the blonde and the examination, but in truth, he couldn't bring himself to, he was exhausted. Not to mention he still had all his appointments to get through, but that didn't mean what they had done wasn't worth it. Kissing Roxas softly, he took the liberty to gently pull out and gather the boy's belongings.

"Try not to walk weird when you leave," Axel chuckled.

Roxas gave a barking laugh, "You're so charming."

"You know me, sweet as candy."

"Just sign my form, I'm getting cavaties."

Roxas tugged his clothes on, he wasn't sore just yet, but he knew tomorrow he would have to bite through the pain. Azure eyes watched as Axel dressed, replacing his business clothes, smoothing out wrinkles and adjusting his coat, he was once again the appearence of a doctor. Placing a messy signature on the paper he handed it to Roxas, placing a few kisses on the boy's head, breathing in the scent of him. Arms wrapped around his chest and he returned the gesture.

"I'll try to see you soon...ok?"

"You know I'll be waiting."

"Good. I gotta go," he kissed Axel's jaw, "I love you."

"I love you too."

He watched a beautiful smile disappear and he stretched, he was utterly in love, and he loved it.


	19. The Races

**Request: **Axel/Roxas Kingdom Hearts. Dirty. Life in Rome. :) ~ Amissa

* * *

The crowd _roared _and all around people stood with their hands in the air as they cheered. Above, settled against the soft blue of the sky the sun blazed and cooked earth and citizen alike. Down below, for all the spectators to see the competitors lined up, all the teams were represented today and each with a favorite. The sounds in the circus became a myriad of fans cheering the names of their favored racer and if one listened closely they could discern two distinct names.

For the green team a man so tall and thin most had believed he would not fare any better than a child in the races waved to the crowd, his name was Axel and had carried the greens to victory numerous times. Beside him, with ruffled hair and an almost displeased look on his face stood Roxas, racer for the blue team and just as decorated as his rival. They sweated and smiled and because the audience was so far away jeered at each other.

"Give up now Roxas, I will win this race and put you to shame."

The blonde glared up at him, "You talk like you've already won, all this sun is muddling your thoughts."

Axel merely smirked down at his rival and turned to his horses to secure the reins around his waist tighter. Roxas huffed and ignored the cheers of the crowd and took the helmet tucked under his arm and furtively shoved it onto his head. Truly the sun was burning in earnest, down the track he could see the land ripple as if an illusion had been cast. Taking the reins in his hands Roxas could feel the horse fidget and snort, they were just as eager as he was to start the race.

Each and every racer took their positions, hearts beating wildly and when the announcer shouted the start they took off. Clouds of dust burst from the ground and the crowd seemingly held its breath in anticipation of who would emerge first. Like a tidal wave the din rose and crashed over the stadium as Axel pulled ahead with blue and red team just behind him and white in the back.

The feel of adrenaline burning in his veins made all other outside forces seem miniscule, the dust spiraling up over the chariot front, the wheels jostling along the expanse of dirt and the sun cooked him inside his armor. Gritting his teeth Roxas braced for the first turn of the track and tugged harshly on the reigns, the horses jerking in response. The leather bit into his waist and he he could just see Axel uphead, taking the inside to gain an advantage over them. He had four laps to try and get ahead and fend off the other teams, like always it was going to be a struggle. For all their battling and shouted insults the race could only have one victor and the winner stood tall, bright red hair gleaming in the sun as if gifted by Apollo himself.

There would be other races that day, other favorites to cheer on and those first few would be quickly exchanged for new champions. The horses were lead away and down under the ground, beneath the seats and fans the competitors pealed off dirt caked armor and drifted away to leave and tend to their wounds. Axel would have gladly left, if only he hadn't caught the fleeting, _inviting_, eye of one said short blonde rival and he followed instinctively.

To his delight the little racer lead him to one of the steam rooms and when he closed the door behind him, completely alone with the lithe body across the room, a wave of hissing steam rose from the heated rocks in the middle of the room. It may have obscured his vision but he didn't exactly need it when a pair of hands skittered up his sides then to his face to pull him down into a kiss.

"Were I not a kind person I would set barbarians upon you for stealing my win today," Roxas growled softly.

Axel chuckled low and sat on one of the benches, pulling the male onto his lap, "My win was rightly won and you know this that is why it pesters you so."

Breathing deep the humid air slicks through their lungs and settles on their skin in a heavy blanket of warmth and enticement. Roxas pressed close and he could feel the spots of dirt that his partner had failed to wipe away and it dragged against his skin and there was kind of alluring feel to it. Inside he felt his body sink into their slow kisses and languid touches, both of which punctuated by soft hisses when one fingered a particularly sore area. Their ministrations brought about familiar arousal and Roxas could feel Axel pressing against him through their thin bath towels. Modesty was long forgotten when he reached between them to tug and loosen the fabrics and feel their need so strong and pressed together.

Axel all but growled when Roxas grasped a hand around them both, his hands dug into the meat of his partner's buttocks and the blond keened low as he worked them. Were anyone to walk in the sight would surely be one of risqué pleasure and disbelief for blue and red to come together in such a way had been unheard of. It mattered not to the two men as they moved and panted together till completion worked through them with moans and breathy sighs.

Neither could resist a kiss in their post bliss of contentment and when they replaced their towels and could breathe normally Roxas finally speak to the red haired man.

"Do not think tomorrow your win will be so easily won, I will be there to cut you off."

"Ha and I will be there to thwart your pitiful attempts!"

The sauna soon lost its appeal and with few words they parted ways from the circus and once more they were enemies, the tall and expressive racer of red and the short quiet menace of blue.

* * *

This was pretty awesome to write, I really do like roman/ period/ era type fics.

If you'd like to request a fic just visit my profile and follow the link there! The more the merrier!


End file.
